Just You and Me
by inscribedillusions
Summary: A conservative Aina Andrada experiences some drama when she meets Joe Jonas the summer before her internship in London... but wait till she gets there. Note: Kevin, Joe, and Nick aren't famous & the first few chapters make it SEEM like a kev fic its not.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I am not associated with the Jonas brothers, don't own them nor do I own their music... which is featured in this story. Other characters, yes.

**Chapter 1 The Internship**

It was 7:00 pm on a Sunday night and Aina Andrada and her roommate Jenna Parker were found in their dorm room talking on the phone with their best friend Larissa Johnson. This was their girl time. Since they started college almost 2 years before they made sure that no matter what was going on in their lives the three girls would be talking to each other at 7 pm every Sunday night. They weren't much party girls anyway… or at least not normally.

Aina, Jenna, and Larissa were best friends since they were babies. People often thought they were sisters because they were always together. The tan skin, naturally jet black hair, and semi-similar personality helped create that assumption, too. They often told people that if they could have visited each other in the womb they would have. That's how close they were. Unfortunately, Larissa received a beyond grateful volleyball scholarship from Arizona State, while Jenna and Aina each got one from the University of Hawaii.

"I can't believe you're leaving me," Jenna said to Aina. "I can't believe she's leaving me," this time directed to the phone talking to Larissa.

"Well, you guys left me," came Larissa's voice over the phone speakers, slightly snickering at Jenna's overreaction.

"Arg! Okay for one thing, we didn't leave you Riss," Aina said using her nickname for Larissa, "you left us," this earned a laugh from all three girls. "And second I'm not leaving you either. It's just an internship for this fall. I'll be back here for spring semester."

Aina was a business major and one of the requirements for the business program was to take an internship. She had received an internship that was going to take her away from her comfort zone in the United States and move her over to London for a full semester. Aina wasn't one for adventure, but her two best friends were.

"Jenna weren't you the one saying that Aina needed to take this internship in the first place? You know so that she could meet some hot guy with a great British accent like Rupert Grint or Tom Felton and fall madly in love with each other?" Larissa asked to help defend Aina.

"Oh so now you're on her side," Jenna scoffed. "Now I see who's your favorite!" She continued in sarcasm crossing her arms across her chest and turning away from the phone, even though Larissa couldn't see her.

"She was always the drama queen," Aina said from behind her laptop.

"All hail Queen Jenna," Larissa said through the speakers.

"HAIL QUEEN JENNA!" Larissa and Aina said simultaneously before all three erupted in laughter.

"You guys are mean," Jenna said between fits of laughter.

-- -- -- --

"You know, you guys really don't need to do this for me," Joe said to his brothers. He was the second child of four boys.

"Aww… come on younger bro! You just got this great internship," Kevin, his older brother, said to him.

"In LONDON!" His 15 year old brother Nick continued, excited for Joe. "That's gotta be the coolest thing ever."

"When are you leaving us?" Their youngest brother Frankie asked solemnly.

"Don't worry buddy, Joe will be back home before you know it. And besides he's not leaving till after summer," Kevin consoled his baby brother.

Joe was a freshmen in college and was granted an internship with a record company. He was majoring in music, just like Kevin was, but he was the one to apply for the internship. Now he was out with his brothers for a celebratory breakfast.

"I'm just hoping they're gonna take me out of the mailroom and put me in a studio," Joe said not really paying much attention anymore. Instead he was gazing at the table top in front of him.

"Alright boys what cha' gonna have?" Came the cheery greeting from their waitress.

"I want chocolate chip pancakes!" Frankie cheering up at the thought of food.

"Okay sweety, and how about you?" She asked Joe.

Nick gave Joe a nudge to bring him out of his reverie.

"Huh? Oh! Ummm… I'll have the ham and cheddar omelet," Joe replied.

"Come on Joe. We're celebrating! I know you can eat more than that," Kevin encouraged him to get in the spirit. "You're always so serious when school is involved, but so different when you're not dealing with school, we need that guy right now. This is a party!"

Joe looked down at the menu and saw an enticing picture that consisted of pancakes, bacon, sausage, and French toast.

"I'll add that to my order please," Joe said finally getting in the celebratory mood and getting a slap on the back by Nick.

"Well alright!" The cheery waitress said before taking everyone else's order.


	2. Chapter 2

Yes this fic is on imdb :D Loretta said that I should put it up here so that it doesn't get deleted. shrugs

**Chapter 2 Online Rapists?**

"**WHAT TIME IS IT!?** It's seven o'clock. **WHAT TIME IS IT!?** It's-" blared through the radio alarm clock like it did every weekday at 7 am.

_A whole semester with that radio station and I'm still not used to it,_ thought Aina before turning off the alarm and rolling over to go back to sleep.

"Meredith Aina Andrada! Why are you not ready?!" screamed Jenna.

"Huh? What?" came Aina's groggy answer.

"Aina get ready we're gonna miss the shuttle and now we have to bust some major ass to make it to class. Now get ready!" Jenna said before walking away grumbling about having to rush to class and get sweaty.

Looking at her alarm clock that read 7:54 Aina fell out of bed and began to get ready. After a record breaking 8 minutes the two college sophomores sped walked to their 8:30 class.

After their last class the two girls found themselves in the Campus Center dining hall trying to study for their finals.

"Thank goodness the semester's almost over. I just wanna go home and sleep the whole summer," said Jenna. "After hanging out with you and Larissa for about a day first," she added as an after thought.

"Yeah I miss her so much! She's always too busy talking to Lauri to even leave us a comment on myspace," Aina commented on their friends slowly moving relationship with the "Finnish volleyball god" as they referred to him before actually meeting him. The scholarship wasn't the only reason Aina and Jenna decided to attend UH. They eventually got to meet Lauri after one of the men's volleyball practices. They introduced him to Larissa in the fall of their first semeter.

_It was the Thursday before Labor Day weekend and Larissa decided to miss school for a couple of days so that she could visit her two best friends. It was still early in the semester, she could catch up. She went with them to their different classes to get the full UH experience. They were walking towards the Campus Center dining room for some lunch._

"_So he's really sweet, smart, and he's majoring in music. How hot is that?" Jenna rambled on and on about some guy she met in an online message board._

"_Doesn't the words 'online predator' mean anything to you?" Larissa said with a slight chuckle._

"_You're starting to sound like this one over here," Jenna replied using her thumb to point to Aina._

"_Hey, there's nothing wrong with being cautious," Aina defended. Out of her peripheral vision she saw a certain male volleyball player come up the campus center staircase. "And speaking of cautious I think there needs to be a warning whenever you're around Mr. Hakala," Aina joked._

"_Yeah like 'Severe sexiness, don't look directly at him if you have heart problems,'" Jenna flirted, in the way a friend jokingly flirts with a friend, earning her a good chuckle from Lauri._

"_Hey you guys. Who's your friend?" Lauri asked seeing a new face._

"_Oh this lovely lady is Larissa Johnson. Larissa I'm sure you know Lauri Hakala. We've only been fawning over you since your freshmen year," Jenna introduced the two._

"_Hi it's nice to meet you," Lauri said extending his hand._

"_Hi," Larissa said simply shaking it slightly blushing._

"_So you gonna join us for lunch or what?" Came Aina's blunt invitation._

"_Yeah, of course."_

_By the time lunch was over they had covered all the basics, his Finnish background, her college life in Arizona, and even exchanged phone numbers and the rest, as they say, is history._

"Well anyways," Aina continued after coming out of her reminiscent daydream, "at least classes are over. All we need to do is get 4 finals out of the way and it's back to Cali we go," Aina said. "But you're not gonna sleep all summer, you're gonna meet up with that guy you met online, which I still don't approve of. He could be some 80 year old perv freak for all you know. What's his name again? Even, Devon, Aaron… please don't tell me its Aaron," she rambled.

"His name is Kevin. And well, we've moved from the message board, to aim, to video chats." Aina rolled her eyes before crossing them. Jenna continued cautiously, "And… that's also why you and Larissa are gonna… comewithmeandmeetupwithhimandhistwobrothers."

Aina stared at her with an appalled look on her face.

"Who decided this?!" Aina said ignited.

"Oh come on, please?" Jenna asked. "Like I said, we've been on video chats, so I've seen him! And he's really a nice guy and he's not 80, he's 20... Almost 21"

"Oh great so now we don't have to fight off some old man that we could out run, but we have to fight off a guy in his 20's and his brothers who are probably built and could totally rape us on the spot, with no trouble at all," Aina rambled once again half serious.

"We could totally take them! We did take those self-defense courses that Larissa made us take with her senior year. And you definitely could take one of them Ms. Blackbelt," Jenna said trying to got on Aina's good side.

"I could couldn't I," Aina playfully praised herself, "but that doesn't mean I'm still okay with this… I guess… I'll go if Larissa goes."

"Thank you!" Jenna said while doing a little celebratory dance in her seat.

"Don't get too excited, we still have 4 exams to study for and pass. You know so that we know we've put that 2,000-something dollar tuition to good use?" Aina said.

"Aww man," Jenna whined putting her head down on her open textbook.

-- -- -- --

"Hey guys," Kevin said as he entered the living room where his three younger brothers sat, the youngest Frankie sitting on the floor, watching TV.

"Hey," replied Nick and Frankie simultaneously while Joe made some incoherent noise that semi-resembled hey, but with some extra noise in the end.

After rolling his eyes at Joe, Kevin continued to say, "Can I ask you guys a favor?" Directing it towards Joe and Nick.

"You can ask, but we can't guarantee we'll do it," came Nicks reply as Joe mumbled a simple, "Yeah."

_I never thought I'd think it, and Joe can be really smart at times, but sometimes I wish Nick were more like Joe,_ Kevin thought before replying, "Well you know that girl I met online? Well she's coming back home for summer and we wanted to meet up."

"And what is it you want from us?" Joe asked finally giving his older brother attention now that they were on the subject of girls.

"Well she kinda wants it to be a group thing. She's bringing 2 friends along and I said I'd bring my two brothers," Kevin stated slightly nervous.

"Kevin you don't even know this girl. She could be some crazy person that talks to sock puppets!" Nick said completely serious.

"I talk to sock puppets," Joe said quietly.

"See what I mean? She could be another Joe!"

"Yeah we don't need anymore of him," Kevin said jokingly as he and Joe got into a brotherly fight.

"Aren't the oldest ones supposed to be the most mature?" Nick said walking away.

"Wait!" Came Kevin's voice from behind. "Are you guys coming with me or not?" He and Joe were now standing next to each other looking at Nick standing in the doorway.

"Chicks… I'll go," was Joe's reply.

"I wanna come too," Frankie chimed in after getting his attention pulled away from the TV to watch his oldest brothers fighting.

"Ummm… this is kind of a grown up thing Frank. Maybe next time," said Kevin.

"I go or I tell mom you guys are meeting strangers!"

"I thought you were watching TV?" Asked Joe.

"I can listen and watch at the same time."

"Let's bring him," Joe said looking at Kevin. "I wanna spend as much time as I can with all you guys before summers over."

"Well Nick has to agree first or we're not going anywhere," Kevin said to Frankie, but looking at Nick.

Nick stood there with 3 sets of eyes looking at him, two pleading and one waiting. Heaving a heavy sigh Nick caved, "Fine. We'll all meet these psycho girls and possibly get man raped."

Kevin gave Nick a hug and ran up to his room to IM Jenna.

Don't let this chapter… or the next few chapters fool you, this is a Joe fic I just don't know how to write :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 That Guy is so Dangerous. **(I couldn't think of a title and for some reason Michael Jackson's song came to mind lol)

Three days after their last final Jenna and Aina found themselves in the Honolulu airport waiting for their flight. Jenna found entertainment in using the airports Wi-Fi to chat with Kevin, while Aina sat there listening to her iPod.

Getting bored just sitting there Aina looked over to the laptop screen.

**vballJenna: **_**Yeah she thinks you and your brothers are gonna rape us.**_

"You're an idiot you know that?" Aina stated. "Now he knows we're ready and he might bring guns or something," she said once again half serious.

**sherlockJonas87: **_**We won't rape you guys, I promise. We're not like that.**_

"See?" Jenna replied.

"That proves nothing. It's just words. Did you learn nothing in Bus. Law? His word against yours?" Aina chided as Jenna continued to talk to Kevin.

**sherlockJonas87: **_**She doesn't like me does she?**_

**vballJenna: **_**Don't take it personally. She's just really… safe that's all.**_

**sherlockJonas87: **_**So I guess amusement park is out of the question this Saturday?**_

**vballJenna: **_**Well… maybe lol but she really is cool, when she loosens up a bit.**_

**sherlockJonas87: **_**lol Okay that's cool**_

_Flight 110 to Las Angeles, California will be boarding momentarily,_ came the male voice over the sound system.

**vballJenna: **_**Flight's boarding ttyl**_

**sherlockJonas87: **_**Alright ttyl**_

The two girls were asleep for most of the ride there. When the plane landed in LAX Jenna was just waking up.

"We're here," Jenna nudged Aina to get her to wake up. "Who's supposed to pick us up?" Jenna said yawning and stretching after getting off the plane.

"I don't know. My dad just said that he was gonna send someone if he couldn't do it," Aina said while yawning and stretching as well.

The two girls went to baggage claim to find the rest of their luggage. From their lack of energy they waited for 15 minutes so that most of the other passengers cleared away a little. They found their bags and went to wait for their ride. Once they stepped out the doors they saw a familiar face.

"Larissa!!" Both girls screamed when they saw their best friend earning them a few weird looks.

"I've missed you guys so much," Larissa said giving both of her friends a hug at the same time.

"Yeah I believe it's 'cause your Finnish 'friend' has been taking up your time. How's that going by the way?" Jenna asked looking for some good gossip.

On the way to their old neighborhood the three girls caught up in everything they couldn't in the past semester. Larissa talked about how her relationship with Lauri was going and Jenna talked about Kevin and their little outing happening the upcoming Saturday. Larissa was a little unnerved by the idea, but agreed anyway.

"But only if Lauri's okay with it," Larissa said as an afterthought. "We're still just talking and I don't want him to think this is a triple date or anything. It's just a date between Jenna and Kevin… and his brothers, Aina, and I are chaperones," she confirmed.

-- -- -- --

**vballJenna: **_**Yeah she thinks you and your brothers are gonna rape us.**_

Kevin read the IM from Jenna while sitting on his bed, back against the headboard, and his laptop on… where else but his lap.

_**We won't rape you guys, I promise. We're not like that. **_Kevin typed in. _Aina and Nick are like a match made in heaven. Too bad he's 4 years younger,_ Kevin thought while laughing to himself, remembering what Nick had said earlier about being man raped.

Joe came in the room he shared with Kevin. _He must be talking to that Jenna girl. I wish I had a nice girlfriend that gave me that goofy look… except… I'd pull off that look better._ Joe thought chuckling to himself.

"Sooooo Kevin, what do you know about this girl we're meeting… and her two friends?" Joe asked as Kevin put his laptop away.

Kevin shook his head at Joe's one track mind before saying, "Well I don't think you'll be all that interested."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, one of them has a boyfriend… or almost has a boyfriend according to Jenna, and the other one," Kevin paused trying to think of how Jenna explained it.

"She's an ugly freak isn't she?"

"Joe when we're out with these girls you really need to think BEFORE you speak!" Kevin scolded. "And no, Jenna says she's really pretty. She's just… safe. Yeah that's what Jenna called her, safe."

"Safe? What does that mean?"

"Well she kinda reacted like Nick did about this whole thing." That earned a strange look from Joe. "She thought we would rape them too."

"Well, if she really is pretty I think we're gonna have to get DJ Danja to spend a little time with her to loosen her up," Joe said jumping in front of a mirror and started fixing his hair.

"Did you say something to boost his ego a little more? I think it's the size of the sun by now," Nick said from the open doorway.

"No he's just being… himself." Kevin said getting worried that Joe would make Saturday night a living hell. "Joe PLEASE don't do anything to ruin this! I really like Jenna and if her BEST friend hates my brother, then that would be a really big problem."

"You know I'm just playin'. Don't worry so much."

"I know you're playing, Nick knows you're playing, but these girls might not know you're playing, so please…" Kevin said starting to get even more worried.

"Don't worry bro," Joe interrupted. "I'll behave and…"

"And I'll be there to make sure he behaves," Nick continued smirking at Joe before Frankie came in swinging a pillow causing a large pillow fight to ensue among the 4 boys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Saturday (Predate Ritual)**

It was 9:00 on a Saturday morning, THE Saturday, and Aina and Larissa were in the Parker's living room. Aina was on the couch watching some cartoons and eating breakfast, while Larissa was sitting on the recliner, talking to Lauri on the phone explaining what was happening that night. Jenna was in the kitchen IMing Kevin on her laptop finalizing that night's plans and finally exchanging phone numbers, "just in case there was a mix up tonight" and they ended up at different locations.

Jenna walked into the living room after finishing up her conversation with Kevin, and sat next to Aina. Aina whispered to her, "Wasn't Larissa supposed to call him the same day we told her about this?"

"She kept saying she would, but I think she thought Lauri would be upset, so she just kept putting it off," Jenna whispered back.

"And what would have happened if he _wasn't_ okay with this?" This earned a shrug from Jenna.

"It's okay. You need to make sure Jenna doesn't get attacked, and Aina is tough, but I don't know if she'd be able to handle two attackers," Lauri told Larissa joking about Aina's worrisome tendencies, causing Larissa to laugh.

"You know, I may not be able to hear you Mr. Hakala, but I know what you're saying," Aina replied with a raised voice so he could hear her.

"How does she do that?" Lauri asked. "She's really scares me sometimes," he said laughing.

"She just really knows her friends I guess. I'm glad you understand about this whole outing thing," Larissa said.

"Of course I do. And ummm… I know this might sound kinda childish, but… I just don't want one of these guys to sweep you off your feet tonight," Lauri said nervously, "but ummm… would you be my girlfriend… officially?"

"Yes!" Larissa said immediately thankful that he couldn't see the stupid grin plastered on her face. "And it's not childish, it's cute," she said her voice getting higher when she said cute.

"Oooohhhhh… Rissa got herself a boooooyyyyyfriend!" Jenna teased. "And now," she continued talking to Aina, "we need to get you one."

"She scares me too," Lauri laughed at their similar ESP abilities.

Soon after Larissa and Lauri said their goodbye's, she turned her attention to Jenna and Aina saying, "Jenna's right you do need a boyfriend."

"Since when does a person NEED a boyfriend?" Aina said defiantly earning her silence. "Exactly, now should you worry about what you're gonna wear now or in 5 hours when you literally have 30 minutes to get ready?" She asked Jenna.

"What!?" Jenna said standing up looking at a clock seeing it was 10:36. "I only have 5 hours? Come on you guys," Jenna said running up to her room.

-- -- -- --

"Kevin what are you-" Joe started asking before a pair of boxers landed on his face. "Dude, I really hope these are clean," he said with the boxers still on his face before shaking if off.

"Sorry I just can't find anything in this mess," Kevin said getting aggravated. "This is a sign. I'm supposed to spend," he paused to look at his alarm clock, "3 hours looking for stuff and end up being late!"

"Nick! We need you!" Joe yelled down the hall. "Take it easy, we'll help you look for... what are you looking for?"

"My flat iron," was Kevin's answer.

"Umm... you mean that one?" Nick said from the door way he'd been standing in for a good minute, pointing to something on Kevin's side table right next to his clock.

"Oh... thanks," Kevin said before grabbing the straightener and going into the bathroom.

"I think he's going crazy," Joe whispered to Nick while making his fingers go in a circular motion next to his head for some emphasis.

"Takes one to know one ay Joe?" Nick laughed nudging Joe with his elbow while getting a semi-evil glare from him. "Come on we need to get Frankie ready. That'll take about an hour or two."


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **May 7th is International Jonas Brothers Day (IJBD) Remember it, celebrate it, make a cake, and other fun things. Also I should have put this with chapter 3 like I did on the other boards, but I was stupid and didn't. Well, I'm doing it now since musicmylife1993 mentioned that it seems like a Kevin fic. Don't let this chapter… or the previous/next few chapters fool you, this is a Joe fic I just don't know how to write apparently :P I should put that in the summary shouldn't I? I'll do that next. Also be patient please. The real action doesn't start untill... chapter 20 or so.

**Chapter 5 Saturday (The Movies)**

"Okay so here's the game plan," Jenna said after getting off the phone with Kevin. "Kevin said that they have to bring their little brother along, he's like 7 or something-"

"A tactic to make it look like they're harmless while trying to use the whole a-guy-with-a-kid-shows-that-he's-cute-and-sensitive bit," Aina interrupted still not okay with the situation.

"So, we're gonna meet the guys at the movie theater," Jenna continued ignoring Aina's little outburst. "We'll be in separate cars, so they won't take a 'short cut' and end up raping us after." This earned an approved nod from Aina. "Then we're gonna have dinner after the movie at… where ever Frankie wants to eat. Okay got it, good. Let's go," Jenna concluded not waiting for their reply, but just heading out the door.

"I bought a new CD when we went to the mall yesterday, where did I put it?" Aina said while leaning over the median to look in the glove compartment of her Highlander. "Here it is!" She said in triumph and put the CD in.

Larissa grabbed the CD cover, "TBWTLNJ? What does that mean?" She asked reading the title of the album.

"I think it stands for _Those Boys With The Last Name of Jonas _or something like that. You know like NLT or LFO?" Was Aina's reply. "This album has been out for about a year now."

_I'm so nervous. What if Aina is right? Or what if Kevin doesn't like me? Or what if he turns out to be a jerk?_ Jenna thought to herself as she sat in the back seat.

_If any of those effers touches us in any way they better watch out,_ Aina thought getting prepared to kick some ass.

_I hope things go well. If not there's gonna be some crazy shit going down tonight,_ were Larissa's thoughts as the car was now quiet except the music coming from the CD player.

-- -- -- --

_Her friends are gonna hate me. She's gonna hate me. I'm gonna pull a Joe and say something offensive or something._

"Kevin, watch out!" Joe and Nick screamed bringing Kevin back to Earth.

"Oh shh," Kevin said as he swerved back into the correct lane. "Sorry guys, just a little nervous that's all. I wasn't paying attention."

"Kevin almost swore," Frankie whispered to Nick in the back seat.

"Yeah he did, swearing is bad, but he didn't, so it's okay," Nick whispered back, then in a regular tone said to Kevin, "Just relax. She's probably as nervous as you are… unless she really is a psycho with a sock puppet."

Ignoring Nick's last comment Kevin continued to drive to the theater cautiously.

At the theater the guys waited for the girls out front.

"Umm… Kevin?" Came a quite voice from behind them.

"Jenna," Kevin simply said after turning around a smile appearing on his face. They had their first hug that lasted a little longer than normal hugs would causing an awkward silence between the five other people there.

"Awk-ward," said Joe causing the two to finally let go.

"Oh sorry, umm I'm Jenna," she said introducing herself to the boys she didn't know, "and these are my friends Larissa and Aina," Jenna pointing them out as they gave a small smile and wave.

"Well, I'm Kevin and these are my brothers Joe, Nick, and Frankie," introduced Kevin.

"Can we buy our tickets now?" Frankie half whined.

"Yeah, umm… Frankie's only allowed to watch _Horton Hears a Who,_ is that okay?" Kevin asked. After receiving a head nod accompanied by three yes's he said, "Okay, Joe and I will go get the tickets."

Aina and Larissa, being the independent, feminists that they were, spoke up.

"As much as I'm against this whole hooking up online thing, I would feel really bad that you guys bought our tickets," Aina said catching up with Kevin and Joe, Larissa right behind her.

"Yeah I mean this is just a date between Kevin and Jenna, you can buy her ticket and we'll buy our own," Larissa reasoned.

"Well uhh…" Kevin said looking at Joe.

"Glad we settled that!" Aina interrupted. "Now step aside, ladies first," she jokingly ordered before getting to the box office to get their tickets.

"Okay how about you girls take Frankie and save us seats while we get the snacks, what do you want?" Kevin asked as they walked into the theater lobby.

"I think we should get our own food," Aina said getting on the defensive side, but still managing to have a pleasant look on her face. _Like I want you slipping something into our drinks._

_Hmm this girl's just as paranoid as Nick is,_ Joe thought, _it's cute_.

"Okay how about Joe, Larissa, and Jenna take Frankie and save us seats, while you come with Nick and me to get the food? But we're paying," Kevin negotiated.

"Okay, but we're paying for our own dinner!" She added referring to herself and Larissa.

"Okay," Kevin agreed thinking that it would be better to compromise than doing the gentlemanly thing and having her upset.

As the four went into theater 15 Larissa asked, "So Frankie how old are you?"

"I'm seven. How old are you?"

"I'm 19, just like Aina, but we're turning 20 later, like Jenna."

"Wow you're old."

"Frankie!" Joe scolded as he and Frankie sat down one row behind Larissa and Jenna.

"But not as old as Kevin," Frankie went on, not paying attention to Joe. "He's gonna be 21 in November."

"Aww… you're so cute," Larissa said while ruffling his curly hair. "So how old are you Joe?"

"I'm turning 19 in August."

"Oh so you're legal?" Jenna said jokingly while locking eyes with Larissa thinking the same thing… _Match making time_.

"Uh… yeah I am," Joe chuckled, "but don't you two have boyfriends?"

"Well Larissa does, this is just my first date with your brother, but I wasn't asking for me anyway," Jenna said, "I'm asking for Aina. Kevin tells me you're really funny."

"Yeah he is!" Frankie answered before Joe could. "Mom always says he's just a big kid."

"Sshhh they're coming," Larissa said as Nick appeared holding 2 drinks followed by Aina holding a tray with 2 large popcorns in one hand and a bag of hotdogs in another, and Kevin right behind her with another drink and a large and small popcorn.

"Just think about it," Jenna whispered so that only Joe could hear.

Aina sat next to Larissa after handing everyone their hotdogs, Nick and Joe their popcorn, and grabbed the drink she was sharing with Larissa. Nick sat next to Joe since they were sharing food. Kevin handed Frankie his own popcorn and sat next to Jenna.

"We're sharing popcorn and a drink. Hope you don't mind," Kevin said sitting down.

"Well, Aina didn't say anything about it so sounds good to me," Jenna laughed.

"Okay good"

Jenna felt her pants vibrate before taking it out and noticed it said "New Text Message" on the screen. Opening up her cell she giggled at what she read.

_He didn't slip anything in your drink… and I don't think he would since you're sharing. I just hope he doesn't have any transmittable diseases. Sent from 2 seats down, but dur it'll only say my name at the end of the text. :P You're gonna show this to him now aren't you? Whore! lol_

Jenna leaned forward to get Aina's attention before nodding and showing Kevin the text message. Kevin read it and chuckled saying, "I don't I promise," causing the two girls to burst out laughing while everyone in the theater turned to give them weird looks, including the other members of their group.

_She has a really nice laugh_, Joe thought about Aina. _Maybe I will think about it_.

**Authors note:** Yeah the TBWTLNJ thing was kinda random and yes, they're actually JB, but since in this story the guys are not famous I thought I could still have their songs, but with a different group and group name. And the group members are designed like my cousins old group. They weren't famous so you guys don't know them. Oh yeah I forgot to give credit to Via for coming up with The Boys With The Last Name of Jonas (TBWTLNJ)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Saturday (Dinner)**

When the movie finished it was 6:15.

"So you guys still hungry?" Kevin asked everyone when they exited the theater and onto the street.

"Kevin," Aina started sounding like a father talking to his daughter's date, "if you're gonna date one of my best friend you're gonna have to know a thing or two about us," she said motioning to herself and Larissa.

Kevin looked between the two saying, "And that would be…"

"We're always hungry," they said together.

"Okay, well then Frank where do you wanna eat?" Kevin asked.

"Ummm…" Frankie tapped his chin in deep thought, "MCDONALD'S!"

"A man after my own heart," Aina said playfully. "If you were just 13 years older, I'd totally wanna date you."

"You can date me now baby," Frankie said holding out his hand.

Laughing Aina happily accepted it and started walking away toward the cars. She looked over her shoulder and jokingly said, "Come on Kevin you can't let your baby bro show you up in being Mr. Suave."

_Wow. She's pretty, funny, and she likes to eat_, Joe ticked off the good qualities he liked.

"I am the oldest you know he learned that from me!" Kevin yelled so that she could hear.

"You know I think she's warming up to you guys," Jenna said. "And that come back probably scored you a few brownie points in her book."

"What about yours?" Kevin asked in a low voice close to her ears so that only she could hear.

"No," she replied looking at his now hurt face. "You don't need brownie points with me. I already like you," she said before giving him a peck on the cheek and walking to Aina's car. Kevin followed behind her towards his car with a goofy smile on his face.

When they entered McDonald's Aina, Larissa, Joe, Nick and Frankie went straight for a booth that could only fit 4 people, 5 if they squeezed Frankie in. Frankie sat between Joe and Larissa on the cushioned seat. Aina sat across from Joe and Nick across from Larissa in chairs that were connected to the tables that could swivel around a bit.

"Umm… guys, what about us?" Kevin asked.

"Well…" Frankie said first.

"We thought since you two are technically on a date," Aina continued.

"And that you haven't had any alone time yet," Nick added.

"So you two should sit together," Larissa proceeded after.

"By yourselves," finished Joe.

"I don't have a problem with that," Jenna said turning to Kevin, who lead her to a two person table.

"They really like each other," Joe said mostly to himself.

"You're not getting jealous are you?" Aina asked him.

"Huh? No of course not," Joe said. "No offense to Jenna, but she's not really my type."

"And what exactly is your type, Mr… umm… sorry what's your last name?" Larissa asked.

"Jonas," Frankie answered for Joe.

"Ah well, what exactly is you type, Mr. Jonas?"

"Umm… nice, smart, maybe someone who likes to run," Joe started ticking off.

"A girl who doesn't mind being in a relationship with a big kid that sometimes talks before he thinks and talks to sock puppets," Nick interjected.

"Nick I think you should go get our food," Joe said slightly upset that Nick said that in front of Aina.

"Yeah lets go order our food Nick. Frankie why don't you come with us. What do you two want?" Larissa asked so that Joe and Aina could be alone for a little bit.

After giving Larissa and Nick their orders the two were left it awkward silence.

"So, Aina…" Joe said to break the ice, "that's an interesting name."

"Well, actually that's my middle name, I've never really liked my first name and my family and friends have been calling me Aina since I could remember."

"Okay now it's killing me. What's your first name?"

"My first name is Meredith. It means protector of the sea, which is ironic since I really don't like the beach that much."

"And what does Aina mean?"

"It means happiness and joy."

"Sweet," Joe said as they both had a little chuckle.

"So, do you really talk to sock puppets?" Aina asked.

"Uh… it was a while ago."

"That's so cute," she commented. "I know I'm probably the last person to say this, and Larissa and Jenna would agree with that, but it's good to have a fun time just goofing around. You know like doing things 'cause you feel like it and not because it's what you're supposed to do or what people expect of you."

"So how often do you talk to sock puppets? Metaphorically speaking of course," Joe laughed.

"Once a year… if I'm lucky."

"What? So when was the last time you just did whatever you wanted for fun?"

"You mean before I 'macked' on Frankie and told Kevin to step up his game?" Aina asked sarcastically tapping her chin in mock thought. "I'd say… I don't know."

"That's it? 'Macking' on Frankie and 'I don't know?' You've got to be kidding me," Joe said surprised. "After hearing what you said to Kevin I totally thought you'd be a little more laid back."

"So what are we talking about?" Larissa asked as she, Nick, and Frankie came back with their food.

"When was the last time I did something for just the heck of it?" Aina asked Larissa.

"You mean in the 5th grade when you decided to see if super glue would really keep your fingers stuck together?"

"See," Aina said. "And it doesn't, if you wanted to know. I was able to separate my fingers and it doesn't hurt at all… but that doesn't mean you should do it," she said pointedly to Frankie.

"No wait there was that time in the 10th grade when we had one of our team bonding things at a karaoke place," Larissa said as an afterthought. "You didn't have to go, and no one expected you to, but you did anyway."

"Well you haven't lived until you've had a day 'o fun with the Jonas boys," Nick said sharing a high 5 with Joe.

"Jonas," Aina said in thought. "Where have I heard that name before?"

"Less than 10 minutes ago when I asked and Frankie told me," Larissa said poking a little fun at Aina's airhead moment.

"No I've heard it somewhere else before," said and thought for a few seconds. "TBWTLNJ!" She said when a figurative light bulb went on in Aina's head. After getting a couple of odd looks from everyone she said, "_Those Boys With The Last Name of Jonas_ it's a band. I'm pretty sure their last name really is Jonas. Any relation?"

"I don't think so, but that would be totally cool. We could get hook ups at concerts and stuff," Nick joked.

After about an hour of eating and light conversation they were ready to leave.

"I guess it's time to make sure the ladies get home okay," Kevin said coming over to the group. "Don't worry Aina we're just going to follow you guys home so that I can properly walk my date to her doorstep. And we won't come back to murder or rob you guys or anything," he joked causing everyone to laugh, even Aina herself.

"Oh, you catch on quick Jonas," Larissa said.

"Just make sure you keep those kinds of sarcastic comments to yourself when I'm angry," Aina warned as she stood up so that she was at her full height or 5'3". "I do have a black belt in karate."

"Cute and tough, I think I'll keep her," Joe said half jokingly, throwing his arm around Aina's shoulders.

"Whatever guys let's just go," Jenna said before heading toward the exit with Kevin at her side.

Aina parked her car in her drive way and Kevin parked on the street. Kevin then went with Jenna to take her home across the street, Nick and Frankie walked Larissa to her house next door to Jenna's home, and Joe happily walked Aina to her door.

"Wow, you guys live next to each other too?" Joe asked.

"It just worked out that way. We had nothing to do with it." After an slightly awkward pause Aina continued to say, "Well, it was nice meeting you," as she extended her hand. Instead Joe opened his arms and gave her a hug instead. She hugged him back and just like earlier that night with Kevin and Jenna, this hug seemed longer than usual hugs, but neither were complaining.

"It was nice meeting you too," Joe said when they finally parted. He took a few steps backwards and gave her a little wave, before turning and walking to the car.

_Those two are falling pretty fast for those Jonas boys_, Larissa thought as she saw her two friends enter their respective houses.

That night Jenna and Aina entered their home with a smile on both their faces.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **If you see any typos or something please let me know. I hate it when I have to correct things in my head. I know I'm not a great writer and I'm pretty sure I've looked over this story a 100 times to make sure things weren't off, but I'm only human. Thank you to everyone that's reading by the way. It's nice to know I don't completely suck at writing stories. :D

Also thanks to musicmylife1993 for reviewing on almost every chapter. I really appreciate it. :D And thanks Loretta for... thinking my fic is juicy. Hahahahaha. You're awesome Loretta I effing love you... non-sexually of course. lol :P

**Chapter 7 Shopping**

"_It was nice meeting you too," Joe said when they finally parted. He leaned in slightly, his lips inching closer to hers._

"AAAAIIIIIIINNNNNNAAAAAA!!" Jenna said jumping on Aina's sleeping form waking her from her dream.

_A week later and he's still on my mind. Get out, get out, get out,_ Aina mentally complained. "Ugg. That hurt you cow," She said without much enthusiasm. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to wake you," Jenna said a bit too cheerily at 7:30 in the morning. "Come on, Larissa's downstairs talking to your mom, the three of us are gonna get coffee, then go shopping so that you have warm clothes for London."

"Fine, just get off me and let me get ready," Aina said only willing to get up for some Starbucks.

Jenna headed downstairs to the kitchen where Lydia, Aina's mom, was finishing up her homemade coffee.

"Is she up?" Lydia asked Jenna.

"Yes Auntie." The girls always called each other's parents auntie and uncle.

"Wow, that's a record. It only took you 2 minutes. Well, I'm off to work," Lydia walked over to the staircase. "Aina I'm going to work now!" She yelled to Aina.

"Okay! Bye!" Aina yelled back.

"Bye girls have fun shopping," Lydia said.

"We will don't worry," Jenna said.

"Yeah we'll even have enough fun for you too," Larissa said with a light smile before Lydia left the house.

Ten minutes later the girls found themselves in a nearby Starbucks sitting at one of the tables.

"I don't know what I want," Aina said to herself out loud as Larissa sat there making one of her lists.

"Do you really need to make a list for shopping?" Jenna asked. "I mean I know you make lists for just about everything, but shopping? We'll just get whatever looks good… for Aina of course."

"We do need a list. Isn't the weather different in London, like doesn't it get really cold during the winter? So we need a list to make sure she has different types of jackets and shoes and… you know what just let me make my list," Larissa said semi-disgruntled.

"I guess I'm not the only one that needs some coffee," Aina said jokingly.

_But I'll be there forever, you will see that it's better,_ Jenna's phone sang indicating an incoming call.

"Hello," Jenna greeted.

"Hi Kevin!" Aina yelled from the other side of the table.

"How do you know it's Kevin?" Larissa asked.

"Well, that wasn't her ring tone before," Aina started, "and I know she wouldn't put that song for anyone else."

-- -- -- --

"Hey I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out today," Kevin said into his phone.

"Hi Kevin," Nick, Joe, and Kevin heard a soft female voice say from their corner table in Starbucks. They looked around before Joe spotted Aina sitting at a table talking to someone he couldn't see. He tapped Kevin on the arm and pointed her way.

"Hold on Jenna," Kevin said into his phone as all three boys walked over to the table with their drinks.

"What, no 'Hey Joe, you lookin pretty fly today,' I see how it is," Joe said when they were right by their table.

Putting his phone in his pocket Kevin asked, "Mind if we join you girls?"

"Sure," Larissa said as the girls made room for them to sit. "That looks good, Joe. What is it?" Larissa asked referring to his drink.

"Ummm… it's a… strawberries and crème," he said almost forgetting what it was called.

"Ooo, I think I'll get that," Larissa said getting up and going to the line.

"And I'll get something else. Want anything Jenna?" Aina asked before getting Jenna's order and going to the line too.

"So what are you guys doing up so early on a Saturday?" Nick asked.

"Well we wanted to get an early start before a full day of shopping," Jenna said.

"Girls and shopping, of course," Joe said.

"Don't let Aina hear you say that, she hates shopping, but since we're going shopping because of her she has to come."

"Why do you _have_ to go shopping?" Nick asked.

"Cause Aina's going to London and she's going to need a few coats and stuff," Larissa said a little more awake than she was a few minutes before.

"Really? For summer vacation?" Joe asked a little upset that she might not be around for the rest of the summer.

"Umm… no, actually I have an internship over there for this fall semester."

"Really?!" Joe said almost choking on his drink

"Well, this morning is filled with quite a few coincidences now isn't it," Kevin said.

"What are you talking about?" Jenna inquired.

"Well, the 6 of us being in the same Starbucks at the same time for one," Kevin started

"And I have an internship this fall in London too," Joe added after. _This is too good to be true,_ Joe thought. "Did they tell you where your interning at?"

"I think it's a record company. I can't remember what it's called though," Aina said trying to think of the name. "I think it's something like Fat fish…"

"You mean Tight Tiger Records?" Joe interrupted.

"Yeah that's it! How did I get Fat Fish?" Aina laughed along with the others.

"That's where I'm interning too!" Joe said as he and Aina got absorbed into their own conversation about the time they were going to have in London.

Jenna motioned the other three to move in closer so that Joe and Aina couldn't hear what she had to say, "You know it could get pretty cold in London in the winter. I guess they don't have to worry when they get too cold, if you know what I mean."

-- -- -- --

All six of them went to the mall after finishing their coffee. When they got there Nick saw some of his friends from school and ended up hanging out with them in the arcade.

"Teenage boys in the arcade," Larissa said pensively.

"That's where we always went to look for guys in high school," Jenna said in a joking manner, but held a lot of truth.

"And that's where we were hoping girls would come looking for us in high school," Kevin added on in jokingly, but also holding a lot of truth, causing all five of them to laugh.

"Oh lets go into that store!" Jenna said excitedly pulling Aina into Forever 21.

"You guys can just sit out here if you want," Larissa said to the two guys feeling bad for them.

"We don't mind really," Kevin said pulling Joe as he grudgingly went into the store.

When they got into the store Jenna was looking through a rack of clothes in front of the dressing rooms.

"I sent her in there with some clothes. No jackets though. I don't think there are a lot of jackets since it's the summer and we're in California," Jenna said as they walked towards her.

"Jenna these clothes are way too tight," Aina said from behind the closed door.

"That's only because you always get clothes one size too big," Jenna and Larissa said at the same time.

"And I have no problem with that."

"Just come out here and let us see," Jenna ordered before they heard some grumbling and the door opened.

"Wow," Joe unintentionally said loud and clear for the other 4 to hear causing Aina to blush a little bit.

"You should get that baby doll top. Joe seems to like it," Larissa said slightly teasing the two.

"Yeah and look at what it does to accentuate your B-cup breasts," Jenna added to Aina's torment.

Aina folded her arms across said B-cup breasts as Kevin turned to Joe and said, "You know maybe we should just wait outside," and proceeded to pull a still mesmerized Joe to the benches.

"I hate you guys," Aina hissed so that Kevin and Joe couldn't hear her.

"What? It's not like he was looking at your breasts anyway," Larissa said. "Trust me, I was watching his reaction. He seems to really like you."

"Ugg! Whatever I'm gonna try on the other stuff, but you guys don't get to see or decide which one I'm going to buy, so ha!" Aina said in a lame retaliation to the torture they just put her through.

"Fine. I'm gonna go look at other stores to look for jackets. I'll call you guys if and when I find one," Larissa said.

"What's the fun in that?" Jenna asked Larissa's retreating back.

"Well the fun will happen when the shopping is done with," Larissa said. "You may be having fun, but the guys and Aina aren't. The faster we get this done, the sooner we can _all_ have a good time TOGETHER," she emphasized the word together as she left the store.

"So do you like him?" Jenna asked through the door.

"What are you talking about?" Aina played dumb.

"Oh don't give me that. I'm talking about Joe," Jenna said while looking through the store doorway at the two boys talking on the other side.

"I don't know," Aina said honestly. "I mean he's really cute and he seems fun to hang out with… I just, don't know."

"Maybe you should think about it. You know maybe even give him a chance. You guys will be spending a whole semester in London after all. Things could happen."

"Jenna, we're gonna be working together. Kind of like co-workers. You don't dip your pen in the company ink," Aina said as she came out with two clusters of clothes handing one off to Jenna saying, "I don't like those."

"Oh so you do like him," Jenna said as she stuck the clothes in some random rack.

"Why would you say that?" Aina put the clothes on the counter for the girl to ring up.

"Because you kept that baby doll shirt that caused him to say, 'Wow,'" Jenna said with a dreamy look on her face causing both Aina and the cashier to laugh.

"Okay… maybe I do," Aina said while rolling her eyes. "But the pen rule still applies."

Aina's phone beeped a few times indicating a new text message. She flipped her phone open while walking out of the store and read Larissa's text that said, _I found jackets! Come to Macy's_.

"Next stop Macy's guys. Hopefully it'll be our last and we can hang out and do something actually fun," Aina said directing them towards Macy's.

Kevin and Jenna walked behind Joe and Aina. While walking to Macy's, which was on the other side of the mall, Kevin chanced a side glance to Jenna. She noticed, but tried to hide the smile that was threatening to come out. Kevin noticed and walked a little closer to Jenna eventually getting enough courage to hold her hand. Right at that moment Aina turned to look at the two walking behind.

"I believe they're holding hands for the first time," she said to Joe. He turned around to look and saw them holding hands with small smiles on their faces sneaking little glances toward each other.

"They look like middle school kids on their first date or something," he commented.

"Well it's cute," she said as they walked into Macy's. "Hey don't you need a new jacket or something for London?"

_I do, but we can't afford it right now,_ Joe thought to himself. "Oh umm… well before we moved here we lived in Jersey. You know cold weather and stuff... and I still have a few really good jackets laying around the house."

"Oh that's good, you're lucky you don't have to go through this torture."

"Let me hold those bags for you while you go looking for jackets," Joe offered to ensure that they get off topic.

"Are you sure? You don't have to."

"No really I don't mind, go ahead."

"Okay thanks," Aina said before handing her bags off to Joe and walked over to Larissa to look for jackets.

"You sure do like him," Larissa stated matter of factly.

"Can we talk about this when we're not within 100 yards of him and his brothers?" Aina pleaded.

"Fine. Sleep over at my house then. We'll tell Jenna later."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Okay so I went back and change all the Ania's to Aina's. Hopefully I got them all. Thanks for telling me iliketodraw. Also, no I'm not updating them at the same time. I'm done posting it actually. I just thought I'd post a chapter a day on here... just because. Ha ha. You can go find and read it if you want to go through all the mess over there... if it hasn't been deleted.

I thought I'd mention that there are 32 chapters in this fic. Due to "popular" demand I'm trying to write a sequal or spin off type of thing, but I'm lacking creativity. I've just started Chapter 2 for that, but I can already tell that I've reached my writing capability peak with this story. It makes me sad. Oh well on with the story!

**Chapter 8 Harry Potter Movie Marathon and a Second of Barney**

After the shopping Aina, Jenna, and Larissa headed back home with Kevin, Joe, and Nick following them. They decided to head to Larissa's house and just watch a movie and hang out there. Larissa pulled up in her driveway as Kevin parked his car on the street.

"I'm gonna go home and put my stuff in my room. I'll be back in 2 minutes," Aina said before walking across the street to her house.

"Welcome to my home boys," Larissa said as they entered her foyer. "Make yourselves at home, but don't make too much of a mess."

"This is a really nice house Larissa," Kevin commented looking through to the kitchen with it's marble top island in the middle and fancy little kitchen gadgets.

"Thanks! But this is nothing. You should see Aina's house," Larissa ushered everyone into the living room.

_Hmmm… Aina must be loaded if her house looks better than this. Maybe she wouldn't go for a guy like me,_ Joe thought as he sat down on one side of the couch sandwiching Jenna between himself and Kevin. He looked across the coffee table to the entertainment center filled with video games and DVD's.

"So what do you guys want to watch?" Larissa asked everyone as she sat in the love seat putting her feet up on the coffee table, while Nick sat on the recliner across from her.

Jenna grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. "Maybe there's something on."

"Girlie Imma raid your frig," Aina said as she walked through the front door going straight for the kitchen.

"Get something for us too!" Larissa yelled.

"Assistance please!" They all heard her yell from the kitchen.

"I'll go," both Nick and Joe said at the same time.

"Both of you vamanos!" Aina ordered.

Joe and Nick walked in the kitchen and were immediately met with a few bags of chips, some cookies, a plate of brownies, and three family sized bottles of soda.

"Geez girl you can really eat," Joe said as he walked to the living room with his arms full making Aina giggle.

"Umm… Aina, I'm a diabetic," Nick said looking at all the sweets Joe was walking away with.

"Oh well… those brownies are made with a sugar substitute, I don't know if you're allowed to eat that, but if you are they taste really good, there's diet soda in the frig, and I'm making popcorn."

"Those should be fine I think," Nick said as he reached for the diet soda in the refrigerator.

"We still need to pick a movie," Jenna announced as she looked through the DVD's.

"How about some Harry Potter?" Aina said in her fake Oliver Wood accent as she set the popcorn down on the table and sat down next to Larissa.

"Oh yeah let's watch that! Emma Watson's hot," Joe said excited.

When the first movie was over Aina went into the kitchen to cook some real food.

"It's past lunch time and I want some real food. Larissa do you have rice?" Aina asked as she walked through the foyer.

"Yeah we have half a pot left," Larissa said.

"Time for _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_," Jenna said before attempting to speak parseltongue.

"Ha! She may not talk to sock puppets, but she talks gibberish," Nick said making fun of Jenna.

"Well," Jenna scoffed before scoffing again to buy time and think of a comeback. "Well, you have a fro." This caused everyone to laugh.

"That's why we call him the fro bro," Joe said causing everyone to laugh even harder.

"You know it wasn't really that funny," Aina said walking in from the kitchen with a bowl of vegetarian chili and rice in her hands. Everyone continued to laugh, except Joe.

_Ouch. That was a burn to the old ego,_ he thought. "So what are you eating?"

"Chili and rice. I was hoping for some bean-less chili with meat, but I forgot that Larissa only likes the vegetarian chili… with beans. What some?"

"Sure," Joe said reaching for her fork.

She pulled her bowl away. "Well there's more in the microwave," she said as if he was a little crazy and everyone laughed. "Another thing you need to know about me, other than I'm always hungry is I don't really like to share my food. A community bowl of chips and dip, fine, but my own personal bowl of chili, I think not," Aina said sarcastically and shoveling a good fork full of chili and rice into her mouth.

"You have to be pretty special to share food with Aina," Jenna said. "Even we don't get to sometimes… seriously." Aina snickered at her own little odd behavior.

_She's so pretty when she smiles. And she'll share her food with me, I'm gonna be that special person for Aina,_ Joe thought to himself as the second Harry Potter movie started.

Nick was slightly drifting off to sleep despite it being around 1:00 in the afternoon. When Aina said with much enthusiasm, along with the mother Weasley, in accent and all, "Where HAVE you been?" Nick was startled out of his light sleep and awoke with a snort that had everyone in the room erupt in laughter.

"When he's **really** sleeping he sleeps like a rock and you need like, 2 hours to wake him up," Kevin explained as Nick sat up a little more and proceeded to watch the movie.

Jenna continuing to imitate Harry in speaking parseltougune before Kevin took her away to the kitchen. Joe was now sitting with Aina in the love seat, while Larissa laid down on the couch, Nick still in the recliner. The four discussed what their patronus' would be when the first lake scene came on in the third movie.

"I'd be a stallion," Nick said before showing off his guns.

"Dang boy, if they made 15 year olds like you when I was fifteen, my grades wouldn't have been as good," Aina said truthfully.

"It's true," Larissa said having a little laugh. "I'm guessing a horse for me too. Ooo, or maybe a dolphin!"

"Lioness for me," Aina said. "What about you Joe?"

"Ummm… Barney."

"Joe, Barney isn't an animal. He was a dinosaur," Nick said.

"I don't think dinosaurs count 'cause their extinct, do they?" Larissa asked. Aina gave her a shrug.

"Well… a puppy then because I'm cute and loveable," Joe said turning to Aina and gave her puppy dog eyes, making her laugh a little.

There wasn't much talking after that. Kevin and Jenna were still in the kitchen, Joe howled, but not because there was a werewolf, but because Emma was "totally hot," and Nick fell asleep in the recliner, even thought it wasn't reclined. When they put the fourth movie in Joe gaped at Hermione in her "Cinderella moment," Larissa swooned every time Cedric Diggory came on screen, and Aina cried at the end when Amos kept saying, "That's my son. That's my boy."

"This part always gets to her," Larissa said.

"It's just so sad," Aina explained laughing slightly for her silliness, but still crying real tears for a fictional character and his father.

Joe reached placing his left arm around her and pulled her into a hug which she greatly accepted. Joe leaned back a little and Aina leaned with him her right hand going around his back and her head resting on his chest as they continued to watch the end of the fourth movie.

Larissa looked at the two discreetly. _Mhm… those two are totally gonna hook up in London._

Just as the credits began to roll Kevin and Jenna came back into the living room trying to tame their hair. Larissa and Aina sat up immediately, pressing their lips together trying not to laugh at their messy hair.

"Mom wants up to come home," Kevin told Joe while trying to wake Nick up.

"But it's only 6:00 and there's one more movie," Joe said as he and the other two girls tried to contain their giggles at Jenna and Kevin's make-out hair.

"It doesn't matter, mom wants us home, so we're going home," Kevin said sternly as Nick finally began to wake up.

"Nice hair," was all he said when he woke up. The other three couldn't contain themselves as they burst out laughing. Larissa lost some of the redness that appeared on her face from keeping in her laughter.

Jenna bit her bottom lip before looking at Kevin. They both blushed a little and looked away.

"Come on guys we really need to go," Kevin said as he pulled Nick, still half asleep, onto his feet and headed towards the doorway.

Nick said his good bye's to the girls and sat in the back seat. Larissa did the same with the boys and headed into the house.

"Well tonight was fun," Aina heard Jenna say to Kevin from behind her.

"I would hate to know how they got hair like that if they weren't having fun," Joe said quietly enough for only Aina to hear, making her giggle.

"Thanks for letting me use you as a tissue earlier."

"Any time, really."

"Okay well I'll see you later then," Aina said before any awkward silences could come about.

"Yeah see you later," he said leaning in for a hug. Looked up to see Kevin and Jenna kissing. When he let Aina go, he leaned in slightly…


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews you guys. Ummm... do what? -shrugs- Oh well, here's the next chapter. Oh!! Haha I'm slow. I just read the beginning of the chapter. He's leaning in slightly. Pft... I'm such a dork. Okay NOW here's the next chapter.

**Chapter 9 Late night talks**

"_Yeah see you later," he said leaning in for a hug. Looked up to see Kevin and Jenna kissing. When he let Aina go, he leaned in slightly…_ before kissing her on the cheek. "Goodnight," he said in a low voice and got into the passenger seat.

Aina just stood there with a small smile on her face. Jenna, on cloud nine, walked over and stood next to Aina and they both watched as the boys drove off.

"I think I'm in love," Jenna sighed before heading in the Johnson house. Aina chuckled a little and followed after.

"So are we gonna talk about your love lives now?" Larissa said as they came through the door.

"Well, I'm sure you already know what happened between Kevin and me in the kitchen," Jenna said walking into the living room and falling onto the couch.

"Lets just hope all clothes stayed on, all buttons stayed buttoned, and all zippers stayed zipped," Larissa said collapsing onto the love seat.

"Yeah 'cause, I mean, that's the kitchen. People cook and eat in there you know?" Aina said sitting in the recliner. "Also! You didn't mention to Larissa what you said outside."

Larissa popped up from laying down and said, "And what was that?!"

Aina put a dreamy expression on her face and said in a slightly higher voice than usual, "I think I'm in love."

"What!? You've known each other for like…" Larissa started calculating in her head.

"A little over a year since we started talking on the message board," Jenna said.

"Don't you think it's a little early to even _think_ you're in love?" Larissa asked as Aina nodded her head. "I mean you guys just officially met this could all be physical attraction for all you know."

"Well, we're exclusive now, so we'll see what happens. What about you little Miss I'm-cuddling-with-Joe-Jonas?" Jenna asked. The other two were going to ask about the "exclusive" part, but Jenna just said, "Nope, no changing the subject now that we're on a new one. Just answer the question."

"Actually I'd like to know about this too," Larissa added.

"What? Nothing happened. I mean he just held me as I cried. Cried over some stupid movie about wizards, at that. He probably thinks I'm some kind of nut for crying over the death of a fictional character, under fictional circumstances, and out of pity for the fictional father that lost his fictional son because of the fictional circumstances!" Aina rambled on about what happened earlier and laid back in the recliner.

After Larissa stopped laughing at her friends expense she said, "Okay so lets examine this shall we? You cried… over something you think is stupid, you're ashamed that you cried… but only because Joe saw you, and now you hope he doesn't thing you're weird."

"I think someone's falling," Jenna said in a sing song voice.

"Wha… I… No… Maybe?" Aina couldn't complete a full sentence, sounding a little hopeless.

"Oh my gosh!" Larissa and Jenna squealed.

"My little girl is growing up, putting away the books, and realizing there's a male species," Jenna said lightly teasing.

"Ha ha ha, that was so funny," Aina said sarcastically.

"Okay well what's gonna happen now?" Larissa asked.

"I don't know. I'm definitely not gonna do anything. I don't even know if he likes me. Did you see how he was fawning over Emma Watson?" Aina said.

"Aina," Jenna whined. "You have to do something. It's not like he's gonna run into Emma Watson in London and fall in love with her. Flirt with him a little bit."

"You wanted me to run into Tom Felton?" Jenna laughed at herself since what Aina said was true. "And besides, I don't know how to flirt, you know that."

"Oh you know, just compliment him sometimes, touch him… appropriately of course, and act girly," Jenna said.

"You two of all people should know that I don't act girly for anyone. And… I don't… _touch _people," Aina said a little unnerved while talking about this. "Arg!" She said standing up and started pacing. "I've never had a boyfriend, I've never thought about having a boyfriend, and I honestly thought I was gonna grow old alone. And you know what? I was okay with that! Now… we're gonna be in London together. I'm gonna be so distracted."

"I can't believe you're worried about being distracted. I would love to be distracted if I were in your position. And besides, Miss Pessimist, I was always positive you'd get a boyfriend sooner or later. I just thought that you would be a little more optimistic about it," Jenna said.

"Aina, you're so pretty and smart, there were a lot of guys that liked you back in high school, you just never noticed," Larissa informed.

"You don't even know if Joe likes me."

"Of course he likes you! He wouldn't have been holding you tonight if he didn't," Jenna said.

"He was just probably being nice. You know what? Can you guys stop putting these thoughts in my head. Can we just, not talk about this anymore… please?" Aina said finally sitting down.

"Okay," Larissa agreed.

"Fine," Jenna said as she turned on the TV to watch something on the Disney channel.

-- -- -- --

"So you gonna fix your hair before we go inside?" Joe asked his brother with a smile on his face as they sat in the car sitting in the Jonas driveway.

"Shut up," Kevin said as he finally got his hair exactly how it was when he left the house.

"So did you ask her to be your girlfriend?" Nick asked as they got out of the car.

"Of course he did, why else would he have make-out hair?" Joe said nudging his brother.

"Hey boys, go get washed up. Dinners in 30 minutes," their mom, Denise, said as the boys passed by the kitchen.

"Okay mom," they all said simultaneously, each giving her a hug and kiss.

All three boys went into Kevin and Joe's room.

"So Joe, what about you?" Kevin asked.

"What are you talking about?" Joe asked with a small smile on his face.

"Don't act dumb, Joe."

"He doesn't have to act Kevin, it just comes naturally, doesn't it Joe?" Nick said jokingly.

"Wow Nick you're hilarious. Now get out of our room," Joe said.

"Aww come on man, it was just a joke. Now what happened?"

"Yeah come on Joe I saw you guys holding each other when I came in the living room."

"What? You were like... cuddling?" Nick asked surprised. "Since when do you cuddle?"

"She was crying 'cause some guy died in the movie and I couldn't just sit there while she cried. So, I held her," Joe said remembering the feeling of her arms around him, her head resting on his chest, and the smell of lavender that was emitting off of her.

"Oh man, and I thought I had it bad," Kevin chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Joe asked.

"What do you mean what is he talking about?" Nick answered. "Just look at you! You like her."

Joe sighed, "And so what if I do? It's not like anything is gonna happen."

"Why not?" Nick asked. "Nothing's ever stopped you from acting like a weirdo for a girl before."

"Well she's like… perfect and I'm… well, I talk to sock puppets," Joe said as he started playing with his hands.

"Perfect? Joe no one's perfect, you know that," Kevin said.

"Well she's just so smart, pretty, smells so good, and sometimes she kinda floats when she walks," Joe said as his mind began to wander a little bit.

"And the problem is?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, if she's so 'perfect' then wouldn't she at least give you a chance if you asked her out?" Kevin added.

"But why would she want to go out with a guy like me? Some lower class that came here from Jersey that has to use his older brothers old coats because his family can't afford to buy him new ones," Joe said getting a little upset, still not looking up from his hands.

"Joe I really don't think Aina thinks so low of you," Kevin said getting up from his bed to sit next to Joe. "She's a good person and I don't think our family budget will influence her decision to date you."

"Boys it's time for dinner," Paul, their father, said from the bottom of the staircase.

During dinner all of the boys talked about their day. All of them, except for Joe. When Denise asked if he was feeling well he just said, "I'm find mom, just a little tired. That's all." She knew he was lying, but didn't pry.

_Poor guy, I've never seen him like this,_ Kevin thought as he watched Joe in his miserable state.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 The Parsonage**

Two days past since the Harry Potter movie marathon night and Joe was still wallowing in his sadness. He was sitting in front of the TV in his pajamas eating Coco Puffs.

"Joe why don't you go for a run or something? You used to go on runs all the time. Now all you've been doing is sitting around the house for the past few days," Denise suggested to her son.

"I don't really feel like it mom. Maybe tomorrow."

"Okay sweetie," she said before kissing the top of his head and heading to the laundry room.

Kevin came down the stairs and sat next to Joe. He saw Joe was still in his pajamas. _He looks like a townie,_ Kevin thought to himself before saying, "Umm, you might want to change."

"Why's that?" Joe asked as he shoveled a large spoonful of Coco Puffs into his mouth.

Kevin waited till Joe swallowed then said, "Because I asked the girls to come over."

"What!?" Joe asked getting up and almost spilling his cereal. "Why would you do that? Now she's gonna see where we live. I haven't showered in two days, she's gonna think I'm a slob!"

"So go take a shower they should be here in 15 minutes."

Joe then ran up the stairs to shower while Kevin took Joe's forgotten bowl of cereal and put it in the sink.

"Kevin, what's going on with Joe?" Denise came into the room with a basket filled with freshly dried clothes.

"Oh well… it's really not my place to tell." After getting a pleading look from his mom Kevin continued to say, "It's really nothing, but Joe thinks it is and it's really got him down. Don't worry mom he'll be okay, I'm looking out for him."

"Okay sweetie," she said and gave him a motherly kiss on the cheek.

"Oh mom, umm, my… girlfriend's coming over with a couple of her friends. I hope that's okay."

"As long as I get to meet her of course," she said with a smile.

"Of course," Kevin repeated.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Kevin answered.

"Good after noon ladies," Kevin greeted the girls. "Come on in."

"Your hair's curly," Aina said a bit surprised.

"Yeah I usually straighten it, but I thought I'd change it up a bit today," Kevin explained earning him nods from the girls.

"You look good with curls," Jenna said before giving him a kiss. "I'm sure you look good with anything."

"Hey Joe," Larissa said as Joe came down the stairs with his hair still wet and curling a little bit.

"You all have curls," Aina said with as much surprise as she did earlier.

"Well mine are more of waves, but yeah," Joe confirmed.

"You girls hungry?" Kevin asked looking right at Aina.

"Why are you looking at me?" Everyone gave Aina an are-you-serious look. "Okay fine I know I'm always eating. And no, I'm not hungry. I just ate before coming here."

"Hello ladies," Denise said coming into the living room.

"Guys, this is my mom," Kevin said with his hand around Denise's shoulders. "And mom," he continued removing his arm from her shoulders and walked to the girls and pointed respectively to them, "this is Larissa, Aina, and my girlfriend, Jenna." Kevin placed his arm around Jenna's waist, gave it a squeeze and kissed her temple.

"Awww…" Larissa and Aina said at the same time.

"Well it was lovely to meet you girls. Unfortunately, a mothers work is never done, even on her day off of work. I have a lot of things to do around the house and then Nick and Frankie will be coming with me to the grocery store later," Denise said the last part more to her son's than to the girls.

"We completely understand Mrs. Jonas," Aina said and with that Denise went into the laundry room once again. "I see where you get your awesome hair from," Aina said.

"What's with you and hair today?" Larissa asked.

"What? I've only seen Nick and Frankie with curls. It's new to me," Aina explained.

"Speaking of Frankie," Kevin said as Frankie came up the stairs from the basement.

"AINA!!" Frankie yelled.

"FRANKIE!" Aina yelled back holding out her arms as he ran to her and gave her a big hug. "I've missed you buddy."

"Let's go play in the basement! We've got video games," Frankie pulled Aina towards the door he just came out of.

The six of them went to the basement where there was a foosball table, pool table, and a PS2. Nick was sitting on the couch playing on the PS2.

"Oh hey guys. Didn't know you were coming," Nick greeted.

"Hey Nick," Jenna said before Kevin led her over to the other couch so that they could have time to themselves.

"We didn't know we were coming either," Larissa said. "But this is better. We probably would have just sat around the house doing nothing."

"Or Jenna would drag us to the mall," Aina added.

"Aina come and sit next to me. I'll show you how to play," Frankie said. For the next hour Joe, Nick, and Frankie helped Aina and Larissa learn how to play a few games.

"Nick, Frankie time to go," Denise called from upstairs.

"Coming mom," Nick called back. "Come on Frank lets go."

"So Joe," Larissa said turning to him, "you're alone with two girls, what do you do?" She wiggled her eye brows.

Joe laughed before saying, "I dunno, foosball tournament?" This caused the three to laugh.

_She's original, never trying to fit in. She's got a way to always go against the grain_ Larissa's phone sang.

"Oh sorry, it's Lauri. I gotta take this," Larissa excused herself and sat at the top of the staircase to talk to Lauri.

Joe and Aina were left there in awkward silence thinking about the things that were going through their mind two nights before.

_Jenna said to compliment him. Oh man I totally suck at this! Compliment, compliment, think of a compliment. HIS HAIR!_ Aina thought to herself.

"Do you know that song?" Joe asked before she could compliment him. "You know Larissa's ring tone. I've never heard it before and it sounds good."

"Umm it's called 'Underdog' by TBWTLNJ. You know that band that has the same last name as you guys?" Aina replied.

"Oh… I really need to check those guys out," and with that they were back to an awkward silence. _Come on Joe think of something to talk about. You can do this, just talk to her,_ Joe coached himself.

_Do I really want to comment on his hair?_ Aina questioned herself. She looked over at Jenna and Kevin and saw them in a deep make-out session. She then looked over at Larissa and she was giggling at whatever Lauri was saying. When she looked at Joe he was looking at pretty much anything, but her.

"Your hair looks really nice wavy like that," she decided to say.

"Thanks," Joe said giving her a small smile.

_Why am I so lame?_ Aina asked herself.

_Come on she just commented you on your hair, you gotta say something back,_ Joe thought.

"Are you excited about London?" Aina asked.

"Yeah, totally," Joe answered. "Are you a music major?"

"No, business."

"So why are you interning at a record studio?" Joe asked getting into the conversation.

"Well, a part of the business program is to take an internship. This was one of the internships available and Jenna convinced me to apply for this one because its in London. So I applied and thankfully I got it," Aina explained. "So I'm guessing _you're_ a music major?"

"Yeah I am. So is Kevin. I'm not sure what Nick's gonna do, but he's pretty good with music."

"So what exactly do you want to do? Musically I mean."

"I mostly just want to be in the studio. You know just producing and stuff. I'm not much of a singer, but I do write songs sometimes and I do know how to play a couple instruments."

"Like?"

"Guitar and piano mostly."

"Wow, maybe you could play a song for me some time?" Aina asked in a softer tone scooting a little closer to him on the couch.

"Yeah, maybe I will, in London or something," Joe said finally looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Hey guys," Larissa started getting everyone's attention, "let's go do something. I don't wanna stay indoors all day."

"Let's go to Disneyland!" Jenna said standing up.

"Umm… we would love to, but we're kinda running low on funds," Kevin said a little nervous looking at Joe who was looking at the floor.

"Oh no it's okay my dad gets passes from one of his clients. He's some kind of important manager there or something," Jenna said bouncing on the heels of her feet.

"What does your dad do?" Kevin asked.

"He's a general contractor. I guess this guy really liked how my dad handled things that he decided to send us Disney passes every couple months, and they're usually good for the year. So, since we haven't been in Cali since Christmas we probably have a bunch at the house, enough for Nick and Frankie too."

"Okay, we'll just wait for them to come home," Kevin said and pulled Jenna onto his lap for another make-out session.

"Does she taste like chocolates or something?" Aina asked jokingly earning her a laugh from Kevin and the others as Jenna turned around to give her a glare. Aina just put on a large fake smile and turned towards the TV. "You know I feel kinda weird being in here," She said after a while.

"Why?" Joe asked. _It's probably not as glamorous as you're used to,_ he thought slipping back into his slump.

"Well it's a parsonage and I hate going to church," Joe's head snapped up surprised she didn't say anything about how it looks. Thinking he was shocked because she doesn't like going to church she continued, "But I do believe in God! It's just I've always been so busy with school and stuff that I always thought it was a waste of time… I mean not a waste of time, but I just had better things to do… Not that you and your family don't have better things to do, but-"

"Aina just shut it alright," Larissa interrupted her friends rambling. "You're just digging yourself a bigger hole," she said laughing.

"No it's fine," Joe said. "Not a lot of people like going to church and I'm sure you did have better things to do. We're just used to it since our parents are really religious and stuff, so it's like a routine."

When Denise and the boys got home Kevin asked if they all could head down to Disneyland.

"Disneyland, Disneyland, DISNEYLAND!!" Frankie chanted.

"I would love if you could take Frankie out of the house so that I could clean up around here. Do you need any money?" She asked.

"No mom it's fine, I got it," Kevin said.

"Okay kids have fun. And Frankie listen to your brothers, don't go running off on your own."

"Okay mom," Frankie said before giving her a hug and kiss goodbye and the other boys followed, each giving her a kiss goodbye and saying their I love you's.

The girls said their goodbyes as well, along with saying, "It was nice meeting you."

"Awww," Aina said as they walked out of the house.

"What are you 'awwing' about?" Jenna asked.

"Well I think it's so cute when guys can openly tell their mother 'I love you' in front of girls. It's cute," Aina explained throwing a little glance toward Joe.

Kevin, Jenna, and Frankie drove down in Jenna's car while Joe drove the rest in Kevin's car. A few minutes later Aina's phone beeped and vibrated. When she pulled it out the "New Text Message" sign blinked on the screen.

_That was a nice compliment. The ones that you don't have to come up with are always better, plus it had to do with his mom. You pass. I believe you can move on to Flirting 102 now :P_ It was from Jenna of course.

Not 10 seconds after she finished reading did she get another text.

"Well someone's popular today isn't she," Nick said from behind her.

"Psh, I wish," Aina said as she read the new text message.

_I saw that look you gave Joe when you said that thing about HIM being cute when he told is mom he loves her._

Joe looked over at Aina when she closed her phone after reading Larissa's text and saw a slight smile on her face. _Maybe she got a text from a guy. Some rich, smart guy, who's majoring in business. Someone like her,_ Joe thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** I totally haven't been to Disneyland... yet so bare with me and my crappy Disneyland excursion.

Oh! And I was writing some of the spin off today. Woo! Well not so woo. It's going by reeeeaaaaallllllllllllyyyyyy slowly. I'm writing chapter 4 right now.

**Chapter 11 Space Mountain and It's a Small World**

Kevin, Jenna, and Frankie swung over to Jenna's house to pick up all the passes before meeting Joe and the others. Once they got there Frankie jumped out of the car and skipped, hopped, and jumped all the way to the entrance where everyone was waiting. Jenna pulled out Aina's digital camera that she found in her living room and took a picture of everyone at the entrance.

"So what do you guys want to ride first?" Nick asked.

"Teacups!" Frankie yelled jumping up and down.

They all headed to the teacups and Frankie, Joe and Larissa got in a cup while everyone else decided not to, saying they wouldn't be able to handle the spinning.

"You all suck!" Joe yelled getting excited for the ride to start.

"Well who else is gonna take a picture of you guys?" Jenna said.

"Fine you all, except Jenna, suck!" Joe shouted back.

_He is like a big kid,_ Aina thought with a smile on her face. _He looks so excited and carefree. We need a lot more people like that in this world._

Jenna saw Aina had a small smile on her face looking intently at someone. Looking at the teacup she saw Joe acting like a little kid and gave Aina a nudge with her elbow. When Aina turned in her direction she gave her a knowing look. Aina blushed because once again she was caught staring at Joe. She turned around and sat on a near by bench to keep from getting questioned.

"WOOOO!!" Joe yelled when he got off the ride. He then ran over to Nick, picked him up, and turned around once before putting him back down.

"Uh, you done now?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, what's the next ride?" Joe replied as they started walking in search for a ride.

They were walking around looking for a ride that was exciting enough for all of them.

"It's a world of laughter, a world or tears. It's a world of hopes; it's a world of fear. There's so much that we share, that its time we're aware. It's a small world after all," Nick sang to himself as they passed by "It's a small world."

"It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small, small world," Aina continued.

"There is just one moon and one golden sun, and a smile means friendship to everyone. Though the mountains divide, and the oceans are wide. It's a small, small world," Nick, Aina, and Larissa finished together causing all of them to laugh.

"Oh lets go to Space Mountain!" Jenna suggested.

Jenna, Kevin, and Nick headed to Space Mountain as Larissa took Frankie to the Dumbo ride. Joe and Aina were once again left alone.

"So what do you want to do?" Joe asked.

"I dunno, I was never really into amusement parks… and other fun things," Aina said. "Pathetic isn't it?"

"No, umm how about we go on that new 'Finding Nemo' ride?"

"That sounds like fun."

After an hour and a half Joe got Aina to go to some "big kid rides."

_The more rides he gets on the more carefree he gets,_ Aina observed.

After a while Aina finally admitted to being hungry. They all decided to meet up in front of Redd Rockett's since Frankie wanted pizza. The park was now really crowded as Joe and Aina weaved in between people to get to their destination. Throwing caution into the wind Joe reached with his left hand and wrapped it around Aina's waist and pulled her close.

"I don't want to get lost," Joe said when she turned to look at him.

When they reached Redd Rockett's Jenna took a picture of the two without them knowing. _That's a cute picture_, she thought looking at the picture she just took. Then she said, "Well you two look comfy."

"Jealous that you don't have my manly, man arms around you," Joe said flexing his right arm as his left stayed around Aina's waist. "Instead, you've got Kevin's noodle arms." This caused everyone to laugh and Kevin to lightly smack Joe in the head when he passed by. "Dude," was Joe's simple reply.

After eating Frankie's weight in pizza they decided to head out. They spent the next few hours shopping, going on a few more rides, took pictures, talked to the different characters roaming around, and stopping to get snacks every so often. It was almost 7:00 when Frankie started getting tired.

"Can we go on one more ride, buddy?" Kevin asked.

"You can go, I wanna sit," Frankie said.

"I'll stay with him," Aina offered. "You all can go on one more ride. We'll wait here."

"Are you sure?" Nick asked feeling guilty sticking her with their brother.

"I'll stay with them," Joe said.

"Okay," Larissa and Jenna said at the same time.

Aina, Joe, and Frankie walked to a near by bench. Joe pulled Frankie onto his lap and Frankie immediately fell asleep.

"Someone had a long day today," Joe said about his sleeping brother.

"Well today was really exciting," Aina said as she moved Frankie's arm to a better position. "I had a lot of fun… thanks to you."

"Why? Coming here was Jenna's idea."

"Yeah it was, but you were the one to get me on all those rides. I'm not exactly known for being adventurous and fun," she laughed lightly. "You helped bring that side of me out, so thank you," she thanked him again before giving him a kiss on the cheek that lasted a little longer than the kiss he gave her a couple days ago.

"Aww, honey look at the cute young family. Remember when we were that young?" An elderly lady said causing Aina to break away from Joe. "But they're so young," she said as she and her husband walked away, "they must have still been in high school when they had that little boy… or they just look really young."

Aina blushed and looked away from Joe as they both laughed a little. Luckily the others were walking back relieving them from the awkwardness.

"Wow he must have been really tired," Nick said looking at Frankie.

"Aww… well then we should go," Larissa said.

"It's still pretty early did you girls want to hang out some more?" Joe asked as he stood up with Frankie still in his arms.

"Actually I need to be headed home. My dad has some business party happening tomorrow with all these lawyers and their families. And, of course, my mom decided that we should go shopping for our outfits last minute," Larissa told them. "Plus I really wanted to video chat with Lauri tonight."

"Yeah I think we should just go home. You know what they say about too much of a good thing," Aina said as they all headed for the cars.

"So everything that happened today was a good thing?" Joe asked so that only Aina could hear.

"Yeah, I think so," Aina said just as quietly.

**Author's Note **(again)**:** Yes I know it's like hot and cold with these two, but hey there needs to be stuff happening in the summer yes? It'll get better later ha ha. Leave comments please -pouts- even if it's like, "turkey" lol that'll be fine


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** I'm stuck on chapter 5 :( -sigh- I thought late nights were when I get the most creativity... it's only 8:48 right now, so I guess it's not late enough. Also thanks to Peace.Love.Jonas.Obsession. for reviewing that last two chapters. :D -virtual hugs- Virtual hugs, their just as good as reall hugs except without the unwanted physical contact... if you don't like physical contact. Well here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

Scratch that. It's 8:50 now and I just got a "Duh," kind of sudden burst of inspiration. Haha. It was so obviouse and a little cliche, but whatever I'm writing it in anyways. Yay! Now I'm off to write it and you're gonna read chapter 12 now.

**Chapter 12 Father's Day**

About a week and a half past by since the day at Disneyland. The girls found themselves busy and couldn't find time even for each other. Fortunately for Jenna and Kevin they still had their online chats and phone calls. The boys had to settle with finding their own amusement at home or going out and having brother bonding time.

It was now Father's Day and there was a day long Father's Day Picnic at a near by park. Being as close as they were the Parker's, Andrada's, and the Johnson's all went together. There were different game booths, a dunking booth, and there was a scheduled performance from the little kids that were in the local dance studio.

"Dude there's gonna be little kids doing a collaborative performance with hip-hop and tap dancing," Aina said to the three families.

"Oh that sounds so adorable," Evelyn, Larissa's mom, said. "Remember when our daughters were in those classes?" She asked the rest of the parents.

"I remember, Aina would always complain that she didn't want to go to ballet," Jenna said.

"I hated those tights! Just thinking about them makes me all itchy and uncomfortable."

_But I'll be there forever, you will see that it's better,_ Jenna's phone sang.

"Hey Kevin," all three girls said when Jenna answered the phone.

"Kevin says hi," Jenna said before walking a little ways away.

"Who's this Kevin?" Ferdinand, Jenna's father, asked protectively.

"Wow, Uncle Ferd, you're really out of the loop," Larissa joked.

"Kevin is Jenna's new boyfriend," Jenna's mother, Lily told her husband.

"The girls I understand know this, but how did you know this?" Ferd asked.

"Ferd, us girls, we talk," Lydia interjected.

"More like gossip," Michael and Gene, Aina and Larissa's fathers, respectively, said. This earned laughs from everyone and glares from their wives.

"Do I get to meet this boy? Is he here? We could meet his family," Ferd said.

"Meet who's family?" Jenna said joining the group again.

"Your boyfriend, who I didn't know about," her father said.

"Well, now you know and you'll be able to meet him soon. I kind of invited them to hangout with us," Jenna said.

"Them?" Lily asked.

"Their whole family, you know parents and siblings?"

"Oh that would be nice. And you three," Evelyn said to the three fathers, "no teaming up on poor Kevin. It's bad enough having to meet one father, but to meet three father figures would just be horrible."

Just like the girls were close, their parents were close too. They would go on triple dates, when their schedules allowed. The mothers would have their girls night, go shopping, or whatever mothers do, and their fathers would go golfing, fishing, or whatever fathers do. They were like one big extended family.

"So what's this Kevin's last name?" Ferd asked.

"It's Jonas dad," Jenna said rolling her eyes.

"Jonas, Jonas. Do you know any Jonas's?" Ferd asked the parents.

"I don't have any clients by that name," Michael said as the other parents shook their head no.

"Oh wait," Evelyn said, "isn't that the name of the new pastor?"

"You're dating a pastors son?" Gene stated more than asked and nodded his head in approval.

"Don't nod your head Gene. Those are the worst kinds of boys," Ferd said

"How do you figure Uncle Ferd?" Aina asked.

"Well they're in the spotlight being the pastors child, they're more rebellious."

"How about you meet him first before you make assumptions honey," Lily told him.

Soon enough, "Aina!!" could be heard from a distance.

Everyone turned towards the little voice and saw a little boy with curly hair running toward them.

"Frankie!!" Aina yelled.

"Why don't you ever yell our names?" Larissa asked Frankie pretending to be hurt.

"I'm sorry," Frankie said. "Larissa!!" He yelled and ran to give her a hug then yelled, "Jenna!!" Doing the same with her.

"Hello girls," Denise said as she and the rest of the Jonas's got closer.

"Hi Mrs. Jonas," the girls greeted together.

"Oh girls just call me Denise and this is my husband Paul," she introduced.

The girls introduced the Jonas family to their parents. Luckily conversation came naturally and Kevin didn't get grilled by the three fathers.

"So Joe, Jenna told me that you and Aina are in the same internship this fall," Lily said.

"Yes ma'am that's true," Joe confirmed.

"No need for that Mrs. Ma'am stuff with me."

"So you and my daughter will be in London together, with no adults?" Michael asked his protective father instincts kicking in.

"Honey, you're scaring the boy. Stop it," Lydia scolded.

"Well actually we are adults. And besides, I highly doubt they'll put two people of the opposite sex in the same room. Also there will be other adults, dad. Who do you think is running this whole internship?" Aina said matter of factly.

"I wanna go play some games!" Frankie said.

"Okay Frankie," Paul said as he started to get up.

"Can Aina and Joe take me?" Frankie asked.

"Do you two mind?" Denise asked the two.

"I don't mind, I love hanging out with Frankie," Aina said ruffling his hair.

"Sure mom it's no problem," Joe said getting up. "Anyone else wanna join us?"

All the "kids" left the adults to their adult conversations and went to go play some games.

"Hi Emily," everyone heard Nick say from behind them, so they turned around to see who this Emily was.

"Hey Nick, what's up?" Emily asked tucking a strand of her dirty blond hair behind her ear.

"Just hanging out with my family and some friends," Nick motioned to his brothers and the girls.

"Oh my gosh," she gasped. "You girls graduated like 2 years ago didn't you?"

"Yeeeaaaaahhhh," the girls said together somewhat puzzled.

"You guys are legends in Roosevelt volleyball history!" Emily said excited. "I've watched every one of your volleyball games these past 2 years. You guys are amazing players."

The girls gave a shy and semi mumbled "Thanks."

"Well, I'm done making a fool of myself," she said laughing at herself. She turned back to Nick and said, "Well there are a bunch of us from school hanging out by the basketball court if you wanna hang out."

Nick looked to his companions and after getting encouraging nods said, "Sure I'll come."

"So you guys are volleyball stars? I knew Jenna played, but I didn't know the three of you were **stars**" Kevin said as they continued to walk to the game booths.

"You weren't the only one," Aina said with a laugh.

"That was kinda weird," Larissa added.

The six continued on looking at the different games. Larissa won a teddy bear at the first game booth they went to.

"Want me to win you a fish?" Joe asked Aina.

"Ummm… no thank you, I don't think I'm responsible enough for a fish."

"I want a fish," Frankie said leaning looking at the fishes in the little jars.

Joe paid for 3 balls, unfortunately the first 2 landed in empty jars.

"This is impossible, those jars are too small," Joe complained.

"I wanna throw one," Frankie said jumping up and down. Joe handed him the last ball. When Frankie threw it, it bounced off of different jars before landing inside a tiny jar hosting a little goldfish. "I won! I won!" Frankie said excited.

Noticing the shocked look on Joe's face Aina gave him a hug to make him feel better and he quickly hugged her back.

Kevin, Jenna, and Larissa were at the dunking booth, the girls holding one stuffed animal each, as the other three approached them.

"We've concluded that the three of us can't throw for beans," Larissa said.

"You guys wanna give it a try? Three balls for a dollar," the person in the weird multi-colored vest said.

"I wanna try!" Frankie yelled before Joe handed multi-colored vest dude a dollar.

"You go first Frank," Joe said. Unfortunately, Frankie missed and if it weren't for the netting protecting the dunkee, would have hit him in the head. Joe threw the second one, but just missed it.

"That was really close Joe, good try," Aina said.

"You wanna throw the last one?" He offered.

"Sure," Aina said taking the ball from Joe's hand. She threw it and hit the target causing the dunkee to fall in the water.

"Now I definitely have to win a game," Joe said looking for something that he could easily win. He saw one of those games with the old fashion milk bottles stacked in three's, that you have to knock over.

"Oh come on Joe no one ever wins this game, those bottles are to heavy and they place the two on the bottom in a certain way so it's impossible for you to be able to knock over all three of them," Aina said.

"Don't worry, I got this. Start picking out which stuffed animal you want," Joe said confidently. He paid for the ball and tossed it back and forth between his right and left hand.

"He looks like he's concentrating really hard," Kevin said as he reached for Jenna's camera. "I need to take a picture of this," he said and took the picture.

"Very funny Kevin," Joe finally said when the picture was taken. Joe looked at the picture, "I look good in that," he said jokingly before winding up and throwing the ball. The ball hit the right side of the lower right bottle sending it falling to the left hitting the other bottle just enough for it to tip over. A few people cheered as Aina stared dumbfounded at the milk bottles.

"You can pick your prize now," Joe said to her.

"Ummm…I'll take the little white tiger over there."

The lady behind the table took the tiger off the shelf and handed it to Joe.

"For you," he said as he gave her the stuffed animal.

"Thank you," she said as she accepted the tiger and gave him a hug.

"Awww…" came random squeals from some girls.

"Well isn't that sweet," came a high pitched voice from behind them. They all turned around and there she was in all her bleach blond, artificially tan skinned glory.

"Cami," the three girls said in deflated excitement.

"Hey girls, long time no see. Are these your boyfriends?" Cami asked.

"Oh umm… right, introductions. Guys this is Cami, Cami this is my _boyfriend_ Kevin and his brothers, Joe and Frankie," Jenna said making sure she got the boyfriend part.

"Mhm… so Aina and Joe are you two," she said waving her finger between the two.

"No, we're just friends, you know… just friends," Aina semi-babbled.

"Oh I just figured since he won you that tiger and all, but I guess it gives me a chance with him then," Cami said giving Joe a wink. "So what have you been up to?" She asked before proceeding to talk about herself, leaving the rest in uncomfortable and irritated silence.

Cami was still talking when Frankie tugged on Larissa's arm and said, "I wanna go show mom my fish."

"Okay," Larissa said a little too enthusiastically. "Come on guys we gotta go."

"Oh," Cami said, "so soon? Oh well, before you guys go, I just wanted to tell you that there's gonna be a party at my place in about 2 weeks or so. It's just some old friends from high school and stuff, so stop by. I'll myspace you the details."

"Okay, well it was nice seeing you again Cami. Bye," Aina said as they all left.

"You guys don't seem to like her," Joe commented when they were out of hearing range.

"We don't," the three girls said.

"She's so stuck up, she acts like she's the queen of the universe, just because she has a big house, **and** she's a little… harlot" Aina said choosing her words carefully in front of Frankie.

"She act's like she's rich, with all her designer stuff, even though they're all fake," Jenna continued.

"I feel sorry for her parents. They work all day so that they can feed her obsession to keep up appearances. She's only 'nice' to us because we're the only ones who know she's not rich," Larissa added. "And when I mean 'nice' I mean she says things that sound like she's complimenting us, but she actually isn't."

"Like the time she said, 'Aina has a great looking house, but that's only because Jenna's dad built their house for free,'" Jenna said using a high pitch, I'm-the-best-there-is, type of voice.

"So if she isn't rich how did her parents afford a nice house?" Kevin asked.

"The same way I got my house," Aina said. "Uncle Ferd's company built our house at a generous discount, not free."

"So you're not rich?" Joe asked relieved.

"No," Aina laughed like the thought of it was ridiculous. "Why? Did I give off a spoiled rich kid act or something?" She asked hoping she wasn't at all like Cami.

"No, it's just that Larissa said your house was a lot nicer than hers and, well, I thought big house, big bank account. Sorry, I shouldn't have assumed," Joe said as they got to their parents.

_So he only flirted with me because he thought I was rich?_ Aina thought.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** I forgot to mention that I am not associated with the Jonas brothers, don't own them nor do I own their music... which is featured in this story. Heck I don't even own TBWTLNJ, that was Via's name for them! :D Well, I did make it into an acronym, but she came up with _Those Boys With The Last Name of Jonas_. I don't know if there is an actual company with the name Tight Tiger Records. I think I own it... unless I subconsciously remember it from some where, but until I realize that I didn't come up with it... I did. Okay? Okay!

**Chapter 13 Cami's party**

For the two weeks after the picnic Aina tried to avoid hanging out with the boys. Unfortunately, to make it look like she wasn't avoiding them that meant that she _had_ to hangout with them sometimes. Those times that they did hang out Aina did her best to stay away from Joe.

_You won't see me break. Won't make that mistake. Oh no_, Aina's phone rang.

"Hello?" Aina asked without looking at the caller ID.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Jenna said a little too cheerily. "So we've decided to go to Cami's party. You in?"

"Why would you even consider going?"

"I know its Cami, but that doesn't mean we have to talk to her at all. Five minutes tops. AND it'll be the last time we see her... possibly."

Aina grunted before saying, "Fine. When are we going?"

"Well the boys will be here at about 7:30 or 8 tonight…"

"The boys?" Aina cut her off.

"Yeah you know my boyfriend and his brothers… minus the two younger ones, I don't think Denise would like her 15 and 7 year old going to a college party," Jenna explained. "So you have a lot of time to get ready. Okay?"

"Okay. Don't dress too slutty," Aina joked.

"Yeah would want you to look like you're wearing a million layers of clothes now do we," Jenna joked back.

When 7:30 came around Aina looked out her window to see Kevin's car pull up in front of Jenna's house. She left saying a quick "I won't stay out late," to her parents and walked across the street.

"Okay let's go party," Larissa said.

They all jumped in Kevin's car since they could all fit. Jenna and Kevin were in the front their interlocked hands resting on the median. Joe was sitting between the two girls, but Aina just kept staring out the window not paying much attention to anything. After about 5 minutes and few blocks over, they finally pulled up to a nice house. They could hear the rap music loud and clear. When they entered the house they were immediately greeted by Cami.

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it," she swayed a little where she stood.

"Someone got a head start on the booze didn't they?" Larissa said lightly making fun of Cami's slight buzz.

"Did you want some? They're in the kitchen. Well I'm gonna go, have fun!" With that she left to join what looked like an orgy in the middle of her living room.

"Are they dancing or having sex?" Aina questioned tilting her head to the left to get a better angle causing them to laugh.

"Let's show them how normal people dance," Jenna said as she pulled Kevin to the living room.

"I don't dance," Kevin protested.

"Apparently neither do these people. Now come on."

"So…" Joe said.

"I'm hungry," Aina said going into the kitchen as the other two followed.

Eventually, the three were found in the back yard since that seemed to be the quietest spot on the property. Larissa had just gone back inside to get some more food.

"So, long time no talk ay?" Joe broke the ice.

"I guess," Aina replied not looking at him.

"Why?"

"I dunno."

Joe just nodded his head. "I'm gonna go look for a bathroom," he said shortly after and went back inside.

"Hey where did Joe go?" Larissa asked when she came back.

"Bathroom," was Aina's simple answer.

"What's up with you lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you haven't been hanging out with us much," Larissa started, "and when you do you hardly say anything. Is there something wrong?"

"I just… have nothing to talk about," Aina said lamely.

"Girl please. I know you better than that. Can you just tell me the truth?"

"It isn't you girls… or Kevin… or Nick…"

"So this is about Joe," Larissa stated. "What did he do?"

"He didn't do anything… not really." After getting a keep-going look from Larissa she said, "Well it's what he said at the picnic. He said 'I thought big house, big bank account,' so I'm thinking that he might have only been flirting with me because he thought I was rich."

"That really sucks," Larissa said. "So are you avoiding him because of how jerky that is or because you think he doesn't like you anymore?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Aina asked puzzled by her friend's question.

"Well, I know we haven't known these guys for very long, but… he doesn't seem like the gold digger type. Not to mention every time you're not around he's always asking about you."

Aina looked up at her friend, "So you think I'm over thinking this?"

"Maybe. I mean he did start flirting with you before he even saw your house."

"No he didn't," Aina said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah, what about after you told Kevin you have a black belt? I believe it went a little something like this, 'Cute and tough, I think I'll keep her,'" Larissa said in a deep man voice before throwing her arm over Aina's shoulders like Joe did on the first night they met.

"He was just being Joe, you know joking around and stuff," Aina said while remembering the hug from that night.

"Whatever girl, you like him, he likes you. All you guys need to do is go out on a date, kiss, and you two are ready for that freaking walk down the aisle," Larissa said as Aina laughed at her over exaggeration. "Just hang out with him a little more and you'll see he still likes you."

"Let's go inside," Aina said to change the subject.

They entered the house trying to get used to the blasting music. They stood in the entrance to the living room and saw Kevin awkwardly dancing with Jenna. Larissa saw Aina tense up a bit through her peripheral vision and looked over at her. Following Aina's stare Larissa saw Joe grinding up against Cami.

"Aina, I'm sure he's just being nice dancing with her," Larissa said leaning in to Aina's ear so that she could hear.

Aina nodded her head and looked away. Trying to find something else to do but stand there.

Joe saw some movement off to the side and saw Larissa and Aina standing in the doorway. Aina seemed to be looking for something. Eventually, she gave up and looked right at Joe. He wished it was Aina he was dancing with, but didn't want to seem rude and just leave Cami alone in the middle of the dance floor, even though she probably wouldn't notice due to her intoxication.

Aina gave him a little smile, a wave, and walked out of the house and sat on the side walk. She didn't cry, she just sat there waiting for everyone to decide to go home.

Larissa saw Aina just sitting on the curb and knew that she just wanted to be alone. After a couple minutes she decided to gather her other companions so that they could leave.

"Where's Aina?" Jenna asked as they walked through the foyer.

"She's waiting for us outside," Larissa said.

"Hey girlie how long have you been out here?" Jenna asked not knowing what had just happened.

"Only a few minutes. You know me, I'm not a party girl," Aina said as if nothing happened.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry," Kevin said.

"Let's go to Denny's!" Larissa said hoping Denny's would make Aina feel better like it usually does.

They all got into the car and drove to Denny's. While there everything seemed to go back to normal. Aina was talking more and she even talked to Joe a few times.

Larissa excused herself to use the bathroom. When she got there instead of using it she pulled out her cell phone to text Aina. _How could you be so calm about this?_

_I've decided that Joe and I are just friends and that's it. We're different people and besides I doubt the internship's gonna like it if we were together,_ Aina texted back

_Are you sure you can do this?_ Larissa texted one more time.

_Positive. We're just friends._


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **I thought I'd say thank you to my readers. There isn't a lot of you and, other than... three readers, I don't know how many of you actually keep up with the chapters (I've been trying to post one chapter per day, but I think I missed a couple days), but you still reviewed at least one chapter so you deserve a thanks. So thank you to allieloveskevinjonas, spin521, JBsBrunetteBomshells (Loretta), musicmylife1993, Peace.Love.Jonas.Obsession., iliketodraw, and AliviaAutopsy (new reader) :D

**Chapter 14 Planning a Party**

Aina was sleeping in thinking she could spend the day indoors. Since the party she's been out everyday with the Jonas boys and her two best friends. They've been mini golfing, bowling, hanging out at the mall, having picnics in the park, and they even drove down to Hollywood and played tourist. Unfortunately for her, her friends had other plans for her today.

"HAPPY LUCKY DAY!!" Came from 5 people making Aina jump a little.

Aina opened her eyes. After seeing who it was and that it was 7:00 am she grumbled, turned over towards the wall, and threw her blanket over her head.

"What if we said we bought you a Starbucks?" Kevin said now knowing that she too had an obsession for coffee.

Aina's head lifted a bit, but shook no before resting on her pillow again.

"You guys," Joe said as he moved his friends and brothers to the side before backing up only to run and jump on Aina's bed and not to mention Aina herself.

"Go awaaayyy," Aina whined.

"No," they all said.

"Come on its 7/7. It's lucky day! Get up or I'll tickle you," Joe warned.

"You wouldn't," Aina said.

"Five seconds," Joe said. "4... 3... 2... 1," he then started tickling her making her flail her arms and making her laugh.

"Okay, I'm up," Aina said through fits of laughter.

Joe jumped out of her bed and helped her up.

"Just let me get dressed and stuff, then we'll go gallivanting to where ever you guys want to go," Aina said slightly perturbed.

Aina walked into her kitchen after getting ready and saw her friends talking with her parents.

"I can't believe you let them into my room," Aina said pretending to be upset. This only caused everyone to laugh. "Whatever lets just go."

They all headed out. Kevin and Jenna in his car and everyone else in Larissa's car.

"Where are we going anyway?" Aina asked.

"The beach," Larissa said simply.

"Ummm… you should have told me so that I could bring some clothes."

"Jenna packed for you."

"Jenna?" Aina asked concerned knowing Jenna always wanted her to dress a bit more "girly" than she normally does.

"Don't worry, I helped her. There isn't anything in there that you wouldn't wear."

When they got to the beach they all changed into their swim suits. Aina and Jenna were the first ones finished and were standing up to their knees in water.

"So any progress with you and Joe?" Jenna asked.

"Feeling guilty that you've been neglecting Larissa and myself for Kevin?" Aina teased.

"Wha…"

"I'm just kidding. I don't think you're neglecting us and I'm happy for you and Kevin."

"So… you and Joe?"

"We're just friends. Nothing more, nothing less. And besides I don't think the record company would like that we were together. Like I've said you don't dip your pen in the company ink," Aina said in a joking tone.

"Well that sucks. You two would look so cute together."

"Do you hear that?" Aina said. She and Jenna then turned around and there was Kevin and Joe running right for them.

Joe let out a battle cry of some kind before lunging himself toward Aina, grabbing her waist, bringing them both into the water as Kevin did the same with Jenna sans battle cry.

"I hate you guys," were the first words that left Aina's mouth as she surfaced. This earned her puppy dog faces from the two brothers. "Yeah that's not gonna work," she said before she splashed them. Larissa and Nick soon joined in the splash war that was taking place.

After the splash war the girls helped the guys learn how to properly spike a volleyball, built a semi decent sand castle, buried Joe in sand, and swam a little more.

When it was a little after 12:30 they decided that the beach was a little too crowded, so they changed out of their suits, packed their stuff, and went to get some lunch.

"Aina what do you want for your birthday?" Jenna asked.

"You're birthday's coming up? When?" Kevin asked.

"Umm… I don't know what I want and the 31st," Aina answered the two questions.

"Joe's birthday is August 15th," Nick mentioned.

"Another present I have to look for," Jenna said.

"You don't have to get me anything," Joe laughed.

"Oh! Let's have a party," Larissa said looking for a pad of paper to start making a list. "It could be like a joint birthday and going away party for the both of you since your birthdays are pretty close and you're both leaving for London."

"That sound's like a good idea," Jenna said. "Should it be a big party with extended family and friends or something just for our families?"

"If we're actually planning a party, just family," Aina answered.

"Okay fine," Larissa said getting into her list.

"She really likes making lists," Jenna explained to the guys. "She's always making one. We don't know why, but she does and she's really good at it."

"We'll have it on the second, that way it's somewhere between your birthdays and before we all leave for our different destinations," Larissa planned. "So tell your parents, hopefully everyone will be free."

"Do you know when we're leaving?" Joe asked Aina.

"Umm… I think they're gonna send us something in the mail soon telling us all about that stuff. Or at least that's what I remember reading in my acceptance letter."

After they were done eating and planning they all decided to go browsing in the different shops. While in one of the shops Aina saw Joe looking at a jacket.

"Amazing that they're selling jackets in the summer huh?" Aina said walking up to him. "This is nice, you should get it. It would come in handy while in London."

Joe looked at the price tag real quick, "Nah, my jackets are still good. I don't need a new one."

Aina didn't miss the sly glance at the price, she did it all the time, so when Joe walked away to browse some more she took a look to see the price.

_135 for a jacket? It's on sale! Maybe I should get it for him, for his birthday. I'll come back for it,_ Aina thought to herself.

After seeing another shirt that was out of her fund limit Aina groaned. "I really hate not having money to buy what I want. I spent most of my money for London… half the clothes I didn't even need," she said sending an evil glare towards Jenna.

"Don't worry I know the feeling," Joe said. "I mean I have a lot of money saved from the campus job I had this past semester, but it isn't much."

"Same, luckily my parents were able to lend me some money for my stuff, but I still had to use a lot of my own."

"Okay I can't afford any of this stuff," Larissa said. "Let's go home."

Everyone agreed and they were headed to the cars.

"Umm… I'll meet you guys at the car alright, I need to use the bathroom," Aina said back tracking.

"Okay want me to bring your stuff to the car?" Joe asked.

"No that's okay I'll just bring it with me." With that Aina walked towards the bathroom, but instead slipped into the store with the jacket, bought it, stuffed it into her bag, and walked back to the car.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: **Umm... a little M in this chapter. Nothing big, but I thought I'd mention it since most of the story has been all... not M. Also because it starts out the chapter haha. Thanks for reading guys! And once again I don't own the Jonas Brothers or any Jonas for that matter.

**Chapter 15 Some Dreams Get Crushed**

_The echo of heavy breathing could be heard throughout the bedroom. Joe laid on top of Aina as he rested his forehead on hers, their breathes mingling, and his weight rested on his hands. She ran her fingers through his hair before pulling his lips to hers. Joe ran his hand down her side as he nipped at her lips. His hand guided her leg to wrap around his waist. Joe ground into her loving the feeling of her so tightly wrapped around his…_

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" Frankie yelled as he ran into Kevin and Joe's room and flung himself onto Joe.

"Oomph," Joe squeaked out. "Frankie get off," he groaned. Frankie got off and ran to jump on Kevin as Joe laid on his side in a fetal position trying to ease the pain caused by his little brother crushing his raging hard on.

"Hey man you okay?" Kevin asked when Frankie left the room.

Joe just grunted a "Later," in reply.

"So you gonna tell me what's wrong?" Kevin asked when Joe came back from the bathroom.

"Aina's gonna be the death of me," was Joe's reply.

"What are you talking about? You guys seem to be getting along."

"That's what I mean. I like her and sometimes I think she likes me too, but most of the time it doesn't seem like it."

"Well, at least she's not avoiding you anymore, that's gotta be something right?"

"That's what confuses me. She ignores me for like… 1 or 2 weeks, then at the party I was like, why haven't we talked for a long time, and she's like, I dunno, and then she saw me dancing with Cami…"

"You were dancing with Cami?" Kevin asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"Yeah, and it looked like she was gonna cry or something so she left and waited for us outside."

"You didn't go after her?"

"No, then when we were eating she's acting like none of that ever happened, like we're cool or something. But we're not cool, I'm freaking confused!" Joe said now pacing across the room.

"Maybe she thinks you don't like her since you were dancing with another girl AND you didn't go after her."

"Well I didn't want to be rude and just leave Cami there, plus she had a pretty good grip on me for someone that was drunk. But you know what? That's not the worst part."

"What's the worst part?"

Joe closed their door before whispering, "I've been having dreams about her."

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because I've been having **sex **dreams about her. That's why I was in pain this morning when Frankie jumped on me." This caused Kevin to erupt in laughter. "This isn't funny Kevin!"

"Okay, okay, sorry, but I honestly can't really help you. I think you should talk to Aina about this. Well, not the dreams, but about your feelings, maybe that's why you keep dreaming about her, you just want to get down to your relationship statues."

"I guess," Joe said running a hand through his hair and taking a seat on his bed.

"So… what are the dreams like?" Kevin teased before Joe grabbed a pillow and threw it at his older brother.

-- -- -- --

"Aina you're still in your sweats from this morning," Lydia said as she and her husband came in through the door.

"Yeah Larissa and her parents went to Vegas for the week to spend time with her aunt or something," Aina replied.

"And Ferd has that business meeting they're all going to, that's why they're not joining us tonight," Michael said.

"Will you be okay alone tonight?" Lydia asked her daughter.

"Yes mom, I'm not a child anymore. Haven't been one for a long time."

"Okay," Lydia sighed. "Oh you got something in the mail," she dropped a large 12"x9" white envelope next to Aina on the couch and continued to say, "we're going to be leaving in about 3 hours for our 7:15 reservation."

"Okay," Aina said as she continued to flip through the channels.

After not being able to find anything interesting to watch Aina turned off the TV and looked at the envelope sitting next to her. She looked at the return address. It was from Tight Tiger Records.

"Oh my gosh! I wonder if Joe got one too." Aina grabbed her car keys and yelled up the stairs, "I'm gonna go over to the Jonas's for a little bit, I'll be back soon."

"Okay sweetie, no need to hurry back," came Lydia's faint voice from the second floor.

With the envelop, her phone, wallet, and car keys in hand she left her house and drove over to the Jonas household.

Aina got to the parsonage in about 15 minutes. She parked on the street, proceeded to the house, and knocked on the front door. After a few moments Kevin answered.

"Hey Aina, nice sweats," he said.

"Ha, ha. Is Joe home?"

"Yeah come in. Joe someone's here to see you!" Kevin then left Aina to go to the bathroom.

Aina was left alone in the living room. She looked out the window and saw that the mailman was a few houses away.

"Hey," Joe said from behind her.

"Oh hey," Aina said a little startled. "I just got this in the mail today," she said showing Joe the Tight Tiger Records insignia.

"Well did you open it? What does it say?" Joe said walking outside to check the mail.

"I didn't open it yet," she said as Joe turned around and gave her an are-you-crazy look. "Don't look at me like that. I just wanted us to open our letters together. I just assumed that you'd get yours today too."

The mailman handed Joe their mail, one envelope looking identical to Aina's.

"I know that sounded totally corny and sentimental and such, but I'm a girl and I'm allowed to sound corny."

Joe laughed a little as he led the way back into his house. He set the rest of the mail on a table and proceeded to sit on the floor in front of the coffee table as Aina sat next to him. They both looked at each other before ripping their envelopes open. Aina pulled out the letter first.

_Dear Ms. Meredith Andrada,_

_My name is Alicia Holmes and I will be your advisor for the duration of this internship. I would just like to introduce myself and let you know that we at Tight Tiger Records are happy to have you be a part of the TTR Internship._

_I am sure you have already received information on what you are expected to do while you are a part of the internship. Enclosed with this letter are a print out of your confirmation number for your flight, a booklet to let you know a little more about TTR, a complimentary TTR planner that we wish for you to use to keep you organized, as well as a rough monthly schedule of what to expect. Some of these are subject to change. There are also a few new things that we have added to the internship this semester that is mentioned on the schedule. _

_I hope you enjoy the rest of your summer and I am excited to work with you._

_Sincerely,_

_Alicia Holmes_

_TTR Internship Advisor_

"Wow, they gave us a planner too... a cheap planner, but it's still a planner," Aina said. "They must really want us to be organized." She opened up the planner and tucked into the front pocket was a credit card with her name on it. "Is this real?" She asked showing Joe the card.

Joe opened up his planner and saw and identical card only with different numbers and his own name on it. When he pulled it out a little note came out with it. "Apparently the company gave us this card to use for whatever we want to while we're in London."

"So they're paying us about 6.50 an hour doing menial office work AND giving us our own credit card? Do we have to pay the credit card payments?"

"Holy crap," Joe said.

"What, what's wrong?" Aina asked not knowing if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"They're gonna let one or two people actually intern in the studio, like an actual recording studio," Joe said getting excited.

"Really? Well, what do you have to do?"

"It says that they'll pick whoever they think 'deserves it the most' whatever that means."

"Maybe they'll elaborate when we get there."

"Yeah maybe," Joe said looking intently at the paper.

Aina placed her hand on Joe's arm to get his attention.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll get it," Aina said rubbing his arm.

_She has really soft hands,_ Joe thought as he placed his other hand on hers. "Thanks," he said as he lightly stroked her hand with is thumb.

Aina's heart rate sped up and she felt as if she couldn't breathe anymore. She immediately took her hand back to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So," she said beginning to change the subject, "where is everyone?"

"I don't know. There around here doing their own thing. Nick and Frankie are probably down stairs playing video games," Joe said trying to bounce back from the obvious rejection. "You know," he then said as to not get into an awkward silence, "I got you a birthday gift. Did you want it on your actual birthday or the day of the party?"

"Depends, do you want yours on _your_ birthday or at the party?" Aina asked back.

"You didn't have to get me a gift."

"Well you didn't have to get me one either," Aina said waiting for a come back. When none came she continued, "How about we both exchange gifts after the party, just you and me."

Just then Kevin came walking down the stairs saving them from the inevitable silence that would have came.

"'Just you and me' huh? Sounds like you're going on a date," he said.

"No we were talking about our farewell/birthday dinner party thing," Joe said. "I'm gonna get a drink, you guys want anything?"

"Get me a redbull," Kevin said as Aina shook her head no. "So what's going on with you and Joe?" Kevin asked when Joe was out of the room.

"Nothing," Aina said simply.

"Nothing? Really?"

"Nothing, really. I mean he's a great friend, but that's all we are. Just friends."

_What can I do to get you to be more than just my friend?_ Joe asked himself as he stood out of sight, listening in the doorway.

**Author's Note: **Do you get the title? Lol kinda lame but I couldn't think of a title


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **Once again I don't own any one in this fic with the last name Jonas... well that's not competely true because... well you'll see later. But what I mean is I don't own Paul, Denise, Kevin, Joe, Nick, nor Frankie Jonas. Got it? Good.

**Chapter 16 Just Friends**

It was the morning of the dinner party and Joe was found in his room pacing.

"Dude what are you doing?" Kevin asked as he and Nick walked into the room.

"I'm pacing what does it look like I'm doing?" Joe responded with a little attitude.

"Geez don't bite his head off," Nick said.

"Sorry," Joe sighed. "I just… I had another dream last night. It's driving me crazy!"

"Dream about what?" Nick asked.

"Joe's been having sex dreams about Aina," Kevin explained like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Don't say anything Nicolas," Joe warned. "I was thinking about telling Aina how I feel about her."

Kevin mouthed an "Oh."

"Are you sure about this? I mean what if she doesn't feel the same way? Then you guys have a full semester in London together. I'll be kinda awkward," Nick said causing Joe to have a distressed look on his face.

-- -- -- --

"Aina," Jenna said in a sing song voice as she entered the Andrada residence.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Aina called.

"Hey girl, we gotta get you lookin' good for Jonas son #2," Jenna said.

"Where have you been?" Larissa asked. "Aina's decided not to dip her pen in the company ink remember? And that she and Joe are just friends."

"Fine," Jenna said rolling her eyes

"I get the feeling that he likes party girls anyway," Aina said referring to the day of Cami's party.

"Just be lucky we don't have to see that party girl ever again," Larissa whispered to Aina.

"Well then," Jenna said not hearing Larissa's comment, "maybe there'll be a hot waiter," she continued to say trying to make a joke before leading the girls to Aina's room.

-- -- -- --

That night the four families met at Buca di Beppo for their celebratory dinner. Larissa thankfully reserved the Pope's table for all 15 of them.

"So when are you two kids headed for London?" Gene asked.

"I believe our flights are scheduled for next week," Joe said.

"Why are you leaving so early? Lydia said that you guys don't start until late in the month," Evelyn asked.

"Yeah the internship doesn't start till September actually. They just want us to get there become accustomed to the time change, get familiar with the city, meet the other 3 people in the internship, stuff like that," Aina explained as Joe nodded his head.

The dinner party was filled with a lot of conversation, mostly the families getting to know each other better. Denise and Lydia secretly asked the waiters to sing "Happy Birthday" to Aina and Joe. Slightly embarrassed the two guests of honor happily blew out their respective candles. When everyone was stuffed to capacity Joe and Aina opened their gifts, which consisted of mostly clothing and a drawing from Frankie.

"Is it okay if we hang out with the girls for a little longer," Joe asked his parents.

"Okay, but don't stay out too long. Come on Frankie lets go home," Paul said.

"Why can't I go with them?" Frankie asked.

"Because you're too young and it's almost your bed time," Denise said.

The girls were staying at Aina's house for the night so the six of them hung out there.

"Okay you guys have fun, we're off to bed," Michael said as he and his wife kissed Aina goodnight.

"Goodnight," everyone chimed.

"A week left together," Larissa said leaning on Aina.

"Oh my gosh I know," Jenna said as she got up and sat on Aina's other side. "And she'll probably be too busy to call or it'll be too late at night or something."

"We're gonna miss you," Larissa and Jenna said together giving Aina a hug.

"I'll miss you guys too," Aina said as she patted their arms while laughing lightly.

"Oh Kevin, I think I'm gonna miss you while I'm away," Joe said faking a cry.

"Very funny," Jenna said throwing a pillow at him.

"But seriously, London might change you guys since you're gonna be in a different environment. You're probably gonna come back more mature and hate us and our childishness," Larissa said.

"Joe, come back mature? Highly doubt it," Nick said jokingly.

"Hey," Joe picked up the pillow that Jenna threw at him and threw it at Nick.

They all decided to stop all the talk about leaving each other and watched a movie instead. Larissa was deep into the movie, Nick fell asleep, and Jenna and Kevin were in one of their make out sessions.

"Hey, wanna swap gifts now?" Joe asked Aina.

"Yeah sure."

They got their gifts and headed for the back yard.

"Umm… Happy Birthday," Aina said lamely as she handed Joe his gift.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday," Joe handed Aina, hers. She waited for Joe to open his gift first. "Is this the jacket from that one store at the beach?" He asked.

"Yeah, it is. You like it?" She asked. _Idiot, of course he likes it, it was the jacket he was looking at in the store,_ she thought.

"Yeah, it's great."

"So, put it on, I wanna see if it fits."

Joe got up and put on the jacket. "So how do I look?" He asked striking a pose.

"Well if you decide your place isn't in a recording studio you could always try a catwalk, Mr. Jonas."

"Nah, I'll stick with the recording studio for now," Joe said laughing. "Your turn."

Aina unwrapped the small box to reveal a blue Tiffany's box. "Joe," Aina said shocked.

"Keep going, there's something in the box you know," Joe said jokingly.

She opened the box to find a silver necklace with a cross shaped pendant.

"You said you don't like going to church, and I'm not trying to get you to, but I thought, just because you don't go doesn't mean that you can't have faith," Joe explained.

"Joe this must have cost you… I mean the jacket was… so this must have cost you… a lot," Aina finally got out.

Joe just shrugged. "Well… at least there's still something in my bank account. And besides, you're worth it," he said simply looking out toward the yard.

"Doubt it," Aina scoffed.

"Are you kidding? You're great," Joe said a little louder than he intended. "Here, let me help you with that."

Joe took the necklace out of the box as Aina turned to the side. She lifted her hair as Joe put the necklace around her neck.

"It looks great on you," Joe said when Aina turned back around. "You know Aina, I…"

"Joe, you know we're just friends right?" Aina interrupted knowing what Joe was going to say next.

"Yeah," Joe sighed, "just friends."

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading! :D If you can go to Tiffany website and see the cross that Joe got her. It's like 130 dollars or something. Haha


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 We're Leaving on a Jet Plane**

After their little "just friends" talk, Joe and Aina pretended like it never happened, that they just exchanged gifts and nothing more. Soon enough they were on their way to London.

It was just after lunch and the Andrada's, Jonas's, Jenna, and Larissa were at the airport to see Aina and Joe off. Denise and Lydia were crying, wishing their kids didn't leave for another country.

"Whoever thinks the mom's should stop crying, raise your hand," Joe said teasing both moms.

"Oh Joseph stop it," Aina said.

"You guys are gonna make me cry," Larissa said her voice quivering a bit. Both mothers reached for her and all three continued to cry.

"Anyway," Aina said changing the subject before she too started crying. "When are you leaving for Hawaii?"

"Tomorrow," Jenna said, "and so is Riss to Arizona."

After checking in their bags Joe and Aina had a little over 2 hours before having to board their flight, so they took that time to spend with their family and friends. Unfortunately, those 2 hours passed too quickly for their liking.

"Well, you two should be heading to your gate," Michael said.

"I'm gonna miss you guys," Aina said hugging everyone.

"Bring us back presents!" Frankie said excitedly.

"Frankie that's not very appropriate," Denise lightly scolded.

"Sorry. I'm gonna miss you guys too," he said in response.

"Don't worry little guy, I'll bring you back something," Joe said while hugging his baby brother.

Joe and Aina stood there watching their family and friends leave through the doors. When they were no longer in view they walked to their gate, where their flight was now boarding.

"What seat are you in?" Joe asked.

"Umm… 10A. What about you?"

"Eh, I have 5F," Joe said a bit disappointed.

"Well, at least we're going to the same place," Aina tried cheering him up.

When they entered the plane they both split to go to their respective seats. Joe was about to put his carry on into the overhead compartment, but when he saw a little kid sitting behind the empty seat next to Aina and he got inspired. He walked around towards the little boy so that Aina wouldn't notice.

"Hey kid, how'd you like to make 10 dollars?" Joe asked the little boy.

"What do I have to do?" The little boy asked and Joe proceeded to tell him.

A few minutes later a round man in a suit and graying hair sat next to Aina and the little boy began kicking the seat. The old man seemed to become livid within minutes. Joe waited a little longer and made his move before the old man stood from his seat to give the little boy and his mother a piece of his mind.

"Excuse me sir," Joe said as he unnoticeably slipped the boy some money and the kicking stopped. "I was wondering if I could switch seats with you, my seat is right up there in front of that lady that's falling asleep."

"I'd love to young man," he said in his deep raspy voice as he stood up to go to his new seat, but not before sending the little boy a death glare.

"I don't think you want to sit there, that little boy's been kicking the seat for a while now," Aina warned as Joe put his things in the overhead compartment.

"That's cause I paid him to," Joe said smiling.

"I'm sure if you asked the man nicely he would have switch with you."

"Well, this way I was insured this seat."

Two hours into the flight Aina was asleep and Joe was tapping his knees with his fingers getting a little restless. The movie that was playing didn't interest him, so instead he decided to listen to the radio. Unfortunately, he couldn't find anything to listen to. So he called for a flight attendant.

"Yes sir?" She asked.

"Yeah, can I get something to drink?"

"What would you like sir?"

"Umm… orange juice," Joe said and the flight attendant brought him his orange juice. After a while he decided to wake Aina up. "Aina," he whispered. "Aina," he poked her this time.

"Joe? What do you want?" She asked her eyes still shut.

"I'm bored and I can't sleep," Joe said.

"Well, I can't help you if I'm tired."

"Just talk to me."

"How about you talk to me while I sleep," Aina said resting her head on his shoulder and immediately fell back to sleep. Joe laid his head on the head rest and tried to sleep as well.

_Joe was sitting on the bed in his boxers as Aina entered their room wearing a satin baby doll. When she got close enough Joe placed his hands on either side of her hips pulling her closer until she was straddling him. Aina leaned down kissing him full on the lips. She groaned when Joe nipped at her bottom lip before pulling away slightly. Joe reached for the tie in the front and lightly pulled on it 'till it was undone. Slowly, Joe slipped the teddy off to reveal…_

"Joe," Aina said nudging him a little bit.

"Huh?" Joe said still half asleep.

"They're serving breakfast now."

"Oh, okay thanks," Joe said. _I am so happy this pillow is on my lap. That would have been embarrassing if it wasn't,_ Joe thought about the tight fit in the front of his pants.

When the plane landed it was almost 10:00 am in London. Aina was a little more rested than Joe since he kept having those sex dreams. After the millionth immigration line they finally reached baggage claim. After they got all their luggage they looked for their driver.

"There he is," Aina said heading for the man with a sign saying "Andrada and Jonas."

"Isn't the black suite and hat a bit…"

"Cliché?" Aina finished his sentence. "Yes, yes it is."

"Hi, I'm Aina Andrada and this is Joe Jonas," Aina introduced.

"Hello Ms. Andrada, Mr. Jonas, I'm Peter Williams, and I'll be your driver for today," Peter introduced with his British accent. "May I help you with your bags?"

"Umm… sure?" Aina said unsure.

"So the plan for today is to take you to your hotel where you will be staying with the other interns for the duration of the internship. Then you have the rest of the day to just get yourselves settled," Peter informed. "I'm sure you have information on what will be happening for the next few weeks?"

"Yes, for the whole term actually," Aina said.

"Good, then I'm sure you know that today you will be meeting your roommates and tomorrow you will be meeting Ms. Holmes," Peter looked over to see them nodding their head. Peter laughed then said, "A bit much to take on I'll bet, but you'll get used to it. The schedule they sent you hardly ever changes so it's good to have that handy."

"So I'm guessing you've been a part of this company for a long time?" Aina asked.

"Yes, it's been a very long time indeed, but I like doing this and the pay isn't so bad either," Peter said as he placed their luggage in the trunk of the limo.

When they got to the hotel, Peter helped Joe and Aina get their room keys and bring their things to their rooms. They were staying in a two bedroom penthouse.

"I believe you two are the first ones to arrive," Peter said as he placed Joe's things in the living room. "Well, I'll be seeing you two around."

"Thank you Peter," Joe and Aina said together.

Joe and Aina were taking a look around when they heard a crash in the hallway and someone yelling. They ran to the door and when they opened it they saw a girl with beautiful blonde hair speaking French, a tall tan skinned boy lightly mumbling to himself, and all their stuff sprawled out on the floor.

"This should be an interesting semester," Joe said.

**Author's Note**: Just so you know I'm not good at accents so I'm not going to be writing this phonetically, it'll just be in regular English and then you can imagine the accents in your head lol kay!

Also, this seems like an appropriate time to mention that I'm going to the Philippines. I'm gonna be gone for a week from the 19th till the 26th. I've been trying to post one chapter everyday, but when I'm in the PI I won't have immediate access to the internet, therefore I won't be able to post everyday. So I'm giving you all a choice. I could post 7 chapers (one for everyday I'm gone) **before** I leave, or I could post the chapters **when I get back.** I'm pretty sure I already know what you all are going to choose, but I just thought I'd ask. This might also get confusing with the whole time difference thing. Haha. So yeah, tell me what you want and majority gets what they want. There's only 3 people that respond the most so this should be a quick and easy decision. :D

And! No hating on my characters. Hahahahahahahaha You know who you are. :D


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** Aww shucks. Hahahahaha Well, I was thinking, if I didn't get anyone to vote on when I post, then I would just post one chapter before I leave, be gone for that one week, and just start posting one chapter everyday like normal. Hahahahahaha. But a couple people voted, so I guess I can't do that... well I could, but that would be mean. Well at least it's good to know you read my author's notes.

**Chapter 18 Ice Breaker**

After the French girl stopped freaking out, Joe and Aina helped out the two people that collided in the hallway. They were two of their three roommates. While they were finishing up getting all of the clothes off the floor and into their proper suite cases their last roommate could be seen coming from the elevator. She was a petite Asian girl with long, straight, jet black hair, similar to Aina's.

"Why don't we all get settled, then we can have a little meeting or something in the living room later," Aina suggested.

Everyone agreed and the three girls set off to unpack their things in their room while, the two boys did the same in theirs.

"Did either of you want a specific bed or dresser?" Aina asked.

"It seems we have a very large walk in closet," came a heavy French accent from the blonde. "There will be no problem sharing that as long as we set some boundaries. Now dressers, I just need a place to put my underwear. And as for beds," she said turning toward the beds, "I like the pink one in the middle."

"Okay, and you?" Aina asked her other roommate. She just shrugged her shoulders. "Well, what color do you like better, the light blue or the yellow?"

"I do like the yellow," she said with a hint of a Chinese accent.

"Okay, then I'll take the blue by the window."

After the girls unpacked all their clothes and other things they entered the living room to see that the boys were already there.

"Okay so what should we do now?" Joe asked.

"How about… an ice breaker?" Aina lamely suggested. _What are we in middle school?_ She thought to herself.

"Why would you want to break ice?" The French blonde asked.

"Oh no it's just a figure of speech, what I meant was we all introduce ourselves. You know to get to know each other a little better," Aina explained. "I'll go first I guess? Umm… my name is Meredith Aina Andrada, but everyone calls me Aina, and I'm from America."

"Oh, that sounds simple enough. My name is Jacqueline Nicolette Delancy and I'm from France," Jacqueline said.

"Okay that was good, anyone else want to go next?" Aina said.

"I'll go. My name is Joe Jonas and I'm from America."

"My name is Rahul Judd and I'm from India," he said with an Indian accent. Everyone nodded and looked at their last roommate.

"Oh umm… I'm Chan-juan Chen and I'm from China," she said with a tiny voice.

"Well it was nice meeting you all," Jacqueline said. "So boys, either of you have girlfriends?"

_Home girl works quick,_ Aina thought before saying, "Umm… Chan? Can I call you Chan or do you like Chan-juan?"

"Chan is fine," she said with a small smile.

"Okay, you wanna help me look for something to eat. It's almost lunch and I'm sure everyone's hungry."

After receiving a nod from Chan the two girls got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Where are you two going?" Joe asked.

"Looking for food," Aina said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. A few minutes later Aina and Chan came back with chips and dip. "There's barely anything in there, just snacks. I guess they expect us to go grocery shopping on our own."

"Maybe that's what the credit cards are for," Rahul said. "You got them too right?"

"Yes, but does that seem a little suspicious to you?" Chan asked.

"Yeah, why would they automatically assume that we're responsible enough for a credit card that they're gonna end up paying for. I know I wouldn't," Aina said

"That's because you're a pessimist," Joe said jokingly and Aina stuck her tongue out at him, which only made him laugh.

"Maybe we should talk to Ms. Holmes before we actually use them," Jacqueline continued.

"I agree, but what are we going to eat? Chips for the rest of the day?" Joe asked.

"Well there are other things to eat, like sandwiches," Aina said.

-- -- -- --

The next day the five interns got up at 6:00 am for their 7:30 am breakfast with Ms. Holmes. Chan was dressed in a three-button polo and dress pants. Jacqueline wore a sleeveless plaid tweed dress.

"You know this is a casual breakfast right? She doesn't expect us to dress nicely," Aina said walking out of the bathroom in a simple fitted shirt and jeans.

"I know but this is what I'm used to wearing, you never know when you might meet a handsome young man," Jacqueline said as she strut her stuff out of their room to see the boys waiting for them dressed in a simple t-shirt for Joe and a polo for Rahul, and jeans.

The interns walked a few buildings over to the little restaurant they were meeting Ms. Holmes in, as instructed in their schedule. They were a little early so they were seated at a table to wait for her. A few minutes later, a lady about 5'4" in height with light brown shoulder length hair came walking up to them.

"You are the new interns I presume?" She said with a slight British accent. When she got a nod form them she took a seat. "Well, I am Alicia Holmes. I'm glad you all could meet with me today."

After they introduced themselves and got threw some particulars and Ms. Holmes answered their questions. The credit cards were to be used somewhat like petty cash. If they needed anything, such as food or any necessity whether it be personal or business, they would be able to use the cards that TTR would pay for.

"TTR is the most prestigious and prosperous recording studio in all of England, we haven't had to worry about debts since all of our past interns have been very responsible," Ms. Holmes explained.

She also talked about getting to intern in the studio.

"The process to decide who gets the in-studio internship is pretty simple. Employees of TTR will be watching you, all of you. Whenever they see fit they will fill out a little comment form and write about anyone of you that display either good or bad qualities while in the work place. When the time comes we will go over every one of those comments and from there decide whether you deserve it or not."

Aina looked over at Joe. He had a serious expression on his face. When he turned to look at Aina she gave him an encouraging smile and he smiled back.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** Dude! I forgot to tell you guys about a dorky moment I had on Friday! Haha After my final final and selling my books back to the bookstore I was walking in Campus Center 'cause I wanted to eat. I was walking passed the steps and I was like, this is where the three girls in my fic ran into Lauri and he met Larissa for the first time. Then I went and sat at one of the booths, I looked over my shoulder toward the other tables and I was like, that's where I visioned Aina and Jenna studying for their final and talking about meeting up with Kevin. Haha I'm such a dork! I guess you all know where I go to school now. shifty eyes Please don't stalk me.

**Chapter 19 Still Just Friends**

There was another week left open before the interns had to start work at TTR. So while the interns were out and about Aina and Joe took the time to look for souvenirs to get for their friends and family, but most importantly Frankie. They got a few shirts, a picture frame, a small model car, and some chocolates. The girls ended up eating them and the chocolates were gone before they got back to the penthouse.

"So, did you two know each other before coming here?" Jacqueline asked after observing their closeness.

"Not for every long. Just the past 2 months," Aina answered.

"Interesting," Jacqueline said as she eyed the two and walked into the penthouse.

"What was that look for?" Aina whispered to Joe.

He just shrugged his shoulders and said jokingly, "Maybe she has a crush on me."

-- -- -- --

After working and living in such close proximity for most of the time, all 5 interns actually got along pretty well. Chan was usually quiet, but was slowly talking a little more. Rahul was quiet at times, but had no problem giving off a few sarcastic comments that had everyone laughing. Everyone learned that Jacqueline was always really blunt, so they shouldn't take too much of what she says personally. They even got to know Peter, who drove them virtually everywhere, a little better.

Sometimes on their days off the five interns would go out and play tourist some more since they were more familiar with the area. It was their day off once again and they decided to go to an art gallery. Joe came out with the jacket that Aina gave him on this particularly cold day.

"That is a really nice jacket, Joe. It looks really good on you," Jacqueline complimented.

"Thank you, Aina got it for my birthday last month. You look really nice too."

"Aina you say?" Jacqueline said giving them another one of her peculiar looks.

"Why does she keep looking at Joe and me like that?" Aina asked Chan as they left the penthouse, and Chan just shrugged.

"I'm tired of seeing all these museums," Jacqueline said 3 hours later as they left the art gallery. "As a fashion major, I like clothes. I say we take a break from education and go shopping."

"You can shop I'll sit. My feet really hurt," Aina said.

"I was not talking about shopping for me. My clothes are perfectly fine and in fashion. I was talking about shopping for you two," Jacqueline said pointing to both Chan and Aina, as the two boys snickered.

"That's not very funny boys," Chan said nicely. "I happen to like the way I dress."

"But your clothes are so bland. How will you impress any boys if they don't even notice you?"

"How about we just browse… and," Aina said as she saw Jacqueline about to protest. "If we like what you choose, then we'll consider buying it."

The girls went shopping while the boys waited for them.

"So Chan is really pretty don't you think?" Rahul asked while watching her look through a rack of clothes.

Joe responded, "She's not really my type, but she is pretty."

"So what's your type? Jacqueline? She seems to flirt with you a lot."

"She's not my type either."

"Aina?" Rahul asked and Joe just sighed. "Ahh, so you like Aina then."

"Yeah, but we're 'just friends,'" Joe said throwing up air quotes.

"Don't be too disappointed. You two work well together and have fun together, I've seen you. We all have. Sometimes the best relationships comes from being friends first."

-- -- -- --

It was another day of working from 8:00 am 'till 4:00 pm, spending the whole day filing and Xeroxing papers, answering phone calls, delivering mail to the workers, and running all types of errands varying from going on a coffee run or sending a message to another company in another part of the city.

"Is a little over 3 pounds an hour really worth all this work? I mean it's pretty much easy, but at the end of the day my brain is mentally tired from not being used so much," Aina commented when they got home one day.

"It's a new experience, that's all I care about," Rahul said sitting down on a couch.

"I don't mind being paid for doing something easy," Jacqueline said coming in from the kitchen with a salad in hand.

"You know what I think?" Joe said sitting next to Aina putting his arm around her. "I think we should forget about work and go out to eat tonight, like that restaurant we met Ms. Holmes at. That was a nice place."

They all agreed and a few hours later proceeded to get dressed and walk down to the restaurant. As they approached the restaurant Jacqueline asked Joe to accompany her to the little convenient store across the street as the rest saved a table in the restaurant. Aina didn't know it at the time, but she got a strange feeling when she saw Jacqueline link her arm with Joe's as they across the street and into the store.

"So Joe, you said you don't have a girlfriend is that right?" Jacqueline asked when they were in the store.

"Yeah," Joe said.

"Is there any reason why?"

"No reason, I just don't have one."

"Tell me the truth. I mean, you are a very handsome young man and quite funny. Why wouldn't you have a girlfriend?" She waited for an answer, but there came none. "I'm sure I could find you a nice girl, perhaps she is just under your nose."

Joe thought about Aina, but threw caution into the wind and decided to flirt a little with Jacqueline. "And would you be that girl Ms. Delancy?"

"Maybe, maybe not. They do not have what I'm looking for here, let's go to the restaurant." When they left the store Jacqueline, once again linked arms with Joe and said, "I am French Mr. Jonas, we seem to be a bit more flirty than you Americans, so don't think every compliment I give you is a way to get your attention." Joe laughed at this as they entered the restaurant.

Aina saw Joe and Jacqueline laughing as they entered arms still linked, she finally knew what that feeling was, jealousy.

**Author's Note:** I hope no ones offended about the "I'm French" line lol I just needed her to say that.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: **Okay so technically it's still Sunday here. It's 11:31 pm, but it's Monday to the rest of the US. I could consider this Monday and just post up to chapter 26, but I'll be nice and post chapter 27 as well. So I think I'm going to post chapter 20 now and I'll post chapter 21-27 later. It won't make much difference, but... whatever.

I still don't own the Jonas Brothers. :( Poo.

Oh and **I WANT YOU TO COMMENT EVERY CHAPTER!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!** This is like... the best set of chapters and I wanna know your reactions. So before moving on to the next chapter you **HAVE TO** comment the one you** just read. **It can be as simple as just, -gasp-, or "OMG," or "Joe wouldn't do that!," or "eeeewwwwwwwwww" or "Jacqueline that little whore!" or whatever! I want an honest reaction! :P Oh and you probably won't be using some of my examples, I didn't want to give things away.

**Chapter 20 The Bitch**

It was nearing the end of October and Ms. Holmes called for a meeting with the interns in one of TTR's conference rooms.

"I'm sure all of you want to know why I've called you all here today," Ms. Holmes said with her slight British accent. "Well, I've gotten so much good feedback about all of you that I thought I should give you all a promotion. But this isn't for the in-studio, that is still saved for one or two people, but you all will be personal assistants to Mrs. Glenda Gilbert," she said motioning to the lady sitting to the right of her. "Mrs. Gilbert would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Certainly," Mrs. Gilbert said in a cold tone as she stood up. "I am Mrs. Gilbert and you will refer to me as so. I help manage a musical group from America that is here working on their new album. This is the group you will be working with in the studio, if you are granted that position. Now as my personal assistants you will be running a lot of errands. You will be helping me with the boys as well as doing office jobs similar to what you were doing before."

"Okay, well that was welcoming now wasn't it? I'll be leaving now, Mrs. Gilbert will be distributing your jobs," with that Ms. Holmes left the conference room.

"We actually have a very long day today with photo shoots as well as interviews for the boys," Mrs. Gilbert said getting right down to business. "You," she said pointing to Rahul, "I want you to stay in the building answering phone calls and what not, I'll show you to your desk later. Now who is Jacqueline Delancy?"

"I am Jacqueline," Jacqueline said.

"I see that you are a fashion major?" After getting an affirmative nod from Jacqueline she said, "Good. I would like you and… you," she said pointing to Chan, "to go here." She handed them a piece of paper with an address on it. "Here you will look through all of the clothing and choose what you think will look good on them. Here is what they look like and their measurements."

Jacqueline took the additional papers that Mrs. Gilbert handed her, "Oh, these boys are cute."

"The shoot is at 1 pm today Ms. Delancy I suggest you two be off," Mrs. Gilbert said sternly.

"Now you two. You will be shadowing me today. Whatever I need done immediately one of you, or both, will do it. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Aina and Joe said together.

Mrs. Gilbert lead the three interns to the third floor to show Rahul his desk. When they left Rahul the three of them got in a limo and drove down to the site for the photo shoot.

"I want you two to stay close to me at all times. No straying away unless you've been told to do something and as soon as you're done it's back to my side," Mrs. Gilbert said as they pulled up to the site.

"She's really scary," Joe said in all seriousness only loud enough for Aina to hear. She nodded in response so that she didn't accidentally say something that would cause Mrs. Gilbert to be upset.

"Glenda, I'm glad you could make it on time," a man in an Armani suit said. "Who are these two?"

"Well, Benjamin these are my new personal assistants. They're interns."

"I'm sure she doesn't know your names so I'll introduce myself. I'm Benjamin Sellers. Glenda and I are co-managers for TBWTLNJ. And you two are?"

"I'm Joe Jonas and this is Aina Andrada," Joe said. "We're pretty big fans of TBWTLNJ, are they the ones doing the photo shoot?"

"Yes they are. So you're big fans ay? It's good to know that they have some in America."

"As nice as this seems, we have some work to do," Mrs. Gilbert said interrupting their conversation.

"Oh Glenda," Mr. Sellers said, "the photographer would like an assistant, I was wondering if you could spare one."

"Sure, take the girl," Mrs. Gilbert said as she walked away with Joe following like a lost puppy looking back at Aina.

"Aina was it?" Mr. Sellers asked receiving a nod. "I thought I'd do one of you a favor and get you out of Glenda's claws, I do feel sorry for your friend though."

"So do I," Aina said. "So does the photographer not need me?"

"Oh well not the photographer per se, how are you at running around and grabbing things?"

Throughout the entire photo shoot Aina was running around helping Jacqueline and Chan with the clothing changes as well as helping the photographer with the reflectors and getting random people some random things.

"Well that's not fair," Jacqueline said a little short of breath.

"What are you talking about?" Aina asked.

"Look at Joe, he's just standing there with Mrs. Gilbert," she elaborated.

"Well, I'd rather be here and tired, than over there with her," Chan said.

"Yeah she's really scary, I'm actually sorry for Joe," Aina said. She locked eyes with Joe and he gave her a little wave which she returned before one of the boys from TBWTLNJ came running over to her for his change of clothes.

"So Joseph," Mrs. Gilbert said in a semi-nicer tone of voice. They had just been standing around with Joe going on the occasional coffee run. They were now off to the side somewhat, secluded from the others. "I see you and Ms. Andrada are pretty close."

"Well, we all are, Mrs. Gilbert. We work and live together, it's hard not to be," Joe simply replied.

"I don't think you understand Joseph. Significant others within the company, even with the interns, is simply frowned upon here at TTR when known, just a warning. I wouldn't want you and another worker to get demoted or removed from the program."

"Well I don't think I'll take part in any intimate relationships while here in London."

"I didn't say anything about here in London."

"Well then, I don't think I'll take part in any intimate relationships within the company."

"I didn't say that you couldn't have one, I said it's frowned upon when known," she said giving Joe a smirk. She then walked away and, unnoticeably to others, pinched Joe's butt. Joe stood there stunned, but was brought back to reality when Mrs. Gilbert said in her normal bitch tone, "Come on Jonas, you're not getting paid to stand around."


	21. Chapter 21

**CAUTION:** This chapter might be a little... risqué. You've been _**warned**_! Proceed with caution.

**Chapter 21 Joe's Problem**

For the next few weeks Mrs. Gilbert had been sending the interns on wild goose chases so that she could have some alone time with Joe. He didn't really know what to do, he'd never been in this situation before. The others didn't notice because they were always running around doing something and complaining about it after to notice.

"I think Aina jinxed us," Rahul said as a joke one day as they were getting ready to leave TTR.

"What are you talking about?" Aina asked.

"You were the one that said you wanted to do something more challenging, so you jinxed us," Rahul clarified.

"Well I did run into Ms. Holmes the other day. She says that we're all doing a really good job and that if we can handle Mrs. Gilbert then we can handle just about anyone. So that's good right?" Aina asked trying to bring out the good in the situation.

"No," everyone said automatically.

"I think she should cook dinner tonight to make up for what she's done," Jacqueline said joining in.

"That would be really nice. Aina's cooking is the best," Joe said as he placed his arm on her shoulders.

"Jonas!" Came Mrs. Gilbert's stern voice causing Joe to immediately take his arm back. "I want you to stay back for a little bit."

"Good luck with that," Jacqueline said giving him a pat on the back as everyone gave him sympathetic looks.

"I'll save you some food alright," Aina said going in for a hug, but Joe just pulled away.

"Yeah, I'll be home as soon as possible."

If it was one thing Joe learned from being around Mrs. Gilbert so much it was the more affection he showed to a female, more specifically Aina, the more upset she got.

"Shut the door," Mrs. Gilbert said as Joe walked into the office. "It's been a long day Joe. I'd really appreciate a massage."

Joe stepped behind her and started to give her a massage. She had moved from giving his butt a little tap or pinch to asking him to give her massages. Joe thought that these were harmless, but she'd never asked him to stay back to do it before.

"Let's take this to my loft shall we? Then my driver can take you to your penthouse."

It wasn't a question or suggestion. It was an order. When they walked down to the limo Joe didn't expect to see his normal driver waiting for them.

"Peter? Where is Arthur?" Mrs. Gilbert asked looking for her driver.

"I believe he just had some food poisoning, Mrs. Gilbert. Victor has taken the interns home while I take you to yours," Peter said as he opened the limo door for them. "Will we be dropping off Mr. Jonas to the intern penthouse?"

"Good, Victor's a horrible driver. And no, we'll be making a stop at my loft first, then you can take him home."

Peter drove to the loft with no question.

"He'll be back in a minute, Peter," Mrs. Gilbert said as she lead the way into her loft.

"Umm… where is Mr. Gilbert?" Joe asked as he entered through the doors.

"You mean my husband?" After getting a nod from Joe she said, "Well I assume he's out fucking _his_ personal assistant while he's in Guam on business." This caused Joe's stomach to turn. "Now about that massage. Let me just get situated."

She stripped in front of Joe, but he turned his head in the other direction. She then laid down on her stomach on her bed waiting for Joe. He just sat on the edge and reached over in an uncomfortable position.

"You know it would be a lot more easier if you were straddling me."

So Joe obeyed. He straddled her the only contact being his hands on her back. Soon enough Mrs. Gilbert started moaning.

_Is she getting off?_ Joe thought disgusted.

Mrs. Gilbert let out another moan saying, "Harder." Her breathing got faster and she started moaning more.

_Oh my god, she is. What am I doing?_

Her breathing started going back to normal and she stopped moaning. She then lifted herself up a little bit and turned over while still under Joe. He just looked away so that he didn't have to look at her. Unfortunately, he was still straddling her.

"That felt really good, Joe," she said while running her hand up his inner thigh.

Joe quickly got off the bed and said, "Well I gotta go. Bye Mrs. Gilbert." He then proceeded to run out of the loft down to the ground floor and straight to the limo. "I'm ready to go home Peter."

When Joe got home Jacqueline was in the girl's room talking to her sister on the phone and Chan, Aina, and Rahul were watching TV.

"Hey," the three on the couch said together.

"I was waiting on you so that you wouldn't be eating alone," Aina said with a smile on her face.

"Ummm… let me just shower first," Joe said with a distressed look on his face.

"Is there something wrong Joe?" This got the attention of the two on the couch.

"No, I'm just stressed. You know that affect that Mrs. Gilbert has on all of us?"

They all nodded.

"Okay I'll go heat up our food," Aina said walking to the kitchen as Joe walked to the bathroom.

When Joe entered the kitchen, after his shower, Aina was leaning on the counter in front of her laptop her chin resting in the palm of her hand.

_She looks so beautiful. How can the world be so cruel and have someone as corrupt as Mrs. Gilbert, but then be so great and have an angel like Aina,_ Joe thought as he just stood there.

"Oh my god Joe!" Aina said startled bringing him out of his reverie. "You scared me."

"Sorry. I was thinking and just decided to stand in the middle of the doorway to do it," Joe joked making Aina laugh a little. "So what's for dinner?"

"Lasagna," Aina said simply. After a few moments of silent eating she said, "You know, I think this is the first time we've been alone since we've got here."

"It's true. I guess living with three other people can get in the way of that, but I like having them around."

"Yeah they're great… especially Jacqueline."

"Uhh… yeah Jacqueline is pretty cool, but so is Rahul and Chan."

"Oh come on Joe," Aina said, "you know what I'm talking about." After getting a clueless look from Joe she continued saying, "You two have been spending a lot of time together. We may not be hanging out a lot, but you two do, always laughing and stuff."

Joe noticed the slight bitterness that she tried so hard to cover.

_Is she jealous of Jacqueline?_ Joe thought. "Well she's awesome," Joe said looking at Aina's crushed look, "but you are my best friend here, so you're definitely awesomer."

"That's grammatically incorrect I think," Aina said trying to hide the smile on her face. "You know I've been thinking," Aina started. "Maybe if Mr. Sellers heard one of your songs, because he's definitely a lot nicer than Mrs. Gilbert, you'd have a better chance in getting the in-studio. I mean you definitely want it more than any of us, this will set you apart for sure."

"**You** haven't even heard me play any of my songs… or play in general."

"So, that doesn't mean that you're not gonna get it," Aina said getting up to wash their dishes. "I mean you could be totally horrible, but you'd still get noticed, because you tried."

"I think you're living in a dream world."

"Fine, whatever. When are you gonna let me here a song then? I am your best friend here."

Joe thought about what happened earlier that night. _Should I tell her? Will she believe me? What will she think? She'll probably think I'm a freak and never talk to me again._ Joe looked at Aina as she leaned against the counter. "Aina…"

**Author's Note:** Review please?


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:** Another **warning!! **Stuff happens, if you don't like it then scroll down to the second set of lines. I wish they were still asterisks 'cause lines sound wrong for some reason.

**Chapter 22 Meeting TBWTLNJ**

_Joe thought about what happened earlier that night._ Should I tell her? Will she believe me? What will she think? She'll probably think I'm a freak and never talk to me again. _Joe looked at Aina as she leaned against the counter. "Aina…"_

"What is it Joe?" Aina asked concerned because Joe's mood seemed to change in an instant.

"I think we need to hang out on our next day off in a few days… just you and me," he said putting a smile on his face.

"Ummm… okay. That sounds great."

"Okay well, I'm going to bed now. Goodnight," Joe said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

-- -- -- --

Three nights went by before Joe had to stay back to "help" Mrs. Gilbert with something. Once again Peter drove Mrs. Gilbert and Joe to her loft. It was going pretty much the same way that it usually went except this time instead of moaning Mrs. Gilbert was actually talking to Joe.

"So Joe, what exactly is going on with you and Ms. Andrada?" She asked.

"Nothing we're just friends, nothing more, nothing less," Joe replied without much emotion.

"What about Ms. Delancy or Ms. Chen?"

"Same."

"So you're single?"

"Yes." _What is she getting at?_ Joe thought.

"Good," Mrs. Gilbert said, "let's keep it that way. I have a very influential say in this company and whatever I say goes. I always get what I want Joe."

After a short silence she turned around on the bed and Joe got up ready to leave.

"You're not done Joe. Sit," she said patting a space on the bed next to her naked form.

Joe sat at the edge of the bed. "What do you want me to do now?" He asked a little panicked.

"This," she said as she ran her hand from his shoulder to his hand. She then took hold of his hand and guided it to her thigh. "Make sure if feels good," she whispered.

Joe just sat there not really knowing what to do. "I… I don't think I sh…"

"Let me show you what to do," she interrupted before taking his hand again and inserting his index finger into her. She closed her eyes and moaned at the feeling. "Just keep going," she breathed.

As Joe pumped his finger into her he tried his hardest to keep himself from hurling then and there.

"Another finger," she said and Joe inserted another finger. She was grinding into his hand and the moaning were more frequent. "Faster."

Joe started pumping faster, he could feel a burning in his eyes as he looked to the ceiling. He could feel her contract around him as she came to her end. Joe immediately removed his fingers wiping them on the bed sheets.

"You can go now," she said with labored breathing. With that Joe instantly shot up from the bed, left her loft and the building, and jumping into Peter's limo. When Joe got to the penthouse he went straight for the shower. He didn't do much at the loft, but he just felt so dirty. After 15 minutes of scrubbing himself raw in the steaming shower he just stood there. There was a knock at the door that brought Joe out of his trance.

"Joe?" Came Aina's voice on the other side. "Joe, you've been in there longer than usual. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just finishing up," Joe heard himself say, but didn't feel like he was the one saying it.

"Okay, well, I waited for you again, so that you didn't have to eat alone," Aina said. "I'll wait for you in the kitchen."

Joe got out of the shower, got dressed, and approached the kitchen. He sat down across from Aina and without saying a word he began to eat. Aina noticed something was bothering him and decided not to mention it yet. They finished their dinner in complete silence.

"Joe is something bothering you? You haven't said much all night," Aina said concerned.

"Sorry, it's just been a long day that's all," he said before kissing her on the forehead and going to bed.

Aina walked into the girl's bedroom and sat on her bed thinking about Joe's odd behavior.

"Is there something wrong?" Chan asked.

"It's just that Joe is acting so weird," Aina replied turning to the two girls.

"I have noticed this too," Jacqueline said. "I think it all started after we started working for Mrs. Gilbert."

"Maybe he's just tired of working for her, I mean we all are right?" Aina asked as Chan nodded in agreement.

"You know… she's always asking him to stay back a lot," Jacqueline said out loud, with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"So she's working him harder than us? Is that what you're saying?" Aina asked.

"Uhhh… maybe. Let's just go to bed," Jacqueline said before turning off the lights and the girls went to bed without giving it a second thought.

-- -- -- --

The next day Mrs. Gilbert brought all the interns to a conference room. When they entered Ms. Holmes as well as Mr. Sellers were there.

"Good morning everyone," Ms. Holmes greeted.

"Good morning," the interns said as they all took a seat.

"Well just so you know, none of you are in trouble, and we still haven't made a decision on the in-studio," Mr. Sellers started. "But we've decided to give some of you a break away from Mrs. Gilbert."

_Let it be me. Let it be me. Let it be me,_ Joe chanted in his head.

"Yes, so there will be two of you who will be personal assistants to TBWTLNJ, one of you to be Mr. Sellers personal assistant, while the other two will stay with Mrs. Gilbert," Ms. Holmes explained.

"Because she's a drama queen," Mr. Sellers said with a smug smile on his face causing everyone, other than Mrs. Gilbert, to chuckle a bit.

"Okay," Ms. Holmes said after getting the smile off her face and clearing her throat. "Ms. Chen, you shall be Mr. Sellers assistant, Mr. Judd and Ms. Andrada , you shall be TBWTLNJ's assistants, and Mr. Jonas and Ms. Delancy, you'll stay with Mrs. Gilbert. Everyone have any questions? No? Alright, Mr. Judd and Ms. Andrada will you follow me please."

As Aina left with Ms. Holmes she looked back to the others. Her eyes immediately met Joe's. She gave him a soft encouraging smile. Joe noticed Mrs. Gilbert's unpleasant expression and decided against smiling back. Instead he just sat back in his chair.

Ms. Holmes lead Aina and Rahul to the TTR lobby.

"Boys," Ms. Holmes said to get the attention of TBWTLNJ. "These are your new assistants. I'll leave you all to introductions. If either of you have any questions or anything you have my number."

"Hey, I'm Sam and this is James, Anthony, and…"

"And I'm Alden," he said as he stepped forward to shake Aina's hand. "And you are?"

"I'm Aina and this is Rahul," she said slipping her hand out of his.

"Don't mind him, he's a little… hormonal," Anthony said. "You look familiar, have we met before this?"

"Not formally, I helped with wardrobe at the photo shoot a while ago."

"Oh that's right, I remember now, well it's nice to meet you."

"So… do you guys know much about us?" Sam asked.

Aina looked over and saw Rahul shaking his head. "Well, I did buy your CD earlier this summer, but I don't know much else about you guys," she said.

"What does TB… whatever, stand for?" Rahul asked.

"It stands for Those Boys With The Last Name of Jonas," Anthony said.

This caused Rahul to give them a whatever-floats-your-boat look.

"It's a little confusing, we know," Sam said giving a little chuckle.

"Why don't you change it to Named Jonas?" Aina asked. "It's a lot shorter and easier to say."

"Well, it's already out there, so there isn't much turning back now," Sam said chuckling some more.

"Okay guys we should get to the bus now," James said looking up from his iPhone.

"Bus?" Aina asked.

"Yeah we actually have a little concert at a club soon and we need to do a sound check," James said.

"So do you guys really have the last name Jonas?" Rahul asked.

"Yeah, we're all cousins… well except for Alden and Anthony, their identical twins as you can see," Sam said.

"You know one of the interns has the last name Jonas. He doesn't think you're related though," Aina mentioned.

"Really? We should meet him sometime. You never know, we might be distant cousins," Anthony said as he got on the bus.

While on the bus on the way to the club Aina and Rahul found out that James was the businessman type, he was usually always serious, Sam was usually the one to start writing a song and always had his creative juices flowing, Anthony was more into instruments and the music behind the lyrics than anything else, and Alden, as Anthony called him, was hormonal, a total flirt.

"What advice would you guys give to someone who's… well not shy, but a bit self-conscious about performing?" Aina asked.

"Best bet is to start small, with maybe friends or family, then work up from there," Sam said.

"So Aina," Alden said taking a seat next to her and putting his arm around her shoulders, "you have a boyfriend?"

Aina looked around seeing the other boys roll there eyes before saying, "No, I don't."

"Well then maybe you could bring me one of your friend's songs and I could take a look at it over dinner or something on Saturday?"

"Actually I have plans that day."

"Ooo… Al just got burned!" Anthony said.

"Well, how about Sunday?" Alden asked rubbing his thumb on Aina's arm.

"Ummm… yeah… sure," Aina said a little unnerved.

**Author's Note:** Review again please?


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 Mandy Always Knows? More Like Jacqueline!**

It was their third day of their new jobs. Since their promotion everyone, except for Chan, seemed to be working nonstop.

"Mr. Sellers doesn't have much for me to do," was Chan's explanation. Unfortunately, some of the others didn't have that luxury. Joe and Jacqueline would be doing things for the ever demanding Mrs. Gilbert, while Aina and Rahul always seemed to work earlier than usual and came home later than usual as well.

"No wonder they needed two of us," Rahul said as they settled down at a little coffee shop on their break. "How many photo shoots do you need to do in a week?"

"It's only been three days and they've had 10 radio interviews, 3 club shows, 10 photo shoots, and 5 magazine interviews. Why can't they just have one giant press conference for the interviews? It would have been much easier," Aina said rubbing her feet.

"Well, at least we get a break while they're doing interviews."

"I should get Chan or someone to bring me my tennis shoes for tonight," Aina said as she pulled out her new phone and called Chan.

That night all the interns helped set up a club that TBWTLNJ were playing at. It was different than the other clubs that they've been playing at. This was a bigger club and the performance had been promoted for weeks in advance. There were going to be other stars there and they needed everything to be perfect. This was the most amount of work Chan had to do since she started working for Mr. Sellers, but like a good worker she didn't complain. Joe, Jacqueline, and Chan got to leave once everything was in order, so instead of staying around to listen to the band and schmooze with the guests, they decided to go home. Rahul and Aina had to stay late until the band was done with their performance and were safely out of the building. Luckily, the concert went off without a hitch, although there seemed to be something going on in the penthouse.

"I just don't understand," Jacqueline said.

"What don't you understand?" Aina asked as she and Rahul came in through the door after the concert.

"I think Mrs. Gilbert likes Joe better than me."

"Why do you think that?" Aina asked.

"I didn't know Mrs. Gilbert was capable for liking… anything," Rahul said.

"She's always sending me to run around the CITY and all Joe has to do is run errands in TTR!"

Everyone looked over at Joe.

"What do you want me to say?" Joe asked.

"Well," Aina said, "do you agree with what Jacqueline says?"

"Maybe."

"So why don't you say anything!?" Jacqueline erupted.

"Well, I doubt that she'd listen to me. She doesn't take crap from anyone, you honestly think she's gonna listen to _me_?"

"Maybe the next time she asks Jacqueline to do something, you should offer to do it instead," Chan suggested.

"Okay, I'll do that next time," Joe said standing up. "Sorry I didn't think of that before. Forgive me?" Joe asked opening his arms for a hug.

Jacqueline looked up at Joe and laughed as Joe pouted his lips. She hugged him and said, "Of course I forgive you."

Jealousy hit Aina once again and she immediately went into the girl's bedroom to get ready for bed.

"Hey," Joe said coming into the girl's room. "I saved you and Rahul some dinner."

"We actually had dinner with the band so we're good… or I am at least," Aina said looking out the door and through the kitchen to see Rahul eating.

"Oh, so… I guess you had fun?"

"Yeah it was. I mean all we did was pretty much watch the doors and listen to music."

"So we still on for Saturday night?"

"Yeah of course! I wouldn't miss it."

-- -- -- --

The next day at work Jacqueline once again found herself running around the city running errands. She was heading back to TTR when she was done to hang out with Joe for their lunch break. He always insisted that they hang out together during their breaks. Jacqueline walked to Mrs. Gilbert's office and stopped when she heard faint moaning coming from the office.

_Is Mrs. Gilbert… masturbating?_ Jacqueline thought to herself. _Her husband has been gone for a really long time. She must be really horney. Well, this could be a way to piss her off without getting fired._ So she knocked as hard as she could on Mrs. Gilbert's office door.

When Mrs. Gilbert answered the door she looked more like a bitch than usual.

_Success_, Jacqueline thought to herself before saying, "I'm back from running errands Mrs. Gilbert, I'll be taking my break now. Do you know where Joe is?"

Before Mrs. Gilbert could chew Jacqueline out, saying something about not needing to be bothered, Joe came out behind her and said, "I'm right here. Let's go."

"You were in there with her the whole time?" Jacqueline asked when they were safely in the elevator.

"No, I did run errands," Joe said hoping that she didn't start yelling like she did the night before.

"No, I mean before I got there. You were there for about 3 minutes before I got there?"

"Ummm… yeah. Why?"

"What were you doing?" Joe tensed a bit when she asked this.

_Does she know?_ Joe asked himself before saying, "She just wanted me to give her a small massage. It was nothing." The truth seemed harmless, but he knew there was more going on with Mrs. Gilbert.

"A massage? That doesn't seem very professional of her," Jacqueline said. _I guess that explains the moaning_.

"I don't know. Where do you want to eat today?" Joe said changing the subject.

They ended up going to a little pub nearby. The silence was thick as they waited for their food.

"We're friends, no?" Jacqueline asked.

"Of course we are," Joe said in response.

"Friends can tell friends anything, am I right?"

"Yeeaaahhhhh."

"Just making sure," Jacqueline said. The silence was back and it was killing her. She wanted to know if there was something more happening in that office, but if she learned anything since the internship started, it was that she shouldn't pry. But she couldn't contain herself anymore, so she pried just a little bit. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Joe knew that she wanted to talk more about the office, but he didn't want anyone to know about that. So he said something that he knew would get her mind off of it.

"Well," he started, "I'm going out with Aina this Saturday."

"What?!" Jacqueline asked surprised. "When did you ask her out?"

"Monday. But don't get the wrong idea, we're just hanging out."

"What nonsense!" She said as Joe gave her a look. "You two like each other like Romeo and Juliet like each other." This just caused Joe to laugh. "It's true!" Jacqueline continued. "I see the way you two look at each other, the way you talk to each other, and not to mention how you flirt with each other."

They got their food and Joe sat there slowly eating some of his chips.

"Why don't you do a little something special for her on your _date_." Jacqueline said breaking the silence once again.

"It's not a date."

"Fine. But I still think you should do something special for her. You two are in London. It's a romantic setting, not as romantic as France, but romantic all the same," Jacqueline said as Joe let out a chuckle. "You want to be with her and she wants to be with you."

"How do you know she wants to be with me?"

"I am a woman, I know these things."

"Okay," Joe said laughing. "I'll think of something."

"Good. Now let's hurry so that we don't get in trouble for taking a long lunch."

**Author's Note:** When I said chips earlier I meant fries, but since they're in London I went with chips. lol And review please!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 It's Not a Date**

It was Saturday, their day off, and also Joe and Aina's alone time. While those two went out the other three decided to go out as well.

"So you two are finally going out on a date huh?" Jacqueline asked.

"What are you talking about?" Aina asked.

"You and Joe. You two are going out tonight."

"Yeah, but it's not a date. Joe and I are just friends, I've told you that."

"You have, but that doesn't mean that you two don't like each other and when two people that like each other go out, it's called a date," Chan said with a smile on her face.

"Of course we like each other, he's one of my best friends," Aina said rolling her eyes.

"That's not what she meant. You two like each other as more than just friends. Everyone sees it. I'm sure even Mrs. Gilbert sees it," Jacqueline said.

"No he doesn't," Aina said a dejectedly.

"What are you talking about? Of course he likes you," Chan said giving her friend a hug.

Aina hugged back as she said, "No, he doesn't, I think he likes someone else."

"Who?" Jacqueline asked.

_You_, Aina thought to herself. "I don't know," she lied, "but I can just tell."

"Well then you need to get your brain checked because I've known since day one that he liked you. Not to mention every time we're on break from Mrs. Gilbert, you're all he talks about. I've been telling him that he needs to take you out on a nice date," Jacqueline said putting the finishing touches on her makeup.

_So you don't like each other?_ Aina thought. "I still don't think it'll work out," Aina said out loud going back to finding something to wear.

"Now you're just being stubborn," Jacqueline said getting a little upset at Aina's attitude. "You're just scared to get into a relationship. What scares you the most, getting rejected or actually letting your feelings show? I've been working with Joe for a while now and I know that he is a good man and I think you're leading him on with all this 'hanging out' business."

"He knows that we're just friends," Aina said feeling tears threatening to come to her eyes.

"Let's hope so," Jacqueline said as she walked out of the room.

"Remember she's French… I guess they're more passionate about love. Don't get so upset over what she says," Chan said giving her another hug before leaving with Rahul and Jacqueline.

When Aina finished getting ready she walked out of her room in a tight fitted, somewhat low-cut v-neck, short sleeved shirt with jeans. She saw Joe waiting in a simple shirt and jeans with the jacket she gave him for his birthday.

"You look really nice," Joe said.

"Thanks," was all Aina said back

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah," she said with a little less enthusiasm as he was expecting.

"Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah. Everything is fine. Lets go."

After a nice dinner they got Peter to drive them to a nearby park where they just talked about what they missed about back home, among other things.

"Jenna sent me some pictures she took from Disneyland and the Father's Day Picnic," Aina mentioned.

"Well that took her a while," Joe said remembering the things they did that summer. "Where is that tiger I won for you anyway?"

"It's safe in my bedroom… back in Cali."

"Collecting dust."

"I would look like a total baby if I brought it with me," Aina defended herself.

Joe sighed before saying, "At least you didn't throw it away."

"Of course not. It's my favorite stuffed animal."

After a while they just walked in content silence taking in the beauty of it all.

"You know I don't think I've actually taken the time to enjoy London," Aina said as they sat on a bench.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I mean the first few weeks we did go sightseeing and stuff, but it was kind of just looking, not actually seeing."

Silence over took them again before Aina decided to speak.

"I've been wondering," she started. "well, I've been telling the guys about you and your music." Joe just chuckled knowing what Aina as going to ask. "Well, you don't have to play it for them. Just give me a song you've finished and I'll get one of them to look it over."

"Aina…" Joe sighed.

"Please," she cut him off. "I've already told Alden that I was gonna show him one tomorrow."

"We don't go back to work till Monday."

"I know it's kind of a…"

"Date?" Joe asked dejectedly.

"Absolutely not!" Aina said semi-disgusted causing Joe to chuckle a little. "He just said that he was gonna look over one of your songs, _but_ I actually need one for him to look at."

Relieved that it wasn't a date Joe said, "I've actually wanted you to hear one of my songs," and with that Joe got up and pulled Aina gently back to Peter and the limo. "Just sit here," Joe said when they got home, directing her to the couch before running around the penthouse getting his new laptop and a notebook.

"So is there a little info you're willing to share about this song?" Aina asked.

"Oh umm… well I started writing it sometime during the summer. Well actually I had the music before I started with the lyrics, like last semester. I just used my roommates Mac book to save the music and emailed it to myself so that I could have it handy whenever I got some inspiration," Joe said, his words coming out faster and faster as he continued to talk. He sat on the couch and turned on his laptop. "I do that with a lot of my stuff. This isn't finished yet, I've only got the first verse and the chorus. I guess I just got inspired one night. Some of it doesn't coincide with what really happened to cause the inspiration, but it fits. Besides I don't think I'd want my whole personal story in a song, even though it probably won't be sung by anyone big… if anyone at all," Joe rambled taking a breath when he was done.

"Okay," Aina giggled. "So what's it called?"

"Oh… uhh… I haven't thought of a title," Joe lied. "Okay, here we go." Joe hit a button on his laptop and started singing the words written in his notebook.

_There she goes again  
__The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
__We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just  
I don't wanna lead you on, no  
__The truth is I've grown fond__Falling in love just you and me  
'till the end of time  
'till I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
__I've been making lots of plans  
__Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
__But it's cool 'cause we're just friends_

Everyone knows it's meant to be

Joe hit another button and the music stopped. He watched Aina with a blank look on her face.

"That was really good," she finally said.

"That's it?" Aina gave him a puzzled look. "You're not even gonna ask who it's for or anything?"

"I don't really want to know," she said looking down at her hands.

"And why not?"

"Because no matter who you say it's for, I know that it isn't for me," Aina said getting up.

"What are you talking about? All of that was for you, it always has been."

"I don't think you really feel that way towards me," Aina said as she walked away. She only took a couple of steps before Joe gave her arm a tug to turn around and he crashed his lips into hers. Aina gave no thought to it. She immediately pushed him away and ran out of the room.

_Don't stop, just keep going,_ she told herself. _Don't even wait for the elevator. Get as far away as you can. He's not gonna come after you anyway._

"Aina wait!" Joe yelled running out of the room after grabbing his key. He followed her into the stairwell and after three floors he finally reached her on the 47th floor landing. "Wait," Joe said grabbing hold of her arm once again, but his time just for her to stop. He gently turned her around and saw the tears that fell in that short period of time. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Joe apologized with his left hand holding on to Aina's right wrist.

"Why are you trying so hard now?" Aina asked.

"Maybe it's because there's just so much crap going on right now that I need someone I can depend on. Maybe it's because I'm so tired of this just friends thing. Or maybe it's because I actually do like you. I was stupid for not going after you at Cami's party. I learned from my mistake. Don't you see that I just want to be with you and not anyone else?" Joe said as his right hand came up to cup her face, his thumb wiping away a few tears. He leaned in a little, so that his face was inches from hers.

"Joe don't," Aina whispered as he moved closer.

"Can you just give me one chance?" Joe asked their lips almost touching.

Looking into his sincere eyes Aina's heart lurched, as Joe waited patiently for her answer. She couldn't hide her feelings anymore and for once there was no question about how he felt about her. Leaning in the rest of the way she kissed him, her first real meaningful kiss.

"Is that a yes?" Joe laughed when she finally pulled away.

Not trusting her own voice Aina nodded in response. Joe pulled her into a hug, happy he got her to loosen up a bit and gave him a chance to show her how to feel, even just a little bit.

**Author's Note:** Have I mentioned that I don't own the Jonas Brothers? Well, I don't. Now can you review please?


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 Games**

The day after Joe and Aina got together she had a little meeting with Alden. She decided to wear the baby doll top that she got earlier that summer. When she left the bedroom there were a few catcalls that were thrown her way care of her roommates.

"I didn't know you owned something so… fashionable," Jacqueline said.

"Umm… thanks?" Aina said not knowing if that was more of a compliment or an insult.

Joe was in the kitchen washing dishes when Jacqueline decided to say in a lowered voice, "I've been wanting to ask you guys something. Isn't it weird that Mrs. Gilbert always asks Joe to stay back for some reason?"

Luckily for Joe, Mr. Gilbert had just gotten in town and would be staying for another week or so and he'd be free from Mrs. Gilbert's loft for a while.

"So? Aina and I stay late all the time," Rahul said.

"Yes, but what exactly is Joe doing? And why is it always Joe she asks to stay, but not anyone else?" Jacqueline asked.

"You don't think she's having an affair with him do you?" Chan asked.

"Chan, I think you've been watching too much soap operas," Aina said with a laugh.

"Actually that's exactly what I've been thinking," Jacqueline said. She wanted to tell them about what she heard in the office, but there was something holding her back. "Every time I come back from running errands in the city she seems to be in a better mood," she said instead.

"Well, what about Joe? I mean I know him, he wouldn't be having sex with his boss," Aina countered.

"Joe's never happy when he's around Mrs. Gilbert," Rahul said contributing more to the conversation. "So maybe… he's not doing it willingly."

"You really think Mrs. Gilbert would risk her career by raping one of her employee's that's half her age? And besides none of us are happy when she's around," Aina said thinking this was the craziest thing in the world.

"Well you never know, people are crazy these days," Jacqueline said.

"Peter has been driving Joe back and forth from her loft right? Maybe he knows something… or suspects something? Maybe," Chan said.

"But then wouldn't he have said anything… to anyone?" Aina asked getting a little worried that they might be right.

They all stopped talking when they heard the faucet turn off and the clinking of plates stop.

Joe walked in from the kitchen and stopped in his tracks. "Wow," was all he said.

"I'm glad you like it," Aina said with a smile.

"Yeah, I liked it when you tried it on at the store too," Joe said a little disappointed that she decided to wear it for Alden and not for him. "Why are you going out with him again?"

"Well other than the fact that it would be rude to cancel when he's going to be here in a few minutes, I wanted to show him your song," she said giving Joe a hug and kiss. "And I've already told you about this, it's not a date, I'll make sure to remind him of that and also that I'm taken now."

There was a knock at the door. Chan stood to answer it revealing Alden in nice slacks and a long sleeve button up shirt.

"You look amazing," Alden said when he caught sight of Aina.

"Thanks," she said kind of awkwardly.

"Well let's go. Our reservation is in 30 minutes," Alden said.

Aina waved goodbye to her roommates and walked with Alden to the elevator.

"Wait, reservations?" Aina asked as they waited.

"Yeah, it's a really nice place, not too fancy."

"You do know we're just hanging out right? I mean I just wanted to talk to you about Joe's song."

"Of course I know."

While at dinner Alden did nothing but talk about himself and occasionally the band in general.

"I was quarter back of the football team you know. Yeah, that was great. I was also homecoming king, prom king, voted most popular, captain of…" Alden kept talking as Aina zoned him out.

_I can't believe I got dressed up for this. I should have just used sweats. I wish Joe was across from me. He would probably be talking a lot too, but at least it'd be because I couldn't talk from laughing so much,_ Aina thought to herself.

When Aina was done eating her dinner Alden was still talking. "It was 10 seconds till the end of the game and we needed three points to win. I had the ball and I had to decided: go for the win, or go for over time. Well everyone was saying go for overtime, but I just knew I could make that shot, so I…"

"Alden?" Aina interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if you could take a look at that song that Joe, my _boyfriend_, wrote," she said putting an emphasis on boyfriend. "It might not be all that great, but maybe just tell me what he might need work on or if it's actually any good?"

"Sure. Why don't we go back to my hotel room, that's where my guitar and stuff are."

"That sounds great!" Aina said excited.

When they entered Alden's hotel room he lead Aina over to the bed. She pulled out Joe's sheet music for one of his songs and handed it to Alden who read over some of the lyrics. After a while he looked over at Aina.

"What? Is it not good?" She asked.

"It looks pretty good. I was just thinking about the title," Alden said with a weird expression on his face.

Aina looked at the title and read out loud, "Games. What's wrong with that?"

"I've got a few games in mind," he said before circling his arms around Aina's waist and starting to kiss her neck.

"Alden, I think you should stop," she said trying to get him off her, but the more she tried to get him off, the more his grip on her tightened. So she stopped struggling for a moment.

"That's it," Alden said as he loosened his grip and slowly moved his hand toward her breasts. Before his hand could reach it's desired destination Aina gave him a good shove causing his head to hit the headboard. "You bitch," he said as she tried to run out of the room.

She was half way to the door when Alden grabbed her by the arm. She managed to elbow him in the nose, but not enough to cause enough pain for her to get away. He slowly moved toward her and if she tried to run he'd definitely catch up with her again.

_Why did I decided to use such tight jeans? I can't kick or run properly in these,_ Aina thought.

Out of nowhere Aina's fist came flying toward Alden's right eye and to ensure an easy getaway she kneed him in the groin. She then ran as fast as she could to the elevator. Luckily, the elevator came quickly and Alden didn't follow her. She called Peter and he came to take her home. The whole way she cried in the limo. This was the first time she was ever actually attacked and even though she was properly prepared and capable of protecting herself, it definitely wasn't something she ever wanted to experience.

_How can I be so stupid!? I'm usually more cautious about these things,_ Aina chided herself

When Aina got back to the penthouse she quietly came through the door. She didn't notice Joe sitting in the kitchen on his laptop.

"Aina?" Joe said causing Aina to jump.

"Oh my god Joe," she said trying to keep fresh tears from flowing through her eyes.

This didn't go unnoticed by Joe. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?" Joe asked placing both hands on either side of her face.

She couldn't speak so she just shook her head no.

"I don't believe you. Now tell me what's wrong."

"Not now," Aina said before going into her room and crying herself to sleep.

**Author's Note:** It's 2:08 am right now, please leave a review saying that you love me for staying up this late to update the seven chapters. :D


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 In-studio Decision**

The whole day after Aina's date with Alden she skipped work and just stayed in bed. Luckily, the other interns willingly covered for her, telling Ms. Holmes that she was under the weather. When they got home Chan and Jacqueline tried everything they could to get her to get up, but to no avail.

"Does anyone know what happened last night?" Chan asked. "This really worries me."

"I was up when she came home, but she didn't tell me anything," Joe said. "It did look like she was crying."

"Maybe Alden did something," Rahul said. "Ever since the first day of working for them he was the only one I didn't like."

"You don't think that he… you know, raped her do you?" Jacqueline asked.

Immediately getting worried, Joe got up and went to talk to Aina. He shut the door and saw that she was facing away from him, towards the window. He walked over to where she was facing and sat on the floor. She was awake, just staring blankly at nothing.

"Aina, we need to talk about last night," Joe said. "Did he hurt you?"

Aina just shook her head. Joe placed his hand on the side of her face and rubbed his thumb against her cheek.

"Did he rape you?" Joe whispered.

Aina shook her head again.

Joe nodded and said, "Then tell me what happened. We can't stand to see you like this."

Aina slowly sat up and patted the seat next to her. When Joe was sitting comfortably she proceeded to tell him the story. "Joseph, I was just so scared. This never happened to me before and I was scared," she said as she started to cry.

Joe pulled her into a hug and said, "It's gonna be okay baby. I'll make sure everything's okay." He then kissed the top of her head.

-- -- -- --

The next day at work the interns were called into a conference room once again.

"Please tell me they're getting us away from Mrs. Gilbert," Jacqueline wished causing everyone to laugh.

When they entered the room Ms. Holmes, Mr. Sellers, Mrs. Gilbert, and TBWTLNJ were all in there.

"Good morning everyone. Ms. Andrada are you feeling well today?" Ms. Holmes asked. After getting a head nod from Aina, she continued to say, "Have a seat please. Today we will inform you of who the two people that will be working in the in-studio are."

Joe looked at Aina sitting next to him, knowing that she was uncomfortable being in the same room as Alden. She looked back and reached for his hand under the table.

"Well, there has been a lot of good feedback about all of you, no bad ones," Mr. Sellers said. "So we've decided that you 5 should pick one of the two for the in-studio."

"There is one person I have in mind that I think would be able to handle this, but we really want to hear what you have to say first," Ms. Holmes said.

The room was quiet. Aina looked at the others and they all nodded, encouraging her to speak up for all of them.

"Umm…" Aina started to get everyone's attention. "I think the four of us," she said motioning for Chan, Jacqueline, Rahul, and herself, "agree that Joe should be in the in-studio."

"Is there any reason behind that Ms. Andrada?" Mr. Sellers asked.

"Well, for one thing he is a music major and second, he has a passion for it," Aina said. "The rest of us are just doing our job, just like Joe is, but he wants it more."

"Very well said Ms. Andrada. I'll have to agree with you on that one," Ms. Holmes said.

"Was he the person you had in mind Alicia?" Mr. Sellers asked.

"Actually no. No offense Mr. Jonas, but I think this other person will be able to handle whatever comes her way. She's been helping with not only Mrs. Gilbert and Mr. Sellers, but she's also been helping with photographers, musicians, and roadies with utmost precision," Ms. Holmes said as Aina slowly looked up at her. "So Ms. Andrada, if you want the last in-studio spot, it's yours."

"Uhhh…" Aina looked at the rest of her roommates. After getting encouraging smiles and nods she said, "Okay!" Causing her roommates to laugh at her.

"Okay, well the rest of you, follow me. You will be my assistants for the rest of the term," Ms. Holmes said as she lead the three interns out of the conference room.

"Excuse me," Joe said excusing himself so that he could follow the others. "Ms. Holmes?"

"Yes Mr. Jonas?" She acknowledged as she turned around.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about something later."

"Of course, stop by my office when you're done with your shift."

"Okay, thank you," Joe said going back into the conference room.

"You two can pretty much relax for today," Mr. Sellers said to Aina and Joe as he came back in. "We're just going over some things before going into the studio tomorrow. Now, shall we get down to business?"

"Actually," Alden's voice sent unnerving shivers down Aina's spine. "I have a new song I think would be great on our next album."

"This should be interesting. Jonas, Andrada, coffee for all of us," Mrs. Gilbert ordered. "And you," she said referring to Alden, "is it really necessary to wear sunglasses indoors?"

Alden removed his sunglasses revealing a large black eye.

"Woah! Where'd you get that black eye!" Sam exclaimed sounding a little too happy.

Aina couldn't hide the smile forming on her face. She looked up at Joe after she felt him tap her on her shoulder.

"Did you do that?" Joe whispered and Aina nodded her head knowing she'd burst out laughing if she said anything. Joe wrapped her in a hug and kissed her temple before they continued making the coffee.

"This is actually pretty good Alden," Aina heard Sam say.

Suddenly familiar cords could be heard and Joe suddenly stopped. Aina looked up and saw a livid expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly.

"That's my song."

Just then Aina remembered that she left Joe's lyric sheet in Alden's hotel room. They stood there for a moment before hearing the familiar lyrics to "Games."

"That bastard," Aina said. She was about to walk back into the conference room, but Joe stopped her. "What are you doing? Alden is stealing your song."

"Well, at least they think it's good. I don't think any of those guys in there would believe that it's mine anyway."

"Joe, I'm so sorry. It's my fault that he has it. We'll figure out how to fix this, I promise."

"It's okay. Just come with me after work to Ms. Holmes office," Joe said going back into the conference room with some coffee as Aina followed behind him with the rest.

**Author's Note:** I think this note from my original post is appropriate so I'm going to use it again. **_We cannot kill any characters until I am done with them._** I don't have any death scenes, but I did write some last minute things to satisfy my readers. If you want me to post those, I will. Just remember they are not a part of the story. I'll post it with the title... "Commercial" or something. :P


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 Meeting with Ms. Holmes**

When the interns finished their shift Aina and Joe headed to Ms. Holmes office. After knocking they heard a soft, "Come in," from the other side. When they entered they saw two men with Ms. Holmes.

"Oh, you're busy, we'll just wait outside," Aina said.

"No, no. Come on in you two. I believe you know Peter and this is Henry Gilbert, Mrs. Gilbert's husband," Joe swallowed the lump in his throat after seeing that Mr. Gilbert could easily bench three fourths his weight. "Henry this is Joe Jonas and Aina Andrada, they're the interns in the in-studio."

"Well, it's nice to meet the two of you," Mr. Gilbert said as he gave a little nod.

"Now Mr. Jonas, what is it that you'd like to talk to me about?" Ms. Holmes asked.

"Umm… well there's a few things that I wanted to talk to you about," Joe said earning a peculiar look from Ms. Holmes. "And I'm not sure if we want to say them in front of these two gentlemen."

"Oh yes, I see. Gentlemen, if you please," Ms. Holmes said standing up.

"We'll be waiting outside, Ms. Holmes," Peter said before closing the door behind him.

"Now, you were saying?"

"Well, I believe there are some questionable things that Alden has taken part in," Joe said in a business-like tone.

"Would you like to elaborate please?"

Joe looked at Aina and she said, "Well, I was out with Alden the other night. I wanted to show him a song Joe wrote, you know get his opinion since Joe didn't want to do it himself. After dinner… I don't know, I guess I was leading him on or something because he started to kiss me…" Aina continued to tell Ms. Holmes about the situation that happened with Alden, explaining his new black eye as well as the new song that he supposedly wrote.

"Well this is something to discuss with Mr. Seller, Mrs. Gilbert, and the band," Ms. Holmes said heaving a sigh. "Did you want proper authorities involved Ms. Andrada?"

"Umm… well, no, not really. I just feel uncomfortable around him that's all."

"Okay, we'll be holding a meeting about this soon. Is there anything else?"

Aina shook her head and looked over at Joe. He just sat there before saying, "Uhh… no."

"Are you sure Mr. Jonas?" Ms. Holmes asked with a light push in her tone.

"Is there something you _want_ us to tell you Ms. Holmes?" Aina asked after getting a weird feeling.

"Want you to? No," Ms. Holmes said. "But if there is something you need to tell me, then yes."

Joe looked down at his hands before saying, "I think Mr. Gilbert should hear what I have to say."

Aina looked at Joe questioningly as Mr. Gilbert and Peter came back into the room, but he didn't look up from his hands.

"So Mr. Jonas, what would you like to tell us?" Ms. Holmes asked.

"Well, Mrs. Gilbert… she's been… somewhat physical around me," Joe said.

"We know," Mr. Gilbert said sensing Joe's discomfort and deciding that he needn't go on any more.

Joe and Aina both looked up at the three adults in front of them.

"You knew?" Joe asked shocked.

"Wait," Aina said before anyone could say anything else. "What do you mean by physical?"

"I believe Mrs. Gilbert has been very unprofessional when left alone with Mr. Jonas," Ms. Holmes said.

"She had sex with you?" Aina asked shocked.

"No!" Joe said. "It wasn't like that. At least not really, I'm still a virgin, but…"

"There's no need to explain anymore Mr. Jonas. We understand," Ms. Holmes said.

_I knew she'd hate me when she found out,_ Joe thought to himself as he went back to looking at his hands.

"And you all knew about it? Why didn't you do anything?" Aina asked getting upset.

"Well, you see, I've been suspecting my wife of cheating. So I hired Peter here to spy a little for me and document whatever he's observed," Mr. Gilbert started to explain. "See, he was already a part of the company and he'd always drive her around whenever Arthur wasn't available to. And of course I had to have Ms. Holmes permission since Peter is technically her driver."

"You know that first night when you stayed back with Mrs. Gilbert?" Peter asked. "It wasn't a coincident that Arthur got a 'stomach flu.'"

"Arthur? You mean the driver that took us home whenever you didn't?" Aina asked.

"Yes. Once you all told me that Mrs. Gilbert asked Joe to stay back I thought that I had a chance, so I took it. Unfortunately, I was right. So I did the same thing every time that you stayed behind."

"So, you knew, you've _'documented' _it, whatever that means, and you didn't do anything to stop it yet?" Joe asked getting angry.

"You need to understand something Mr. Jonas, we did this not only so that Mr. Gilbert could have the proof he needs to divorce Mrs. Gilbert, but also to get proof so that we could get rid of her all together. What she's been doing to you is uncalled for as well as illegal. Unfortunately, the law here is different from the law in America," Ms. Holmes said. "We didn't realize these differences until after we had enough proof."

"What do you mean?" Joe asked with his eyes burning from tears threatening to come out.

"Well, for one thing, you are an American student interning in a European based company, but you are still subject to American law."

"That's why we still can't drink, even though the legal drinking age here is 18," Aina said.

"Exactly," Mr. Gilbert said. "Now, about the pictures Peter took. They're no good too us. According to American law it is illegal to take pictures of people in such acts without at least on person in the photograph knowing about it. Since neither of you knew about it we had to get rid of them, otherwise we would be in trouble."

"I was going to talk to you about this today, but luckily you came to me first. I thought you'd feel too uncomfortable if I had approached you," Ms. Holmes explained.

"So what exactly are you going to do?" Aina asked.

"Well, we were thinking of having Mr. Gilbert 'leave' for a business meeting, but actually he'll just stay in a hotel for a couple of days and possibly keeping a wire on you, Mr. Jonas. Peter would continue with taking you to the loft and take pictures… legally this time," Ms. Holmes said.

"I don't know if I can," Joe said as his voice quivered.

Aina could feel the tears coming when she heard the pain in his voice.

"Is there another way to do this?" Aina asked.

"Well, you could simply press charges on sexual harassment in the work place, but that would be a long and tedious process," Ms. Holmes suggested.

"Well, that's not gonna do any good. Without any useful pictures it's just his word against hers. Those are the hardest kinds of lawsuits to win," Aina said.

"This is true, but that's the only other solution. If we get the pictures you'll only have to do it this one time and you're done with her. It's over. She'll be gone and you wouldn't have to deal with her or see her ever again," Ms. Holmes said.

"It's completely up to you Mr. Jonas. Whatever you're comfortable with," Mr. Gilbert said.

"I'll…" Joe sighed. "I'll go with the pictures."

"Are you sure about this Mr. Jonas?" Ms. Holmes asked.

"Positive."

**Author's Note:** I totally don't know if all that law stuff is 100 percent true. I've heard some of that somewhere. I think the American student in another country thing is true. I think the picture thing is only illegal if you post it publicly, like on the internet or something. Not sure if you just show a few selected people lol and I totally don't know what the law is in London. This is the last chapter I'm posting before I come back, I hope you made it last. Haha Review please?


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note:** I'm back! Thanks for reviewing! Well... for those that actually did review. For those that didn't... shame on you! Haha Just kidding. Okay so... I lost my train of thought. I guess that's it. Thanks for reviewing, review again please, and I still don't own anyone in the Jonas family.

**Chapter 28 A Plan**

After their meeting with Ms. Holmes, Peter drove Joe and Aina home. When they got into the limo Aina went in first. When Joe came in he sat on the opposite side of the limo thinking that Aina didn't want to have anything to do with him.

"Joseph, why are you sitting all the way over there?" She asked.

Joe shrugged before saying, "I didn't think you'd want to sit next to me."

"Why would you think that?"

"Why would you want to after what you just heard in there?"

Joe was looking at the floor of the limo. Aina moved over to sit next to him and he just looked in the other direction.

"Joseph, look at me," Aina said gently. When he didn't turn to look at her she placed her hand under his chin and gently turned his face toward her. "I see that you're upset with yourself, but that doesn't mean that I'm upset with you. What she did was wrong. It wasn't your fault."

"I should have done something."

"You're doing something now."

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna go let her seduce me. Who knows what she's gonna make me do this time!" Joe said getting more irate as the tears fell down his cheek.

Aina felt her own tears before wiping them away. She then reached over to do the same with Joe.

"You really don't need to do this you know," Aina said as the back of her hand gave Joe's cheek one final wipe.

Joe looked at her before saying, "If it gets her out of our lives faster then, yes, I do. I don't want to, but I have to."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't even know how I would tell you," Joe said before looking to the floor again. "I didn't know what you'd think. I don't want you to hate me."

"I could never hate you," Aina said before slipping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. Joe was a little taken aback before coming to and wrapping his arms around her.

When they walked into the penthouse they decided to tell the others.

"Hey guys, I need to tell you something," Joe announced. When they gave him their undivided attention he explained everything. By the end of his explanation Aina had her left arm linked with his right as her right hand lightly rubbed his forearm. He was crying and she was trying her best to comfort him.

"I knew it. She is a sick, sick woman," Jacqueline said before she started going off on a tangent in French.

"So what's going to happen now?" Chan asked.

"Joe's going back with her to her loft one last time so that we can get some proof of what she's doing, and then she'll be gone, for good," Aina explained.

"Is there anything we can do?" Rahul asked.

"Not that I can think of," Aina said. There was some silence before she said, "Maybe we should just… not think about this right now. Why don't we have a big sleep over here in the living room?"

"That sounds like fun," Chan said.

"Are you okay with that Joe?" Jacqueline asked.

"Yeah," Joe sniffed. "I don't feel like being alone tonight."

Aina was about to get up when Jacqueline lightly pushed her back down. "We'll get the blankets, pillows, and find a movie for us to watch. You two can just sit and relax," she said.

Aina rested her forehead on Joe's temple. Joe turned his head slightly so that their noses were touching. "Thank you," he said.

"For what?" Aina asked.

"For still being here."

"Joseph, I tried running away from you remember? You just came after me, so I decided not to waste any energy," she said trying to lighten the moment and succeeding when he let out a little chuckle. She cupped the side of his face and pressed her lips to his.

"Awww," came the squeal of Chan and Jacqueline. This caused everyone to laugh.

Rahul put on "White Chicks" so that they could all get a good laugh and forget about their troubles for a little while. They all got absorbed into the movie and was able to forget about things for 2 hours before falling asleep.

-- -- -- --

The next morning Joe woke up from a dreamless sleep holding Aina as her head rested on his shoulder with her hand resting on his chest. It was the first night he'd actually had a peaceful sleep in months. He was either having enjoyable sex filled dreams about Aina or nightmares about Mrs. Gilbert.

_I could get used to waking up like this,_ Joe thought as he watched Aina sleeping. He took her hand, brought it to his lips, and gave it a kiss.

Aina began to stir. She looked up at Joe realizing that she was shamelessly hanging on to him. She lightly blushed and looked away.

"Good morning," he said softly giving her a squeeze.

"Good morning," she replied as she looked back and smiled. Joe leaned in a little bit, but Aina pulled away. "I have morning breath," she said simply.

"I don't care," Joe said before kissing her. He licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to grant him entrance. He leaned into her a little bit and she leaned back so that now he was on top. She moved her hands so that they were around his neck while his left hand was used for leverage, holding him up, and his right went to her hips.

"Ahem," was heard from somewhere in the room. They broke away and looked up. "We should start getting ready for work," Jacqueline said with a smile on her face.

Everyone got up, had some breakfast, and got ready for the day to come. Things seemed normal and even pleasant, but once they got to TTR all the pleasantness went out the window. They were now constantly tense.

As planned Mr. Gilbert told his wife that he had a business meeting moved up and had to leave immediately. The plan had been set in motion. Unfortunately, Mrs. Gilbert hadn't asked Joe to stay back. There was no reason for her to. All of Joe's work revolved around the studio and the band now, which unfortunately still had 4 band members, but that didn't stop her from making sexual innuendos when they just happened to be alone in a room.

"This is ridiculous," Aina said on their way home one day. "It's been three days since Mr. Gilbert 'left' for his meeting. Why hasn't she done anything yet?"

"That's what we've been thinking about," Peter said from the drivers seat. "We think we have a plan that might work. Don't worry about it and just keep using that wire Mr. Jonas."

"What about Alden?" Joe asked. "Why is he still here?"

"I think that will be settled tomorrow," Peter said.

"So what's the plan?" Rahul asked.

"Well, the boys have an interview or concert of some kind on Monday," Peter started to explain. "Mr. Sellers will send Mrs. Gilbert some papers that she will, hopefully, 'forget' to bring to work. She's been missing action for a while now so there's a big chance that she'll leave them in her loft so that she has an excuse to get Joe over there."

When they entered their penthouse Jacqueline asked, "Do you think this plan of theirs will work?"

"I don't know, but if they have a plan we should have a plan to," Chan said with a semi-diabolical tone of voice.

Everyone looked at her like she grew a second head.

"Are you okay?" Rahul asked.

"I'm fine! I just think that it's wrong, what she did," Chan said.

"Okay, sorry," Rahul said putting his hands up in surrender.

"It's just not fair to Joe," Chan said giving him a hug.

"Thanks Chan-chan," Joe said gave her a squeeze as Chan giggled at the new nickname he gave her.

"So, did you have anything in mind?" Jacqueline asked.

"I'm not sure. What gets her angry the most?" Chan asked.

"She hated it when I used to flirt with Aina," Joe said.

"What? Are you serious?" Aina asked and Joe just nodded.

"I think I've thought of something," Jacqueline said as a smile came across her face. "If she hates it when you flirt with Aina, then just let her see you with her. Let her see you two being… you know," she finished while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Why am I not surprised you're a little dirty in the mind?" Aina asked.

"Well, not only will it get her angry," Jacqueline explained, "but she might get a little, well you know. That, plus the plan Peter mentioned…"

"It'll be almost twice as likely that she'll ask you to stay," Aina finished with a similar smile on her face. After realizing what would happen if the plan worked the smile went away and she looked over to Joe. "Joseph, are you okay with this?"

"I'm not excited about it, but it'll get her out of my life so… I'm okay with it," Joe answered.

"Now that that's settled, let's eat," Jacqueline said.

Dinner was quiet that night as everyone knew what could possibly be happening the next day. Joe and Aina were left in the living room as everyone went to bed early. Aina was sitting with her back flushed with Joe's front, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Everything's gonna be okay you know?" Joe said breaking the silence. "It's not like I'm gonna die from doing this."

Aina looked up at him. "I know, I just don't want you to have to go through with this."

He ran a finger down her arms causing goose bumps to appear and a shiver to run down her spine. She'd never had a feeling like that.

Joe kissed her temple, put his lips by her ear, and whispered, "Sleep with me tonight."

Aina turned around with one eyebrow raised.

"Not like that," Joe said finally letting out a chuckle. "I mean sleep… literally."

"I know, but I got you to laugh didn't I?" She replied with a smile.

Joe looked down letting out another chuckle while shaking his head. He looked back at her and said, "You did. Thanks."

Aina gave him a quick kiss on the lips and lead him to the boys room. Once again Joe had a good dreamless sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: **So I think I'll start this chapter out with a joke. :P A cow and a chicken were rolling around in mud and sprayed themselves with Axe. What did the farmer say? Hint: think Axe! Answer is at the end of the chapter.

Once again I don't own any Jonas :(

**Chapter 29 Plan B**

The next morning was just like every other day. The interns got up, ate breakfast, and got ready for work.

"This should be an interesting day," Jacqueline said as they were getting ready.

"I'm worried," Aina said turning towards the other two girls.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine," Chan said. "I don't think Ms. Holmes and Peter will let anything bad happen."

"What is she going to do anyway?" Jacqueline asked. "She wouldn't kill him. It would be suspicious if Joe goes missing the same night she asks him to stay back," she said off handedly. Aina just sighed and they continued to get ready.

While walking to the elevator Joe and Aina were really nervous. They were in their own worlds thinking and worrying about what would happen today.

"You know, you two need to forget about Mrs. Gilbert if you want this to work," Jacqueline said bringing them out of their reverie. "You two have to be lovey dovey, not like you're going to die."

"Jacqueline's right," Rahul said after pressing the lobby button in the elevator. "You two look like you're about get your hands cut off instead of having your hands on each other."

Everyone laughed a little at this. Fortunately, this lessened the tension in the air. Aina looked towards Joe with a slight smile on her face.

"Time to step up your game Mr. Jonas," was all she said.

"I think I can do that," Joe said as he draped his arm over her shoulders. In return Aina wrapped her arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"That's better," Jacqueline said as they stepped out of the elevator.

The whole time in the limo Joe didn't once let go of Aina's hand. He just kept rubbing his thumb against the back of her hand and even added the occasional kiss. On the outside he was perfect, but on the inside he was still nervous.

_I hate that I can't enjoy this. What if we get into trouble for just being together,_ Joe thought. _You're just interns, I doubt they'd care,_ Joe argued with himself.

As they walked into TTR hand in hand Joe seemed to loosen up a little bit. He thought that they would get awkward looks or get stared at, but that wasn't the case. People just passed them with the occasional, "Good morning."

The interns went their separate ways Joe and Aina to the studio and Chan, Rahul, and Jacqueline to Ms. Holmes's office. When Joe and Aina walked into the studio they were greeted by the four TBWTLNJ boys.

"Hey, don't you two look cozy," Anthony said when he saw their interlocked hands.

"Yeah well," was all Joe could say as he stepped behind Aina and wrapped his arms round her waist. He then kissed the side of her neck and sent a shock throughout her body. She let out a slight, but visible shiver which caused her to blush a little bit.

They were not aware of Alden shooting daggers at them from where he sat.

"Well, love birds it's time to get to work," James said chuckling at Aina's flushed cheeks.

"Yeah, I think we should start with recording 'Games,'" Alden said quickly getting over it and giving them a my-shit-don't-stink smile.

"No wait, I'm almost done with this song!" Sam said. "Let me just finish."

The guys were finishing up the song and Alden, still a little jealous, kept looking over at Joe and Aina sitting off to the side on a leather love seat. Aina had her legs draped over Joe's right thigh. She held onto his left hand as his right hand rubbed lightly on her back.

"You seem more calm than when we were in the limo," Aina said in a hushed tone.

"So you noticed that huh?" Joe chuckled.

"Yeah. So, why so calm now?"

"I guess it's fun knowing that you got the girl you want and the guy that also wanted her is in the same room," Joe said with a smile.

"Joseph, that's not very nice."

"Neither was he. Are you okay being in the same room with him?"

"As long as you're with me, I'm perfectly fine."

Joe leaned in to give her a light kiss. Before he could pull away Aina placed her hand on his cheek, keeping him where he was, and deepened the kiss. At that moment Mrs. Gilbert came in. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Joe and Aina practically making out on the couch. They pulled apart when they heard the door open. For a split second Joe could see a fire burning in her eyes, but it quickly disappeared.

"Is there something you needed Mrs. Gilbert?" Anthony asked.

"Yes. Mr. Sellers wanted to hold a meeting right now about the concert on Monday," Mrs. Gilbert said in her normal bitch tone.

The interns, Ms. Holmes, Mrs. Gilbert, Mr. Sellers, and the band were once again in the conference room.

"Okay everyone, we have some things to discuss today," Ms. Holmes said when everyone was seated and listening. "Something very serious to talk about," Ms. Holmes said in a serious tone. This got everyone's attention.

"Alden," Mr. Sellers said turning to him. "Aina and Joe has told us of some… unethical things that you've done."

"Like what? I haven't done anything," Alden said as he leaned back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head.

"Don't act like Mr. Cool. You tried to get in my pants even after I told you I had a boyfriend," Aina said.

"Please, you were the one coming on to me," Alden said. "Sorry baby, but I don't go for… well, you know what you are."

"So how'd you get that black eye?" Joe said with a slightly raised voice, referring to his _still_ lightly bruised eye.

"What does that have to do with anything," Alden said as his cool demeanor slipped for a minute.

"You got that from me when you wouldn't let me leave your room," Aina said.

"What exactly were you doing in his room, Ms. Andrada?" Mrs. Gilbert asked. "Maybe you are the one that should be in question here."

"She didn't do anything! She was just showing him my song! You know, 'Games,' the song that he tried to pass off as his own!" Joe said now on his feet with his hands at the table looking right at Alden.

"Sit down please," Ms. Holmes said calmly. "Alden, even if one of these two accusations are true you will be out of the band."

"Well then, _Jonas_, prove that either of those things are true," Alden said with a smirk on his face.

Joe slowly sat down. He couldn't think of a way to prove anything.

"Well, Mr. Jonas, do you have any proof?" Mr. Sellers asked.

There was silence in the room as everyone looked to Joe for an answer.

"Yes," Aina said as realization hit.

"What are you talking about?" Joe asked her quietly. "The paper I gave you was the only copy I had of the song and we have no proof of Alden doing anything to you."

"Didn't you say that you email your music to yourself," Aina said back just as quietly, a smile forming on both of their faces. "I need a laptop," Aina said aloud for everyone to hear.

"I have mine," Chan said from where she and the other interns were silently watching.

Alden was now leaning forward eager, yet worried about what was about to happen.

Aina took the laptop from Chan. While Joe logged into his email account she explained to everyone what they were doing.

"Whenever Joseph gets an idea or comes up with lyrics or music, he usually emails it to himself," Aina saw the worry form on Alden's face. "I highly doubt that Joe and Alden, who isn't as musically inclined as his cousins and brother, would have come up with the exact same music. Also, Alden said that he just wrote it."

"And I emailed it to myself last year," Joe said turning the laptop around for them to see the date before turning it back around so that everyone could here the sound clip attached to the email.

When the familiar cords of "Games" could be heard everyone looked over at Alden.

"I can't believe you'd do those things Al," Anthony said to his brother.

"I'm sorry Alden, but from this point on you are no longer a part of TBWTLNJ and TTR. There is someone waiting for you downstairs to escort you to your hotel room to pack and then to the airport where you'll be sent on a flight home to the states," Mr. Sellers informed.

Alden stormed out of the room without a single word.

"We're really sorry he did those things you guys," Sam said.

"Yeah, I mean we knew he was an arrogant prick, but we didn't think he would do anything like that," Anthony said.

"It's okay. You guys didn't know, and besides, it's over now and he's gone," Joe said.

"It may be done for you two, but we still have to handle the press, which is why we need to talk about this at a press conference before the concert," Mr. Sellers said. "So, Glenda, do you have the interns schedule for Monday that I emailed you? I think I might have deleted my copy," Mr. Sellers asked.

"No, I left them in my loft," she said offhandedly.

**Author's Note:** So what did the farmer say? Brown chicken, brown cow. Haha. I'm such a dork!


	30. IntermissionCommercial

**Author's Note:** The first time I posted this the people reading were asking me if they could kill Alden and Mrs. Gilbert, so to satisfy them in a way I wrote this little part. I must say it was fun to write. This is **NOT** a part of my story, which is why I'm not posting this as a chapter, but I had to make them happy, I even used their names in it. And I'm pretty proud of my impromptu written abduction scene (as lame, pointless, and odd as it is), which is why I'm posting it here.

**Taking Care of Alden**

Alden stepped out of TTR for that last time and got into the limo.

_I don't need those guys or that bitch Aina. I can have whoever I want,_ Alden thought to himself while in the limo.

After a while the limo stopped and Alden stepped out to go pack his things. When he entered his room there were two beautiful young ladies waiting as if sent from some higher power.

"As great as it is to see such beauty in my room, I just have to ask. Who are you?" Alden asked with a smirk on his face.

"I'm Loretta and this is Chelsea," Loretta introduced.

"And we're here to kill you," Chelsea finished.

Alden was in shock before Maddie, their accomplice, jumped out of the closet and Kina, another accomplice, came out of the bathroom. They all jumped on him, stuffed him and his things into various suit cases and trash bags.

"Why are you taking his stuff?" Maddie asked the other three girls.

"So that we can sell them on eBay, duh," Kina said.

"Oh, great idea. Do I get a cut?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah sure, we are Jonas Sisters after all."

The girls left the hotel undetected and to the back alley where Kennedy was waiting in their getaway van. They left with Alden still in a suit case to do, you know... stuff, to him.


	31. Chapter 30

**Author's Note:** This is a pretty short chapter. I still don't own any Jonas.

**Chapter 30 One Last Time**

As predicted, Mrs. Gilbert asked Joe to come with her to her loft to get the schedules. When the interns and Mrs. Gilbert walked out of TTR after work, Mrs. Gilbert watched Joe walk Aina to their limo. They had a new driver today.

"I guess having Mrs. Gilbert see Arthur drive us would be a bit suspicious," Aina said quietly.

"Yeah it would," was Joe's simple reply as he saw Mrs. Gilbert get into the limo.

"Nothing too bad will happen," Chan said. "Just think positive. After this, she's gone."

"Thanks Chan-chan," Joe said.

The interns wished Joe good luck before entering the limo.

"Chan's right, don't worry. Everything's gonna turn out fine," Aina said.

"Okay, well, I should go," Joe said before leaning in and giving her a kiss goodbye.

Aina got into the limo and they were off. Joe walked over to Peter's limo and sat a little ways away from Mrs. Gilbert. She was quiet for a while, almost like she was ignoring him. The silence soon ended.

"Didn't I tell you that you shouldn't produce personal relationships within the company?" Mrs. Gilbert asked in a quiet voice so that Peter couldn't hear, but still in her normal cold tone.

"Umm… yeah, you did," Joe said.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to make up for disobeying me."

Once they entered her loft Mrs. Gilbert entered her room and handed Joe the schedules. He placed them in his back pocket as she undressed and got herself situated.

"I'm waiting for my massage Joe," she said as she laid faced down on her bed. Joe just stood there looking at the carpet floor. After a few moments she turned to see Joe, in the same spot he was in before and not moving. She got up and slowly walked toward him still completely naked. "Would you like to receive a massage tonight instead?" She asked in a whisper.

Joe's head shot up surprised at what she said and also surprised that she was so close. Mrs. Gilbert started massaging Joe's groin.

_This isn't happening,_ Joe thought as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Don't fight it," Mrs. Gilbert whispered before nibbling on his ear. "That's it Joe," she continued to say as she felt him harden.

_Why am I getting hard from this psycho bitch?_

Mrs. Gilbert then led him to a couch. He fell back when his legs hit the couch. Mrs. Gilbert then straddled him. She started grinding into him loving the feeling of him brushing against her. Joe's mind began to cloud, he couldn't think clearly anymore. It actually felt good, like in his dreams, his dreams with Aina. His mind was no longer in charge of his body. With eyes still closed Joe subconsciously grinded back. He was losing it quick. He couldn't think anymore, his mind was a complete blank. All he could do was feel. He felt a sensation that was new to him. Soon enough he was at his end and came with a groan and whispered one simple word, "Aina."

"What did you say?" Mrs. Gilbert asked infuriated.

Joe's eyes snapped open, "Oh shit," were the first words out of his mouth. _What do I do now? No one told me the rest of the plan,_ Joe thought.

Joe didn't need to do anything. Right then Mr. Gilbert came in through the door and Mrs. Gilbert jumped off of Joe.

"You may go home now Joe," was all he said leaving Mrs. Gilbert slightly confused.

Without a single word Joe was running to the door and out to the street. Joe noticed the wet spot on the front of his pants and thanked God that Jacqueline made him buy that long coat that he was now wearing. "Peter?" Joe called out when he was out on the street.

"I'm right here, Mr. Jonas," Peter said walking up to him from behind, with a camera in his hands.

"I want to go home now," Joe said as he took off the wire he was wearing.

When Joe got to the penthouse he was bombarded by questions from his friends.

"Wait," Joe said putting up his hands. "Let me just… I need to… just wait," he sighed and went straight for the shower.

"Guys, I think we should give him some room," Aina said. "I mean, this is hard for him."

Everyone agreed and went into their respective bed rooms.

When Joe came out of the bathroom he saw Aina sitting on a couch alone. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"You don't want to be alone for a little longer?" Aina asked.

"I don't want to be alone tonight," Joe said.

"We all can have another sleepover in the living room," Aina suggested.

"No, I want it to be just you and me."

"Okay," she said wrapping her arms around his shoulders to get him to lean on her.

Joe gladly leaned into her their heads touching, temple to temple. The rest of the night was filled with silence, but none of them minded.

-- -- -- --

The next morning Joe woke up in his bed only to be face to face with Aina, who was still sleeping. For about five minutes he just watched her sleep. The next thing he knew Aina heaved a sigh before her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning," she said with a smile on her face.

"Good morning," Joe said with a smile to match hers.

"You were watching me sleep?"

Joe just nodded and Aina let out a little giggle. She then moved a little closer and placed her hand on the side of his face simply caressing it. Joe placed his hand on her waist and played with the hem of her shirt. It was Saturday, their day off, so they spent half an hour like this. Their eyes soon closed, but they weren't sleeping. Every once in a while one would lightly kiss the other, but they were just mostly laying there breathing each other in and just being with each other.


	32. IntermissionCommercal 2

**Instead of Jail Let's Off Her**

When Joe left Mrs. Gilbert was a little confused so her husband explained everything. The plan and how she was not going to jail because of the sexual harassment that she was a part of. She instantly threw a fit! Kicking and screaming to her husband... still fully naked might I add.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Mr. Gilbert opened it up to allow two police officers into the room.

"We got a call from one of your neighbors," came the unusual, but masculine voice of one officer.

"Yes, we did," said the other. "What's with all the sound?" _(haha I got that from the movie "sleepover" :P)_

"That would be my soon to be ex-wife, Officers," Mr. Gilbert said motioning to his fuming wife in the middle of the room.

"Would you like us to take her in sir?" Asked the first officer.

"Yes, actually there are a few things I'd like to litigate her for."

"Okay, come on ma'am, let's go," the first officer said taking her by the hand and leading her out of the loft.

"But I'm still naked!" Mrs. Gilbert said furious.

"Well, you should have thought of that before being all 'Look at me who-ha's' and what not," the second police officer said.

They got her into the squad car and continued to drive off. The first officer with the odd voice was in the drivers seat and pulled off the wig. Apparently this officer wasn't a man! -gasp- That would explain the odd voice. _(think Miley and Lily in the me and Mr. Jonas episode of Hannah Montana)_

"Who are you guys?" Mrs. Gilbert said still angry.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the first officer said not in her normal voice. "I'm Jenna and this is Katie."

Katie then took off her wig. "We decided to kill you for being a whore," she said with a smile on her face.

"Would this be considered manslaughter?" Jenna asked.

"You know... English is such a weird language," Katie said. Jenna gave her a what-the-fuck look. "Just think about it. Laughter... does the gh really make an f sound? So if we got caught would be committed for mans-laughter?"

"Anyway," Jenna said. "I think we should let her drown in the car."

"Oh look! It's Emily," Katie said pointing out the window.

"Hey Em, wanna help us off Mrs. Gilbert here?" Jenna asked when she pulled up next to Emily.

"Why is she naked?" Emily asked disgusted.

"She wanted to show off her sagging who-ha's. So you in or not?" Katie asked.

"Sure," Emily said squeezing in with Katie in the passenger seat. "So how are we gonna do it?"

"We don't know," Katie and Jenna said together.

"Let's go see Loretta, Kina, and all them. They're gonna go kill some guy soon, we'll do them both together," Emily suggested.

"Great!" Jenna said speeding up.

"Emily... do you think English is a strange language?"

**Author's Note:** Okay that doesn't seem as good as the Alden one, but whatever and I never actually killed anyone... it's just implied. Haha Anyways, there's only 2 chapters after this. Eventhought this is the second time I'm posting this it's still kinda sad. :'(


	33. Chapter 31

**Author's Note: **Sorry for not updating yesterday. At least I think I missed yesterday. Haha! The days are just meshing together I can't tell. Well anyways, here's the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!!

**Chapter 31 We're More Than Friends**

With the pictures that Peter had taken of Joe and Mrs. Gilbert, as well as all the things picked up from Joe's wire, it was enough to get Mrs. Gilbert out of everyone's lives. It was now Monday and everyone was running around getting ready for the press conference and concert happening that day.

"I'm gonna be hated by millions of girls," Aina said as she finally got a break from preparing for the conference. She along with the interns were sitting in a room with the band.

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked from the other side of the room.

"Are you kidding? I just got one of the members of their favorite band kicked out of the group. I'm pretty sure my myspace is gonna be getting a lot of hate mail."

"Well, then you're in luck," Anthony said. "We don't even have a million fans."

"Are you kidding me?" Jacqueline said. "You guys are great! And now that you know someone from France, India, China, and the US we'll help get your name out there."

"Yeah, it's just a matter of time. This new CD is gonna be great," Joe said.

"Thanks," the guys said at the same time.

"Speaking of the new CD," James said in a business tone. "We never got permission to record your song. It's really good and if you let us, we'd like it to be on the album. You'd get full credit for it and paid as well."

Joe sat there shocked. After a few seconds Aina nudged him in the side. "Yeah!" Joe said causing Aina to giggle a little at him.

"Great let's go talk to Sellers about it," James said as he got up.

Joe turned to Aina and said, "Thank you," before giving her a quick kiss and following James out the door.

It was time for the press conference and the interns were stationed at the two exits to make sure people that aren't supposed to be there, stayed out.

"Isn't there a missing member?" Someone asked.

"Actually my brother, Alden, is no longer a part of the band," Anthony said. This caused the room to erupt in chatter.

"Any particular reason why?" A young reporter asked.

The boys looked over to Mr. Sellers before James said, "Well, we're not allowed to talk about it at the moment, but we can say that he won't be returning to the band."

"So, how will this affect the process on the new album?" Another reporter asked.

"It hasn't really affected us much. We just have to change a few things, we don't plan on slowing down because of this," Sam said.

"Will you be replacing him?"

"There will be no other changes in the band," James said.

"But," Sam interrupted, "I think a group name change is in order."

James and Anthony looked over at Sam since they did not discuss this at all. Sam threw a glance over to Aina and they all understood.

"So what's your new name?"

"Named Jonas," the three of them said in perfect unison.

The press conference continued. The concert was in full swing a few hours later. The interns were hanging out, off to the side of the stage, rocking out to the guys music.

"I'd like to bring out a friend on to the stage," Sam said into the mike after finishing a song.

"He's a good friend of ours and wrote one of the songs that's gonna be on our new album," James continued.

"Joe come on up here," Sam said as he motioned to the side of the stage.

The rest of the interns had confused looks on their faces as Joe walked out onto the stage.

"We've been working on this next song with Joe and we all though it would be nice for him to come out and sing it with us," Anthony explained.

"But I won't be joining the band," Joe said causing the few hundred people in the audience to laugh.

"Now, this song was inspired by a certain someone, right Joe?" Anthony said.

"Yes, it was, so we'd like to have Aina come out here please," Joe said as James placed a stool in the center of the stage.

"No way," Aina said. When she didn't move Sam came over and pulled her over to Joe.

"I hate you right now," she said through clenched teeth to Joe.

"This is my girlfriend, Aina," Joe said. "And this song is for you," he said before giving her a kiss causing all the girls in the audience to "awww."

Joe stepped behind Aina as Sam started strumming away on his guitar. Anthony stepped away from the keyboard he usually played and started singing the first verse.

_Hello beautiful  
How's it going?  
I hear it's wonderful in California  
I've been missing you  
It's true…  
_

Joe then stepped up to Aina and started serenading her.

_But tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight  
I'm gonna fly_

'Cause I could comb across the world,  
And see everything  
And never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes

Joe lead Aina away from the stool, wrapped her arms around his waist, and slow danced with her on the stage.

_Hello beautiful  
It's been a long time  
Since my phone's rung  
And you been on that line  
I've been missing you  
It's true_

But tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Oh yeah

Joe rested his forehead on Aina's as he sung the rest of the chorus .

_'Cause I could comb across the world,  
see everything  
And never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes_

The crowd erupted in applause and cheer.

"I love you," Joe said in Aina's ear when the song ended. He saw the surprise on Aina's face, but a split second later a smile replaced it.

"I love you too," Aina said after pulling him into a hug. Joe pulled away to give her a kiss. There was a collective "Awww" from the crowd.

"Give it up for the two love birds," Sam said only for the crowd to get even louder.

Joe and Aina walked off the stage after giving a small wave.

"Joe!" Chan and Jacqueline yelled.

"What!?" Joe said just as loud.

"We never knew you could sing like that," Rahul said for them.

"That was so romantic," Chan said.

"Thanks," Joe said in return.

The band started another song and everyone went back to watching them, except for Joe and Aina.

Aina lead Joe away from the stage before saying, "You could have warned me."

"Then it wouldn't have been as romantic," Joe said.

"It was wasn't it?"

"Did you like it?"

"Yes, I did," Aina said before giving him a kiss. "Was I really your inspiration?"

"Yeah, I kinda just thought about when next semester starts and we go separate ways," Joe said with a sad smile on his face.

"Nothing will change."

"You sure?"

"As long as we try. Don't tell me you spent 5 or 6 months trying to get me to give you a chance and you're just gonna give it up so easily."

Joe chuckled, embracing Aina with his chin resting on her head, and said, "Of course not. I'd like to think that we'll be together for a really long time."

Aina looked up at him and quoted, "That's because 'everyone knows it's meant to be.'"


	34. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: **Sorry, I kinda forgot about this. I've been working on the spin off. I'm currently writing chapter 14. Well, this is that last chapter. Enjoy.

**Chapter 32 Epilogue (2 years later)**

"Meredith Aina Andrada," was heard over the speakers in the Stan Sheriff Center before Aina stepped up to receive her diploma.

Not 2 seconds later there was a loud bullhorn that went off. Aina looked up to see her parents, the Parkers, Johnson's, and Jonas', sans Jenna since she too was in the ceremony, cheering for her and there was Joe with the bullhorn. Aina shook her head and sat in her seat.

_Some things never change,_ Aina thought.

It had been almost 2 years since Aina and Joe met each other. They came home after their semester in London closer than ever.

_Aina and Joe walked off the plane hand in hand to baggage claim. There, they were greeted by Larissa, Kevin, and Jenna._

"_Woah! When did that happen?" Kevin asked pointing to their intertwined hands._

"_In London, duh," Joe said._

_The girls didn't give Aina any lip about finally getting together with Joe and headed home. They spent a few days catching up on things. Larissa and Lauri broke up, but she was fine with being single for now, Jenna and Kevin were still going strong, and Aina and Joe even told them about Alden and Mrs. Gilbert._

"_You didn't actually have sex with her did you?" Larissa asked._

"_Of course not," Joe said._

"_Did you have sex at all?" Jenna asked wiggling her eyebrows._

"_Don't answer that. I don't wanna know about my brothers sex life," Nick said._

"_That would be a no anyway, right Joe? You do have a promise you made," Kevin said in a father type tone._

"_Yes dad," Joe said before they moved on to another subject. Joe had bounced back pretty quickly and was over what had happened with Mrs. Gilbert, with help from Aina._

_That winter Kevin proposed to Jenna on Christmas Eve, which she happily accepted. They agreed that they would wait for Jenna to graduate before getting married. That way, Kevin would have been graduated for about a year before and hopefully had a job._

A few minutes later "Jenna Dianne Jonas," was heard as she too went to get her diploma, bringing Aina out of her reverie, and Joe once again pressed the button on the bullhorn.

"That's my wife!" Kevin yelled. Apparently they couldn't wait for her to graduate before getting married, but they did wait for Kevin to graduate and get a good paying job.

_Joe had gotten a job working at TTR's California branch when the internship was done. He and Kevin were back in school while Jenna and Aina were in Hawaii._

"_This is getting really hard," Joe said._

"_What, the class?" Kevin asked._

"_Not just the class. I mean working at TTR, helping the guys write songs, and school. I'm thinking of dropping out."_

"_What? I don't think mom and dad would like that."_

"_Kevin, I'm 19, I'll be 20 in 5 months. They might not be happy about it, but I'm an adult now and I can make my own decisions."_

"_I don't think Aina would be really happy about it either," Kevin said with a raised eyebrow._

"_But this is so hard!" Joe said groaning before placing his head in his hands._

"_Hey, just be happy you already have a job, __**that you like, **__and doing what you're studying for."_

"_You want a job Kevin?"_

"_I already have a campus job."_

"_Dude, this is your last semester, you need a better job if you're gonna give Jenna the wedding she's always wanted. Maybe if I get you a job at TTR, I could get a little more time for school and stuff and you'd have a good job. Two birds with one stone."_

"_Are they hiring?"_

_Instead of answering Joe just grabbed his phone, walked out of his dorm room, and made a few calls. Half an hour later Joe came back saying, "You start on Monday."_

"Come on guys let's go," Larissa said.

"Why? The ceremony isn't over yet," Nick asked.

"Don't you guys remember my graduation?" Kevin asked referring to a year ago when he graduated.

"Well," Larissa said ignoring Kevin. "If you guys came to _my_ graduation last week then you'd know that nothing special is gonna happen and it's gonna be crazy leaving this place when it's over."

"We said we were sorry," Joe said about missing Larissa's graduation.

"Yeah I know, I just like ragging on you guys."

_It was exactly one year after the girls met the guys. Kevin had just graduated and was bringing in a lot of money with his job at TTR care of younger brother Joe. Jenna couldn't stand being engaged anymore, she wanted to get married. So she and Kevin set a date for the following winter, exactly one semester before she graduated._

"_That's close enough right?" Jenna asked when she and the girls were looking for a wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses._

"_As long as you're happy it should be fine," Larissa said._

"_Why am I here again?" Joe said off to the side looking uncomfortable with his hands in his pockets._

"_Because you wanted to 'spend time with me,'" Aina said. "I told you, you wouldn't want to come. __**I**__ didn't even want to come, but you insisted."_

"_I should have listened and played wiffleball with the guys," Joe said getting a no-duh look from Aina._

"_How about this?!" Jenna said excitedly holding up a pink frilly dress._

"_That looks… great," Larissa said trying to be supportive, but thinking it was the most hideous thing in the world._

"_What do you think Aina?" Jenna asked._

_Aina stood there looking like a fish with her mouth opening and closing with no words coming out. She knew if she said something she'd tell her the truth and the truth was pretty brutal._

"_She thinks it looks like a little kid had a little too much cotton candy before getting an a roller coaster and some hobo used his throw up to make a dress for some extra cash," Joe said saying exactly what Aina was thinking._

"_Joseph Adam!" Aina said trying to sound appalled._

"_Joseph Adam?" Joe said with a raised eyebrow._

"_Your mother says it, apparently it doesn't have the same affect when I say it," Aina said as she and Joe laughed a little._

"_Well, don't make a habit of it. As much as I love her, I don't wanna end up marrying my mother."_

_The world seemed to stop. Larissa placed a hand over Jenna's mouth before she could say anything and led her away to another part of the store. Shock was written over all of their faces._

"_Figuratively, of course," Joe said after a while._

"_Yeah," Aina said after the shock went away. She stepped up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before looking at more dresses. Marriage was never discussed between the two, but it was definitely on their minds._

Their group walked over to the baseball field to wait for the new graduates. Fifteen minutes later they were still waiting and Joe and Frankie were getting antsy.

"How much longer is this gonna take?" Joe asked.

"Not long, look they're coming," Kevin said.

Joe blew the bullhorn once again.

"I hear your boyfriend," Jenna said as walked onto the field.

"Well, it makes it easier to find them now doesn't it," Aina said laughing.

Jenna and Aina reached the group, gave each other leis, as well as some other people that they grew to know from different classes, before leaving for their celebratory lunch.

-- -- -- --

Everyone was back in California hanging out in Kevin and Jenna's apartment. They moved in after their wedding the Christmas before.

"Do you guys realize that tomorrow is the 2 year mark of when we met?" Larissa asked.

"That was so long ago," Aina said leaning into Joe.

"So much as happened," Joe said wrapping his arms around her. The room was filled with silence as everyone reflected on what had happened in those 2 years.

"My parents are moving," Aina said randomly.

"Where to?" Kevin asked.

"Vegas, of all places," Aina said with a laugh.

"Do you need help finding an apartment? I'm sure you can move in with me until you're settled," Larissa said referring to her studio.

"No, they're leaving me the house."

"Lucky duck," Larissa said.

"I can't move when I have a job interview at Accountemps in a few days."

The conversations went on and on until it was late into the night. Larissa went home to her studio, Joe and Aina dropped Nick off to the Jonas household, he and Joe still lived with Paul and Denise, but Joe usually spend the night at Aina's when she was in town.

When they got to the Andrada residence they went straight for Aina's room and went through their normal routine. Aina would change into her pajamas in the bathroom, while Joe changed in her room. Whenever she was done changing she'd open the door so that they both could brush their teeth at the same time and then went to bed. Nothing would happen. Joe had his promise ring and even if he didn't, Aina never liked the idea of having premarital sex. Also, Aina wasn't a prude, but she didn't like the idea of doing anything sexual with her parents down the hall.

The next morning Aina woke up early knowing that Joe and her parents had an early day that day.

"Where are you going?" Joe asked waking up from the cold air that hit him where Aina's warm body once laid.

"I'm gonna get breakfast ready."

Joe put his head back on the pillow and continued to sleep. The morning was a rush as usual and Aina was left home alone. Sometime around noon she got a call from Joe.

"Be ready at 6:30. We're going out to dinner. Wear a dress," was all he said before hanging up.

_He knows I don't like wearing dresses,_ Aina thought to herself, but did as instructed anyways.

Aina wore the knee length, v-neck dress that Jacqueline made her buy before leaving London.

"Every girl needs one little black dress and this will never go out of style," she had told Aina.

Joe picked her up right at 6:30, he was still in his work clothes of slacks, a white button up long sleeve shirt, and he happened to have a blazer with him. They went to a nice little Italian restaurant.

"So what's he occasion?" Aina asked getting annoyed with the small talk.

"Didn't you hear Larissa yesterday, this is the 2 year anniversary of when we first met," Joe said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So why not celebrate it with the other 5 people that we were with that day?"

"'Cause I like you the most," Joe said with a cheeky grin.

"Fine, whatever."

Dinner went by nicely and they went to the park when they were done.

"Aina, you are the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me," Joe said turning to her. "I honestly don't know what I'd do without you. I don't think I would have been able to bounce back so quickly after London if you weren't there." Joe tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear before leaning in for a kiss. "I love you so much."

This obviously wasn't the first time he's said that, but something about this time made it more meaning full than the others.

"I love you too," was all she could say back.

"I talked to your dad the other day," Aina gave him a puzzled look at the sudden subject change. "I asked him for permission. Permission to ask you to marry me," Joe said getting down on one knee holding out an engagement ring.

"You really asked for his permission?" Aina asked thinking that was the cutest thing ever.

"Yeah," Joe said with a chuckle. "So…"

"Yes!" Aina said as Joe jumped to his feet to give her a passionate kiss. When they finally pulled apart Joe slipped the ring onto her finger as their body's were still flushed against each other. Joe rested his forehead against Aina's.

"This is nice," Aina said.

"What is?"

"Being together, just you and me."

**Author's Note:** The End! That was so corney, but that's it. I just wanted to thank everyone that's been reading and reviewing (even if you're not reviewing I thank you anyways). If you guys keep coming back for more I must be doing something right. Keep a look out for the spin off! It'll be about Kevin and Jenna pretty much where this fic left off.


	35. Spin off Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Just like what Stephenie Meyer did with her books I'm putting chapter 1 of my next fic in my first one. ... Did that make sense? Haha Thanks again to the people that read this fic/are just finishing it up right now.

I don't own nor am I in any way associated with the Jonas Brothers.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Newlyweds**

After work at Tight Tiger Records, Kevin Jonas drove to his small 2 bedroom apartment. He'd been at TTR for a year and some months working in the recording studio helping producers for a variety of artists. He just graduated college a year before and was now happily living with his wife of five months, Jenna. They didn't get to see each other much during those five months after their winter wedding since that was Jenna's last semester in college. The original plan was to get married after **both** of them graduated, but Jenna couldn't stand being engaged for any longer. Christmas was an ideal time for Jenna, not only was it 6 months sooner than the original date, but they would still be able to celebrate Christmas with their family and friends, get married the next day, and then spend the rest of winter break on their honeymoon before she had to leave for school.

_"So what exactly do you do with your purity ring after you're married?" Jenna asked her new husband. They were now in their honeymoon suite in the Bahamas._

_Kevin and his brothers had taken a vow of celibacy until they were married that was symbolized with a small band of silver. Now that he had tied the knot and was now on his honeymoon he could have sex all he wanted… with his wife of course._

"_I don't know. Obviously I'm not gonna need it anymore. I have another ring replacing it," Kevin said holding up his hand showing his wedding band._

"_That's true," Jenna said wrapping her arms around Kevin's neck. "You could always give it to the woman that you give your virginity to," she suggested._

_Kevin chuckled before picking her up bridal style and placing her on the bed. Jenna pulled Kevin onto the bed and crashed his lips to hers. She grabbed him by the hair keeping his lips on hers. She felt Kevin chuckle into the kiss and she pulled away._

"_Why are you laughing?" She asked with a small smile on her face._

"'_Cause someone's a little eager," he said laughing. He was straddling her now, his weight balanced by his hands and knees._

"_So what if I am?" Jenna said running her hands under his shirt and taking if off._

"_I guess I don't have an answer for that," Kevin said as he leaned down and kissed the side of her neck._

_Unfortunately, before they could get any more articles of clothing off Kevin's cell rang._ And I know we get a little crazy. And I know we get a little loud, _it sang. Kevin groaned and went to answer it. _

"_What do you want Joe?" Kevin asked a little disgruntled toward his younger brother._

_He didn't need to look at the caller ID, he knew who it was from the ring tone. Joe was the one to co-write the song a year before after all._

"_Did I interrupt something?" Joe snickered with someone else on the other end._

"_Joe, Nick, what are you doing?" Kevin heard Aina, Joe's girlfriend, in the background. She was obviously talking to the two oldest, of his three younger brothers._

"_Nothing baby, just making a call," Joe said back._

"_Is that Kevin? Leave him alone you guys, they're on their honeymoon," Aina reprimanded._

"_Listen to your girlfriend, Joe," Kevin said into the phone._

"_Okay we'll let him go," Nick said, his voice slightly closer than Aina's. "Hang up the phone Joe."_

"_Fine, fine. I guess you can go back to your pre-sex ritual bro, but just remember GrandpaButchinathong!" Joe said clearly before hanging up on Kevin._

_Nothing really happened that night._

Kevin's phone vibrated. _Speak of the devil,_ Kevin thought. "What's up Joe?"

"Hey, what are you and Jenna doing this Saturday night?" Joe asked.

"Umm… nothing I think."

"Good. I'm trying to get everyone over to Aina's house before her parents leave."

"You guys giving them a good bye party?"

"Yeah. You guys coming? It's at six o'clock."

"Alright, I'll tell Jenna, check my schedule, and get back to you," Kevin said.

"Check your schedule and get back to me?" Joe echoed. "Kevin, this isn't a business deal and I'm not you're co-worker, I'm your brother, but I get what you're saying."

"Technically, you are a co-worker, but I get what you're saying too. If Jenna's not doing anything we'll be there."

"That's what I wanna hear. Talk to you later Kev."

"Kay, bye."

He hung up the phone as he turned into the apartment parking lot. After sliding his key card across the sensor to open the front doors he stepped into the lobby, he slid the key card once again to call for the elevator. It was good that there were so many safety precautions, but it did get a little tedious when you had visitors come over. Kevin finally reached the twelfth floor and walked down the hallway. Kevin stepped into his apartment and there he saw his wife sitting in front of the computer, playing with his purity ring hanging around her neck. She always played with it when she was nervous.

"Hey babe," Kevin said.

"Oh, hey," Jenna said dropping the ring and getting up to give him a kiss.

"Have you been on the computer all day?" Kevin asked.

"Well, the NCLEX are coming up in a couple of days. I need to get in as much studying as I can. I can't get a job with out passing them," Jenna said slightly worried.

Jenna had graduated from the University of Hawaii with a Bachelor's in Nursing. She needed to take and pass the NCLEX exam in order to get a job as a registered nurse at any hospital.

"Babe, I know," Kevin soothed her. "Why'd you decide to take the exam so soon after graduation anyway?"

"The sooner I take them, the sooner I can apply for jobs and start working. Then we can get a nice little house. I mean this apartment is great, but I've always wanted a house of my own. Plus I feel bad that you're always at work and I end up sitting around here all day."

"Okay, okay. I just wanna make sure you're eating while I'm at work, you know? I could have sworn you were in the same position you were in when I left this morning."

"Don't worry, I ate lunch today. Aina made sure I did," Jenna said before giving Kevin a hug.

"Oh, speaking of Aina, Joe just called me. He said their having some kind of get together this Saturday at her house."

"Yeah, Aina mentioned it when she was here. We're not doing anything are we? I would hate to miss Uncle Michael and Auntie Lydia's goodbye party," Jenna said.

"I don't think we are," Kevin said sighing and collapsing onto their couch

"You know Mr. Jonas," Jenna said walking behind him and started massaging his shoulders. "I think we've both had a very long day."

"Really?" Kevin said leaning his head on the back of the couch to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

Jenna nodded before leaning down to his ear saying, "I think we should unwind before dinner."

"I think that sounds good," Kevin said before letting Jenna lead him into their bedroom.


End file.
